Something Small
by Iniora Nackatori
Summary: Sometimes protecting the world starts with protecting something small.  Royal Knight-centric.  Rated T to be safe.  Complete!
1. Something Small

Yes, its a dreaded bunch of OCs. _Yes_, its a "Human Adopted by Digimon" plot. If you have problems with either of those things, sorry to say, this fic is not for you.

Oh – and this story is done. I'll be posting a chapter a week until all chapters are posted. Enjoy.

Synopsis: Sometimes protecting the world starts with protecting something small.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The OCs, however, are mine. Please do not use without first asking.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 1: Something Small

There were a lot of things Dukemon expected to find just outside the castle that was his keep. New recruits, offerings, gifts, flowers, flower seeds, gardening supplies – it was no secret he had a garden that boasted eighty percent of the Digital World's species of flora. The list of things he could expect seemed near endless.

Not on that list was a baby.

Yet there one was, right out in front of his keep's main door. Wailing _loudly_ in protest of having nearly been tripped on by the guards who had come rushing to investigate the strange package. The guards in question were about as happy to find said baby as the baby was about being found.

Not realizing it was a baby at the time, Dukemon had stepped back into his keep's main hall through the otherwise unimpressive door that led to his garden, and demanded, "What is that noise? Its disturbing the lion-weeds; they're quite hard enough to work with when they're _not_ bothered."

The Jewelbeemon that was his regent saluted first before replying. "Sir. It appears a baby has been left in front of the main gates."

Dukemon paused in washing the last bits of dirt off his hands. He'd had an equally unimpressive fountain put in next to the garden entrance for the express purpose of a quick clean up after a hard day's work of weeding. A few of those Digimon "in the know" had secretly laughed at it; Dukemon didn't care, so long as it was functional.

"A baby?" Dukemon repeated, drying his hands off on a bit of washcloth. Surely all that racket could not be coming from just _a_ baby. "What level is it? Baby I or Baby II?"

"Neither, sir."

Now, Dukemon was curious.

"Neither? Then what kind of baby is it?"

What Jewelbeemon said next was enough to floor him.

"A human female baby, sir."

* * *

Outrageous! Preposterous! Who in their right minds would leave such a thing at his keep! It should have been common knowledge at best, common _sense_ at worst, that leaving a _baby_ at a Royal Knights' keep would be disastrous! For the Knight, at any rate.

Coming on nearly fifty years since the Dark Ocean's Gate had been shut, and all the evil it spawned locked up within it, and there was still enough tension between the governments of the Digital World and Human World to trigger a war if things got pushy. The fact that the two worlds were now effectively merged, with access between the two now as easy as breathing, had helped settle the matters a fraction. The fact the Royal Knights were retired and staying out of politics for the most part also helped.

Really. It wasn't their fault they'd attacked human cities. The Dark Ocean _did_ things. Honestly, it'd been a miracle that they'd been snapped out of it at all.

But really! Leaving a human baby at a Royal Knight's keep was bound to bring about trouble! There was no other way around it. He'd have to take it himself to the nearest human settlement and leave it to the proper authorities. There was nothing else he _could_ do about the matter.

Just as Dukemon had settled his mind on the matter, he entered the room where the baby was being kept. Someone had had the sense to put the thing in a basket, like it should have been put, keeping it from getting tripped on again.

Dukemon gestured towards the infant. "I'll take care of the matter myself," he informed Jewelbeemon.

"Sir," Jewelbeemon bowed slightly. "I will prepare an escort for you."

"Humph. No need to be so drastic. Perhaps one or two of the youngsters. Besides, this won't take... very..."

Oh my. The little baby was so _tiny_. Dukemon himself was about nine feet in height, around three or so feet taller than the average human. He'd met humans before; worked with a few at points in time. Just because he was out of public service did not mean he'd stand by while a criminal ran free. Not if the criminal was in _his_ territory. But he'd never known those brave humans had started out as something so small. So otherwise completely insignificant.

The little infant opened her eyes. Oh! So beautiful. Amber-gold, like the tufts of fluff some of his rarer lion-weeds had for manes. That toothless, grinning smile – just for him, he knew; a smile just for him – won him over.

"Sir?"

His regent must have recognized his smile even as Dukemon did. He knew – knew – he wouldn't be able to let this little one go without knowing for sure what would happen to her. Even if that meant he had to keep her.

With an effort, Dukemon cleared his throat, regaining some composure. "Humph, yes," he managed. "If you feel an escort necessary, summon two juniors. Otherwise I leave at once."

* * *

Jewelbeemon came himself. At first, Dukemon considered it a ridiculous amount of overkill. Then again he wasn't paying much attention... All his concentration not needed for flight was focused on getting the little infant to smile at him again with her glittering smile.

He'd gotten quite a few giggles out of her by time they made it to the nearest human town's offices.

The officials there were surprised to see him. Even more so when he explained that there had been a … ah... situation at his keep.

"Oh my! Well, isn't she the cutest thing ever?" the sheriff cooed. The plump woman in her mid forties, her dark red hair cut short to match regulations while in uniform, bent over the basket. "Coochie coochie cooe," the sheriff laughed, wiggling her finger under the infant's chin.

An angry wail answered. Funny. Dukemon had done much the same – though, he would guess, with a hint more dignity – on their way over.

"Ah, I get it. George," she shouted over her shoulder at one of her deputies, "Go run over to Doc's store and get this lady some formula and a bottle." The sheriff paused for a moment before adding, "And diapers. Can't forget the diapers."

"Right away, sheriff!" The deputy slipped out the back.

"Now, while George is doing that," the sheriff lifted the infant out of the basket, "let's get this little missy fingerprinted and her DNA in the system. If she's missing from somewhere Over There, on Earth, gettin' her info in the databases will mean gettin' her home that much faster. Omph! I do wish she wouldn't kick so much."

Unable to watch the little one scream, and squirm, and kick quite so much – and putting herself in far too much danger of being dropped – Dukemon took matters into his own hands. Gently, and deliberately, he took the little one from the sheriff. The fussing died down almost instantly as soon as Dukemon cradled her so that the infant could see his face. Tiny little hands reached out from under the swaddling, reaching towards him, with tiny little fists gripping at air as if to pull him closer.

"Well I'll be," the sheriff laughed. "I'd say she has a liking for mirrors, but you're armor's not that shiny. Must just be you she likes, then."

It was supposed to be more of a joke then a complement. Still, Dukemon felt pride warm his Core. She _liked_ him!

"What will happen to her?"

"Hum?" the sheriff asked, fidgeting with an ink pad and tiny hands, and later feet, that were not cooperating. Fortunately, getting DNA was marginally easier – the infant already had hair growing in, although it was too short to tell what color it was.

Managing to tear his gaze loose from her innocent amber-gold, Dukemon asked again, "What will happen to her?"

The sheriff, successful at getting prints, set the fingerprint paper to dry and handed the hair sample to another one of her deputies. Then, after gesturing Duekmon and his regent back towards the conference room, pulled up chairs for all three of them. This would have been a conversation for her office – but that wasn't quite big enough to fit Dukemon's bulk.

She waited for Dukemon and Jewelbeemon to make themselves comfortable before answering, "That depends."

"Depends," Jewlebeemon echoed, tone neutral. Which was question enough for anyone who knew the regent.

"Yeah. Depends." The sheriff sighed. "She could be lucky. Hell, I know I'd get my butt down to the nearest station the second I knew my kids were gone. I can only hope her parents did the same. Or they may not have done the same. Again, depends.

"If she's lucky, her parents or guardians would have reported her missin' and the locals Over There or – forgive my invocation – Yggdrasil forbid, Over Here – would have gotten her information right quick and put it in the system. That system was the damn smartest thing they ever put together when they realized kids were jumping Over Here, willingly or not, just as fast as they could go.

"If she's not so lucky, if her parents didn't report her, or don't want to be found... or her to be found..." The sheriff took a moment to breathe. "She'll go to foster care. Its for orphans," the sheriff explained, "for kids whose parents are dead, can't be found, or can't take care of 'em. The foster care system will pick her up, and she'll be put in a foster home. Eventually, with a heap load of luck, she'll get adopted... Or she won't. Now, don't get me wrong. I know a heap of kids who went through the foster care system and came out just fine. Happen to be married to one of them. But a bunch of kids... don't.

"Its hard, growing up thinking no one loves you."

Dukemon came frighteningly close to dropping the little one. Only her cry of protest at being ignored for so long, or hunger, or both, snapped him back to attention.

"Sheriff, got the stuff," George jumped in without bothering to knock. He must have been a rather junior deputy if he did not realize a closed door meant _knock first! _He continued, apparently oblivious to the tension in the room, "LeAnn is warming up the bottle. Figured we should get the little lady in a diaper and a jumper before she put a pile on our best forensic link to her folks."

"Good," the sheriff answered, getting up to take the items from George. "Make sure Laurence got started on the DNA run, then scan in the prints I got and get the system running for a match."

"Right. I'll have LeAnn swing by with an evidence bag." George handed over a suspiciously large shopping bag. "Sorry," he explained at his boss's look. "I took a rough guess at her size and picked a few more bigger and smaller than what I guessed. One of those ought to work."

"Get out of here, George."

"Yes ma'am."

Sighing, the sheriff closed the door after him, shaking her head at the antics of youth. Looking at her two guests, she then asked, "I don't suppose either of you have ever tried to put a sweater on a jumping bean before?"

* * *

Later – much later, as he was still in shock from hearing what fate might befall the little one – Dukemon found himself agreeing that trying to put a jumper on that little ball of energy was like trying to get a sweater on a jumping bean. To say nothing of trying to get the diaper on.

It was by far easier to bottle feed her.

"A lot of babies like their bottles warmed," Deputy LeAnn explained when Dukemon asked. Considering how much she squirmed when in the arms of anyone but him, Dukemon had been drafted to feed her. "It reminds them of their mama's milk. ...Oh please don't tell me I need to explain mammary glands...? You know, breasts?"

"Ah... no." Dukemon could look it up later; it would probably be less embarrassing to ask the library for a reference book on the subject then it would be to press LeAnn for details.

LeAnn notably relaxed. "Well, anyway, you always got to be careful when warming up a bottle. Too hot and it could burn 'em. I always check by puttin' a drop or two on the inside of my wrist, right here," she pointed to the spot. "That's one of the more sensitive spots. If it feels too hot there, I know its too hot for a little munchkin like the lady here."

"You're rather knowledgeable on the subject," Jewelbeemon noted.

"Aw, it ain't nothin'. I babysit for my brother's brood all the time. Oh!" She gently reached over to correct Dukemon's hold. "Best not to let her get too many air bubbles. And its important to burp her afterwords. She may not need to burp, but at that age, its hard for them to burp themselves, so its always good to check. She'll probably fall right off to sleep after getting a nice full belly of good warm formula. Be nice if we could get her some real milk, but she won't be able to handle that until she's older."

"What about milk flowers?" Dukemon asked.

The question caused LeAnn to pause. "You know, I don't know. Its good for Baby I and Baby II but I don't know if it'd be good for human babies. I'd have to ask Doc about that. But I do know one other thing you've always got to do: Watch their head. You see that spot right up there?" She gestured to a spot at the top of the little one's head. "That's the baby spot. The head bones for the skull ain't finished growing in yet, so right there, there's nothing to protect the brain. Brain damage is a bad thing. The rest of the skull's all grown in, but that spot's not. Oh, and they don't have the muscle strength to hold their own heads up just yet, so its good to not let their heads tilt too far back, or that might cause trouble."

Dukemon felt himself stiffen. "Perhaps...?" he suggested, nodding towards LeAnn. So tiny and frail was this creature, it might have been better if another human – a human who knew the risks – were to take her.

"Oh, no, you're doing just fine. A regular old natural at this." she laughed away his worries.

It was after LeAnn walked him through on how to burp babies – and by the Sovereigns if that had not been the most terrifying few moments of his life! Dukemon knew exactly how much strength he held and how easy it would be to crush her tiny little bones in an instant – that the sheriff returned. And she did not look happy.

"Well, I talked to the mayor. And some higher up law-enforcement types. And more muckety-mucks then I care to deal with ever again in my lifetime." The sheriff put down a thick stack of paperwork at least twenty pages long. "Told them you're the only one who got her to quiet down from a good roar even with her tummy runnin' on empty. Told 'em Royal Knight or not, Digimon or not, you've got a good head and and even better heart. Also told them they'd better either get me a name or get over it. Sign that," the sheriff gestured to the papers, "and they'll get over it right quick."

Dukemon blinked once. Then blinked a few times more.

"...What?"

The sheriff sighed.

"She's not in the system."

Dukemon felt, to borrow the expression, his heart sink to the bottom of his shoes.

"It'd be a drain on manpower to drag her over to one of the bigger cities and transfer her Over There. Since we already got a willing foster parent right here, I told them, "Well, let's keep her here!" And they agreed thank – " The sheriff cut herself off and took a deep, calming breath. "Sorry," she apologized. Throwing around, or almost throwing around, the God of the Digital World's name without significant reason was known to make a Royal Knight royally pissed.

"Sign that heap of paperwork – of which I advise you read through real careful, 'cause I looked through it myself, didn't find any bobby-traps, but still... Sign that heap, and you can foster her. Then twelve months from now, if her parents still haven't been found, there's really nothing left to stop you from adopting her."

"Adopt...?" Jewelbeemon started to whisper. Stopped. Took one good, long look at his lord's face, and sighed. He would need to restructure the discretionary funding budget. And order books. Lots of books. And set up meetings to keep the guards and their commanders in the loop. Ugh – and probably refurnish a room near Sir Dukemon's own quarters.

It would be a logistical nightmare. But if that blossoming smile on Sir Dukemon's face was anything to go by, it would all be worth it.

_Please,_ Jewelbeemon prayed to that tiny little bundle, and to Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns, if they were listening. _Please help our lord be happy again. Its been so long since he last, truly, smiled..._

An odd stench was starting to fill the conference room.

The sheriff grimaced. "But first, I think we'd better teach you how to change a diaper."

* * *

Twelve months came. Twelve months passed. Dukemon and several of his guards came to be on first-name basis with the library and doctor's office staff.

And the sheriff's office. Especially when they were in need of a babysitter, or advice from a more seasoned parent. The connection between the Royal Knight's staff and the sheriff's office became tight enough that, when Deputies LeAnn and George married, the ceremony had to be held at Dukemon's keep to fit all the guests. The same went for their baby shower.

Dukemon's fellow Knights were somewhat thrown by the idea. After some time, they shrugged, resigning themselves to their fellow's eccentricities the same as they had to him raising Snapdragons of all things.

A year to the day, exactly, the sheriff came to Dukemon's keep with a basket full of paperwork. Chew toys, too, as it seemed the little one was starting to teethe. She found Dukemon coming out of his garden with the little one in a basket herself.

The sheriff laughed not unkindly. "Been digging in the dirt with your daddy, hum?" she asked, looking into the child's specially made basket. Little peals of laughter met her inquiry.

"Yes, indeed," Dukemon laughed, washing off the last bits of dirt. "She helped me plant a new Snapdragon seedling." After drying his hands Dukemon turned to ask, "Is there something I can help you with, Miranda? Ah, excuse me, Sheriff Miranda."

The sheriff waved away his formality, "I'm off duty. Miranda works just fine." She set down her basket of paperwork, taking out a set of oversized brightly colored rubber keys. "Here you go, sweetie. Something new to chew on, aside from your papa's things." The baby took the keys and began chewing at once.

"Ah, relief," Dukemon sighed with mock exaggeration. "I know at least MetalGrowlmon will be glad to know his tail is safe for the time being. But surely that is not the sole reason you came to visit us?"

Walking into the parlor, Miranda was offered a seat – which she accepted – and a cup of tea – which she declined. Heaving the basket full of paperwork up onto the main table, Miranda noted, "Its been twelve months to the day, you know. And everyone from here to Washington, DC, and even Tokyo, has looked for her folks. Haven't found 'em. Not likely, too, either."

Dukemon sat down, near to shock as the sheriff's words sunk in. "The paperwork...?" he managed to ask, gesturing ever so slightly to the basket full of the stuff.

"Legally air tight, couldn't be taken out with a nuke, and not a loophole in the lot. Its amazing how many lawyers you get to know when you start dealin' with politicians."

Dukemon stood and walked to the parlor's entrance. "Jewelbeemon," he called. The regent appeared at once. "Take Kaminari to her room, if you would, please. Its time for her nap."

"Sir," Jewelbeemon answered. The regent nodded to their guest, "Sheriff," sneaking a look at the paperwork before collecting the infant.

"Jewelbeemon," Miranda returned the nod with a smile. "Managed to pin her down with a name, hum?"

"She is named as she was found: A bolt of lightning from otherwise clear sky, whose thunder left everything changed," Jewelbeemon answered. He bowed slightly to his lord, picked up Kaminari's basket, and departed.

"So Kaminari means 'lightning'?"

"In essence." Dukemon stared at the pile of paperwork in front of him. "Although I have no idea how to spell it in English."

"Humph," answered the sheriff. "You've got fifteen pages out of fifty to figure it out."

Dukemon grimaced. The things you do for love...


	2. Small Change

Time skip!

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

* * *

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 2: Small Change

By the time Kaminari was six, she knew a great many things. She knew how to talk, and talk politely, how to sing, how to pick up her room, to brush her teeth, and how to comb her off-brown waist-length hair. She knew how to dress herself (pants first, _then_ socks, _then_ shoes), how to wash her hands, and how best to plant flowers. She knew quite a lot about flowers.

Kaminari also knew she wasn't, quite, normal.

Other kids she knew had two parents, one called mommy and one called daddy. Some had just one parent, a mommy or a daddy. Kaminari was like those other kids who just had one: She just had papa. But it wasn't _that_ which made her different from the other kids. It was the fact her daddy was a Digimon.

Her papa was Dukemon, one of the great Royal Knights sworn to protect the Digital World and all who lived there! He was retired now, sort of, because there wasn't much for him to do. The Vanguards, made up of human and Digimon Partnered teams, had worked so very hard that there was little for the Royal Knights to do, except step in every now and then when the Vanguard got in over their heads.

Kaminari's papa was Dukemon. Everyone who worked and lived at Dukemon's keep was a Digimon. Even her best friend DemiGuilmon (who didn't work there but lived there because she made papa laugh) was a Digimon. Everyone but Kaminari was a Digimon.

Digimon didn't get sick. But she did. Digimon didn't get broken bones when they jumped down stairs. But she did. Digimon could fly and run and bounce for hours without ever getting tired. But she did.

Kaminari wasn't, quite, normal.

"What is this I hear about you not being normal?" Papa had asked her one day in the garden.

"Well I'm not, aren't I...?" she had replied. "I get sick and broken bones from jumping down stairs and I can't run far or fast or fly, and everyone else can. And if everyone else can and I can't then I'm … not normal."

Dukemon put aside his gardening tools, leaving a chrysanthemum half planted, to pick up his daughter and hug her tight.

"You are a perfectly normal _human._ A beautiful young lady whom I love, for you are _you_, and you have given me so much joy by being yourself." Dukemon kissed her softly on the head, adding, "When you're older, you'll find that there are many things a human can do that Digimon cannot. For now, why don't you help me finish planting the chrysanthemums. And then you can feed the Snapdragons."

"By myself?" she'd asked, hopeful.

Papa gave her a look Kaminari rightfully interpreted as, "No."

But Kaminari had never guessed that soon after her sixth birthday, she would do something even papa could not.

* * *

Laughter echoed in the main hall as Kaminari returned home. The regent of Dukemon's keep, Jewelbeemon, found his morass thoughts scattered by those same giggles. Even more distracting was the child in question running up to him, backpack askew as she struggled to pull something from it.

"Jewelbeemon, Jewelbeemon, look, look! Ms. Honeybee let us use the _finger paints_ today! I made a picture just for papa!" Shyly, she presented her work, adding, "This one's just for you."

Jewelbeemon took the present in the spirit of which it was given. "Thank you, Kaminari." Another bit of kindergarten arts and craft to put with all the other bits of arts and craft. Of all the things he'd received thus far, the sculpture made from macaroni noodles had to have been the most... different.

"Is papa busy? I want to give him his, too, just as soon as I can! I worked really hard on it!"

"Really," added DemiGuilmon, coming at a more sedate pace than her friend. "All the way back she just kept talking and talking and talking about how much work she put into it."

"It was better than talking about beating up boys again," Kaminari pouted.

"Hey! He had it coming, saying a girl couldn't fight! I can _too_ fight!"

"Enough," Jewelbeemon cut in before the two could rehash their standing feud. Turning to the human, Jewlebeemon said, "Kaminari, Sir Dukemon is... away."

"Away? At a meeting?" Lord Alphamon had been calling a lot of meetings lately. Papa had been grumpier and grumpier after every one.

Jewlebeemon paused. How much should he tell...? Well, the truth had always been a good option.

"No. We do not know where Sir Dukemon is. I've personally been in contact with the other Royal Knights' keeps," and it wouldn't do to tell her that several of those keeps had contacted him for the same reason he was contacting them, "and he is not in the company of his fellows. I have patrols out now in the event Sir Dukemon went out himself and was sidetracked or delayed." Or attacked. No, it wouldn't do any good to tell her that, either.

"Did you check the garden?" Kaminari asked.

"It was the first place I checked," Jewelbeemon confirmed. "What parts of it I could check, at any rate. The Snapdragons are particularly snappish today."

Kaninari nodded. "Okay. I'll go check with the lion-weeds and the Snapdragons. Maybe they saw where papa went."

Jewelbeemon nodded himself at Kaminari's logic. She was the only other person aside from Sir Dukemon whocould go near such plants without constantly watching their backs. Yet...

"Do not dare go near the deep garden. Sir Dukemon would have my head if anything were to happen to you."

"Of course I won't go near the deep garden," Kaminari hummphed. "I don't have armor. Besides, papa told the Snapdragons not to let me close, so I couldn't go back there even if I wanted to. Here, DemiGuilmon, would you mind taking my backpack to my room?"

Taking the backpack, the black colored Guilmon replied, "Better to take this than go there. Brr. What you and Sir Dukemon see in that place, I will never know. Lion-weeds. Snapdragons. Crimson Touch. Enough to give a sane 'mon nightmares, is what it is!"

"I think the lion-weeds are cute when they're all fluffy," Kaminari countered, redoing her otherwise unbound hair in a tight, high braid.

And then the argument was over as Kaminari stepped through the otherwise unimpressive garden door.

* * *

The plants closest to the garden entrance were benign. Entertainment plats, papa called them. Simple roses, petunias, and a spattering of pansies to make a visitor feel at home. A hundred feet down the main path, and another twenty feet down a side path, was the lily pond, hydrangea patch, and guest pagoda. There was a set up of a table and a few chairs in the pagoda for guests to come and enjoy the natural wonder of fifty-some years of hard work.

Directly behind the pagoda was a line of meat apple trees. If one kept to the main path and bypassed the pagoda, a visitor would find the meat apple trees extended from one wall of the spacious garden to the other, cutting off the front garden from the center garden. Beyond the meat apple trees things got decidedly more... exotic.

Just beyond the last branch of the meat apple trees, a vibrant orange ball of fuzz the size of a compact car connected to a bright green stem ten feet in length jumped in Kaminari's path. Right behind the giant ball were dozens more, all in varying shades of oranges, yellows, browns, and grays. The fuzz split horizontally in half to open wide showing off its three rows of short sharp teeth.

Kaminari gently tossed a meat apple down the open and waiting mouth. The fuzzy orb chewed, swallowed – then rushed her, rubbing its fluff against her as it purred. The multitude of fluffs behind it also began to sway and purr, happy a friend had come instead of an intruder.

These were but a few of Duekmon's many lion-weeds.

"I'm sorry everyone. I don't have time to play today. I need to go and talk to the Snapdragons."

A variety of whimpers and disappointed growls answered. Yet, true to their nature as loyal weeds, the lion-weeds parted, allowing Kaminari clear passage deeper into the center garden. Sixty or so feet down the main path the lion-weeds gave way to equally tall, thicker stocks home to six or seven rainbow hued bell-like flowers per stock. Forked tongues flicked in and out of those downward-facing bell-like flowers. One flower at the very top of the stalk yawned, showing off dragon-sharp teeth deeper inside the flower, before it released a puff of flame and snapped shut.

Kaminari walked to the most familiar of those flowers; the one she had helped grow since she was a baby. Gently, she reached up to pet the lowest hanging flower.

"Snappy Snapdragons for real... Are you okay, Snappy?" The topmost flower released a prolonged burst of flame. "That's not good. I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Are you well enough to do me a favor?"

Soft bell chimes echoed as the stalk shivered.

"Can you ask around and see if anyone's seen papa? Jewelbeemon can't find him."

There was a slight pause. Then one flower reached over to another on a neighboring stalk. Forked tongues exchanged flickers while the rainbow hues of the flowers themselves shifted around. A few moments later and the process repeated again, the message being passed from one Snapdragon to the next until the soft bell chimes could be heard throughout the garden. Even as far back as the deep garden – the place only Sir Dukemon could go.

The sound abruptly stopped. For a breath there was nothing but silence.

The flower Kaminari was petting reached up to lick her cheek, apologetic. None of the Snapdragons had seen her papa.

Kaminari gave the flower an understanding pat. "Thank you for checking. If you get the others to promise not to burp at Jewelbeemon, I can ask him to come give all of you extra water."

The plant shivered in excitement. The message was passed along – and soon all the Snapdragons were shaking, ringing softly.

"All right," Kaminari giggled, patting the flower one last time. "I need to go help find papa now. Rest well so you can feel better soon."

Calmly, Kaminari made her way out of the center garden, being sure to give one more meat apple to the lion-weed guards for a job well done. Only after she had gotten out of the meat apple trees did she take off for the exit at a run.

* * *

Kaminari made sure to tell Jewelbeemon that the Snapdragons needed extra watering before making her way to her room. The fact she had exited the garden alone was enough to know her search had been fruitless. Jewelbeemon had sent her off to her room under the pretense that she should get to work on her homework. But Kaminari knew.

She would get in the way of Jewelbeemon's search. She'd just get under his feet and trip him up; because she was a _human_, and she could not keep up even if she tried.

It was as she was in the middle of writing out her last lowercase A – she'd been assigned to write out the capital and lowercase letters from from A to F fifteen times – that Kaminari had a revelation. Starring at the armor red letter, she whispered, "Hide and seek."

"Huh?" DemiGuilmon blinked. Kaminari's room was rather spacious, with a bedroom and bath connected to the main study. It had, Jewelbeemon had told them way back when, once been a guest room for high ranking officials and so was decorated to match. The study had a bookshelf, toy chest, two chairs (not counting the desk chair), and a comfortably fluffy sofa. DemiGuilmon was currently lounging on said sofa, trying to get some sun before the last of the day's light went out.

Turning in the chair to face the reptile Kaminari repeated, "Hide and seek. Its like hide and seek." She was getting excited now, hopping down from her seat. "Where's the last place papa ever thought to look for me?"

DemiGuilmon considered the question. "Well," she answered at length, "in here."

"In here," Kaminari repeated. "In here. That's the answer. That's where papa is!"

And now DemiGuilmon was jumping off the sofa and landing in a run, rushing after Kaminari as quick as she could. "What are you talking about?" she hissed, trying her best not to catch any attention. Not that the guards were paying much attention, what with their anxiety towards their keep's keeper.

Kaminari made a quick turn down a rarely used corridor. A corridor only one person was ever allowed to take. A corridor with only one room connected to it. It was with a start DemiGuilmon recognized exactly where they were going.

"Are you crazy?" DemiGuilmon demanded. "We can't go in there! That's...!"

"I know," Kaminari said.

And that was all there was to say as she slowly opened the door.

The room inside was terribly dark and frightening. All that darkness gave off a feeling of... of bigness. As if the room took up more space than reality could hold. There was no readily available source of light; no visible lamps, torches, not even the faintest glint of a fireplace. It was as if the room just... was. Empty, big, and oh so dark. Maybe... just maybe, she could see the faint outline of curtains blocking out all but the faintest bit of sunlight at the far, far end of the room.

"Papa," Kaminari whispered. Any volume she would have put behind the word was robbed by that great nothingness before her.

"This is stupid," DemiGuilmon hissed. "He's probably out on patrol. Sidetracked by a flower. Sparring with Omegamon. Not in here, where we're expressly forbidden from going~!"

"He would have called by now if any of that were so," Kaminari countered, adding at a soft hiss, "And you know it," before turning back to face the emptiness. "Papa?" she tried again, a little louder. Nothing save a faint moan answered.

"See? He's not here," DemiGuilmon started to pull on Kaminari's dress. "Now let's get _out_ of here before Jewelbeemon shows up. Or, worse, Sir Dukemon!"

Another faint moan. The room wasn't _quite_ big enough for a steady wind to form all itself. Thick curtains did not rustle in the slightest and so it was safe to guess the windows were closed tight. If memory served, right below was Dukemon's most secretive, most well-kept garden plot. The only other person who had ever seen it was Jewelbeemon.

The curtains were shut tight; the moan was not the wind, nor any variation of flora Kaminari knew.

"Look, come on, can we just go?" DemiGuilmon whimpered. Something about this place was dragging at her to get _away_.

"No," Kaminari whispered. "No... No, something isn't right. It isn't..."

And before DemiGuilmon could stop her, Kaminari had thrown the door wide open, letting in as much light as she could, and rushed into the room at close to a dead sprint. Now she shouted, "Papa?" rushing forward full speed despite the consequences.

About mid-way the room's fireplace ignited. The flame within was small but bright – enchanted, no doubt. What light it cast was enough to see by. For a chilling second, Kaminari wished it hadn't been enough, for there was her papa sprawled face down before the hearth, dead.

The softest of moans escaped Dukemon.

Not dead, Kaminari realized. Just... hurt.

"Papa!" He must have been hurt badly, because it took barely any effort to roll him onto his back. Warm golden eyes that had never before seemed weak fluttered for a moment. Another moan, this time more pronounced – it must have been a question. "Its okay, papa, its me. Its okay... Oh, DemiGuilmon, don't just stand there! Get Jewelbeemon!"

Rooted at the door's entrance by fear and something more, DemiGuilmon could only croak a monosyllable.

Standing up to her full height, Kaminari glared. Her foot stomped down. The fireplace's tiny flame jumped, shining just a little bit brighter. One commanding roar: "_**Now!**_"

Whatever was holding DemiGuilmon released her. The little bipedal dragon was off like a shot, screaming for Jewelbeemon at the top of her lungs.

Kaminari returned at once to her papa. "Its okay," she whispered, even though she was crying. Where was the...? Ah, there was the bed, a hop and a skip away from the fireplace. Maybe she could... Yes, if she shifted one hand there, and tugged at his cape here; it was fortunate his armaments were not present, otherwise getting him into bed would have been impossible, not just tricky. And even then she could only get him face-down on the bedspread with his knees hanging off the bed's edge.

Although the fact she could pick Dukemon up at all was terrifying.

"Kaminari!"

The six year old turned back towards the entrance. Good – DemiGuilmon was back, and she'd brought Jewelbeemon with her. Now that the regent was here things really would be all right. It had been the insect that had shouted her name.

"Jewelbeemon, good... Papa's hurt. Help me get him in bed, please. And we'll need light – but I can get that once he's settled, and..."

"Kaminari!" Jewelbeemon shouted again. It was only then that Kaminari noticed neither he nor DemiGuilmon had taken a step inside the room. "_No one_ may enter Sir Dukemon's private room. It is forbidden!"

"But he's hurt! You have to!"

"No!" the regent yelled. If Kaminari had been a hint less terrified about her papa, she might have caught the panicked note in Jewelbeemon's voice. "I cannot! Neither of us can!"

There had always been a rigorous amount of tradition in Kaminari's life. Tradition that could never be violated, or else. At the moment, Kaminari had had it up to _here_ with tradition.

Another commanding roar echoed by a stop of an angry foot and a sharp brightening of the fireplace flames. "_**Get in here, now!**_"

Against all apparent sanity, DemiGuilmon darted into the room and started helping. Between the six year old and the Child, they soon had Dukemon properly on the bed. DemiGuilmon, claws shaking, brought Sir Dukemon's cape to Jewelbeemon while Kaminari rushed to open the curtains. Even twilight would be better than all this blasted darkness.

"How did you...?" Jewelbeemon whispered, stunned. "How are you not deleted?"

DemiGuilmon could only shake her head, answering, "I don't know. I don't _know_." She swallowed back fear. "Sir Dukemon's hurt. Bad. Just not anywhere that can be seen. Here," she pressed the cape into Jewelbeemon's hands. "Maybe... you can find something off of this. We're gonna need... Fresh water for drinking, and food. Probably broth. Like what 'Nari had. When she was sick." Red eyes looked up at him in stupefied shock. "What's happening, Jewelbeemon?" Fear dripped in her every word. "What's...?"

"I don't know," the regent answered truthfully. "But I give you my word I will find out. Keep me informed."

"R-Right," DemiGuilmon said, because it was the only thing she could say.

"Pillows!" Kaminari called out. "Jewelbeemon, don't forget to bring pillows, too! Nice extra stuffed ones so we can help papa sit up a bit."

Jewelbeemon took one step back. Crossing his right fist over his chest, he bowed as formal as Kaminari had ever seen him. Then left.

* * *

Jewelbeemon was a studious worker, but his greatest skills were in multitasking. More specifically, in assigning duties at need to get the most done with the least amount of effort.

"General!"

The WarGrowlmon in charge of guards came forward in a heartbeat. A crisp salute, "Sir!"

"Take Sir Dukemon's cape," Jewelbeemon ordered, handing over the item with a hint more reverence than had been used when he received it. "Run every test you and your men can think off. And when you run out of mechanical, contact whomever you need for the mystical. You've my full authorization to contact _anyone_, even the general of another Knight's guard. Speed is of the essence, but accuracy more so. Sir Dukemon's life may hang in the balance."

"Sir!" The general saluted once more, then took off.

"Communication!"

The Knightmon in charge of communication shuffled out. "Sir?" the poor fellow squeaked.

"I need a secure line to Lord Alphamon, top priority. _Top_ priority information for Lord Alphamon _only_. Code 10."

The Knightmon squeaked. Code ten meant one of two things: The Worlds were about to end, or a Royal Knight was at death's door.

"Sir!" squeaked the Knightmon again, before rushing off to his duty.

"Chef," Jewelbeemon no longer yelled as those in the keep who had no pressing duties were now standing in the receiving hall, watching with slacked jaws.

"Sir," the Growlmon cook stepped forward.

"Ready a meal for Lady Kaminari and DemiGuilmon; include a pitcher of cooled water at the maximum size available. Let me know when it is ready. I will deliver the meal myself. Also... You recall the menu from three years ago?"

"When our poor Sir Dukemon's daughter had that Sovereigns' damned _flu_. I remember."

"Check that you have all the ingredients in stock."

There was nothing more on the topic Jewelbeemon needed to say. Everyone in the keep knew now that Sir Dukemon had been found; that he was... ill.

It was just after Jewelbeemon had issued the otherwise nonsensical order to round up pillows of a certain type that Knightmon reported communication with Lord Alphamon's keep had been established.

* * *

The communications room, for all its high-tech and soundproofed walls, was rather bland. Jewelbeemon dismissed the Knightmon before locking himself inside. On the holographic communication screen in front of him was Lord Alphamon's regent, a Doruguremon.

Doruguremon got right to the point: "What reason do you have, regent, to invoke so dire a code? What gives you the right to demand an audience with Lord Alphamon?"

"I must speak to Lord Alphamon alone," Jewelbeemon pressed.

"You have no right," Doruguremon growled.

"As regent I have every right when my Knight stands a hair's breadth from deletion!" The look of shock on Doruguremon's muzzle was worth the loss of composure. "Beyond that I cannot say unless it is to Lord Alphamon himself. No other. The news I bring is too dire. I can speak it to no other."

"How dare...!" Doruguremon went suddenly quite. "But..." he said to someone off screen. Stopped. Sighed. "Stand by," he growled, clearly displeased. The holographic image shivered for a moment, then reformed.

Jewelbeemon bowed deep from the waist.

"Rise."

"I thank you for this audience, Lord Alphamon, and apologize for my rudeness."

The imposing black-armored form of Alphamon waved away his words with a flick of his wrist. "Speak not of it, regent of Sir Dukemon, and report."

Jewelbeemon bowed once more, "Sir," before raising his head. "As you are aware, my lord Sir Dukemon had been found missing this morning after the fist change of guards. Searches were done to the extent that I contacted many of my fellow regents inquiring if Sir Dukemon had visited their respective lords' keeps. During this inquiry it came to my attention Sir Omegamon, Sir Magnamon, Sir Dynasmon, and Sir Duftmon had also gone missing."

"Of this I am aware," Alphamon cut in, cuing Jewelbeemon that he'd best get to the point.

"Sir. This evening after the second rotation of the twilight guard, Sir Dukemon's human daughter located Sir Dukemon near dead. In his personal room."

Alphamon's eyes went wide. "_What?_" The volume was such it stressed the speakers. "Impossible! The wards of each Knights' keep are laid so that nothing can enter a Royal Knight's personal room! Not without their permission! Not without dying on the spot! I laid those wards myself! Aside from the master of the keep, only _I_ should be able to enter without permission, if pressed to it! And you're saying a human...!"

"Sir," Jewelbeemon interrupted, grateful Lord Alphamon was only a hologram. "Sir Dukemon's daughter entered without harm. Moreover, she allowed for a Digimon to enter unscathed as well."

There was no outcry to this news. Only wide-eyed disbelief. If his helmet could allow it, Lord Alphamon's jaw might well have been hanging loose in shock.

"What is of most critical value, Lord Alphamon, sir, is Sir Dukemon is at death's door. Given this revelation I fear Sir Dukemon's missing fellow Knights might also be in their personal rooms; also deeply injured."

"Inured how?" Lord Alphamon managed to ask.

"I do not know. I have every available resource examining Sir Dukemon's cape. Though we are limited to the mechanical alone, I hope some answer will be made clear."

Lord Alphamon stood silent for what felt like a _very_ long time. At last he spoke.

"Once I have proved or denied your suspicions regarding our missing Royal Knights, I shall come in person to inspect Dukemon's cape."

Jewelbeemon bowed. "I shall make ready for you, Lord Alphamon."

"...Are you... Are you certain the human is unharmed? And the Digimon as well?"

Jewelbeemon bowed a notch lower. "I swear to it. I have seen them with my own eyes. They are unharmed."

Another painfully long silence.

"I come with all due haste, regent Jewelbeemon."

The connection abruptly cut out. Once the machines were completely powered down did Jewelbeemon give in to the impulse to sit down, if only for a moment. Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns above, what a nightmare this would be.

With a twinge of aggravation, Jewelbeemon realized this nightmare would get even _worse_ when Lord Alphamon met Kaminari. Bad enough a human had entered unscathed, but a six year old child?

...Well, there was nothing Jewelbeemon could do to calm the coming storm. Other than praying.


	3. Change Guard

Ah, to clarify just in case. Dukemon is nine or so feet tall, the average height for the Royal Knights. In full armor he's got to weigh a few hundred pounds at least.

Kaminari's _six_, maybe four feet tall, and a wimpy forty seven pounds. Perfectly normal for a six year old. Which means she should not, under any conceivable circumstances, be able to pick up much less budge Dukemon. Big clue for her that something is _wrong._

Also, to be extra clear, the name of the town closest to Dukemon's keep is Gypsum.

We now return to your regularly scheduled fic.

* * *

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 3: Change Guard

A bit past second night watch, someone had the brilliance to used the smaller, personal communication room to contact Sheriff Miranda and inform her Kaminari would not be going to school tomorrow. Or any other day for the foreseeable future. Family emergency. The sheriff would understand.

_The sheriff would understand, indeed,_ Jewelbeemon thought to himself with a grimace, grateful his insect features could give away nothing.

"Sheriff," Jewelbeemon spoke in what he hoped sounded like a consoling tone. At least she'd had the kindness to call instead of coming in person.

"Miranda," the sheriff countered. "'nd Jewelbeemon? I've been around the block enough times to know when someone's sittin' on black ops. All I need answered are two questions. One: There anything my department can do to help our good neighbors? Two: There anything our favorite brat's gonna need you don't got handy?"

Jewelbeemon took a moment to do a quick check – what Kaminari might need, what he knew they had, what they might _not_ have after Lord Alphamon descended on them...

Shaking off the thought with a twitch of his wings, Jewelbeemon answered, "To your second question, no. We are well supplied at the moment. As for your first question: It would be, perhaps, in everyone's best interest if you informed what number of our people have relocated to Gypsum that something suspicious is afoot. If possible they should resume patrols and check in with their guard captains at regular intervals. Also... we have a guest scheduled to arrive soon. _Not_ panicking over this particular guest would be well advised."

Sheriff Miranda looked at him, as if staring at his image on her tiny communication screen would provide all the answers to the questions she was pointedly not asking.

"Understood." Miranda gave a soft quirk of a smile. "Clear skies and good fightin' to you and yours. Gypsum sheriff department, out."

* * *

On the other end of the line, Miranda leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh. Half her department was openly staring, while the other half were trying a bit too hard to look like they weren't staring. Sighing one more time, Miranda reached up and reactivated the outdated hunk of communication system. She punched in a number; watched static build and fuzz. Then the picture cleared up beautifully to show a man in his mid twenties, with cropped hair the same color as her own, dressed in a white and blue uniform buttoned tight jacket and pants.

"Mom?" the man asked, straightening his glasses. "I thought you hated using anything other than a telephone."

"I do, Jacob. I do indeed." A few of her deputies made guilty little coughing sounds. "But right now I ain't callin' as your mother. I'm callin' as a private citizen of Gypsum worried that somethin' ain't right up at our good old neighbor Dukemon's place."

Jacob frowned. Miranda couldn't help but smile at the look. The boy was the spiting image of his father (God rest his soul) when he wrinkled his nose like that.

"Mom, if something's happening at a Royal Knights' castle, then the Royal Knights have to deal with it. The Vanguards are expressly prohibited from interfering in Knight affairs. Its what keeps them from interfering in ours."

"I know that," she assured her boy. "I know that. But you and Richie comin' to check on your dear, old, worried ma ain't breakin' the rules, now is it? Besides, you four youngins need a vacation, and I do miss you dearly."

A few more coughing noises echoed in the background; stifles of laughter. Jacob, however, was the epitome of seriousness.

"You're that worried?" he asked.

"Serious as the grave, I'm afraid."

Jacob wrinkled his nose again, considering. "Well... yeah, Richie, our Partners, and I do have some emergency leave squirreled away. We can be there by tomorrow?"

"Just come quick as you can. Ah – hold on, Jacob, George is doing charades to get my attention. Yes, what is it, George?"

"WarGrowlmon and Mic Santos are here. WarGrowlmon says he's got to talk to you right quick."

Miranda rolled her eyes to comedic effect. "I'm sorry, sweetie, we're gonna have to cut this short. Duty never sleeps and all that rot. See you, your brother, and the rest of the gaggle tomorrow." Jacob answered with the usual, "I love you"s then clicked off. Miranda rubbed her eyes – she hated using that thing; gave her eye strain – and turned away from the now offline machine.

Walking outside with George right on her heels, she found one Mr. Mic Santos snuggled up in the crook of his Partner's metal arms. The five year old was dressed in nothing more than his pajamas with a thick quilt wrapped tight around him for warmth. Miranda gave the nine foot tall cybernetic dragon a look fit to skin cats.

"I do hope the Santos' know where there boy is."

"Safe," answered WarGrowlmon. Miranda frowned. She knew this particular sort-of-ex-guard from Dukemon's keep. He wouldn't be this clipped with his answers unless something mighty nasty were bugging him. "There's something going on," he growled, and Miranda silently congratulated herself for being right, "I just can't tell _what_. My scans keep picking up pings of... something. Something that isn't right. At first it wasn't bad enough for us to be more than cautions."

"Us?" Sheriff Miranda cut in.

WarGrowlmon nodded. "All of us in Sir Dukemon's service have been feeling _It_. Even those who weren't can still tell... There's something bad out there." He paused, straightening up in the old habit of a guard giving a report to a superior officer. "Ma'am. Fifteen minutes ago a high-tier Mega-level entered BlackWarGrowlmon's sensor range."

BlackWarGrowlmon... She knew that one, too. Far north side of Gypsum, partnered to an armor smith young enough to be one of her boys, who'd never figured he'd find his Partner much less one as big as BlackWarGrowlmon.

"He couldn't identify it, so he sent a copy of his scans to me. Used to be his commander back before..." WarGrowlmon paused to smile at the sleeping boy in his arms. Then with a growl he got back on point. "I recognized the entity almost immediately. You don't forget that kind of power, even if you've only seen it through a recording."

"And it is?" Miranda pressed not unkindly.

"Lord Alphamon."

Miranda felt about ready to drop where she stood. "Lord _Alphamon_?" George squeaked behind her. Couldn't blame the poor fellow. Rumors were anything that went up against Alphamon tended to die right quick. None of the other Knights stood a chance against him in open combat. Nothing did.

"Vector and velocity put him at Sir Dukemon's keep inside a half hour. Ma'am... He's coming alone."

And if that weren't a reason to break out the fortified bunkers, Miranda didn't know what was.

"I just finished talkin' to Jewelbeemon not too long ago. There is, indeed, something foul afoot. Didn't know it was bad enough to warrant a visit from your boss's boss." Now Jewelbeemon's comment about not panicking made sense. "How many of your folks can get back on patrol?"

WarGrowlmon tilted his head; contacting others, she guessed.

"Not enough to make a decent squad," he finally answered, growling, "but enough to set up a security patrol around the immediate town. There are enough of us with sensors or sensitivity stationed at enough spots to rig an early warning system."

"Good enough I suppose. Tap it into our emergency contact system and we'll have to run with it. I'm puttin' you in charge of the Digimon aspect of this. George! Quit gibberin and get my boy back on the horn. Tell him he don't have to use up his vacation time now – I got jumpy locals and need Vanguards backup."

"I can have the squad formed up inside the hour," WarGrowlmon cut in.

"First you call Mic's parents and tell them to get their butts over here. _Then_, you fly the Bat-Signal or however you form up your squads. And if those squaddies of yours have Partners who are kids, they better damn well bring the parents with them, too." Miranda paused. Turning around she shouted into the office proper, "LeAnn! Contact the school! Tell 'em we've got jumpy Partners who're more high-strung than usual, and that we're workin' on finding out why. Yes, I know its damn well three in the morning. Wake up the bloody principle if you have to!"

For once she was glad Gypsum was small enough to have only one school. It got a little cramped sometimes, with kindergarten through twelfth grade all crammed into one building, but it made situations like this a lot easier to deal with.

"Done and done," WarGrowlmon stated. "Mrs. Santos is... annoyed with me, despite the necessity."

"Annoyed is the polite way of puttin' it," the sheriff growled. If this had happened to one of her boys? The dent she'd leave in the offending Partner's skull would be a good reminder to never do it again.

"Now," Miranda harrumphed, fighting down a growing sense of unease in her gut, "Let's start talkin' patrol routes and strategy..."

* * *

Lord Alphamon's arrival reminded Jewelbeemon of Kaminari's. Only with less screaming and more genuflecting. And a distinct lack of Sir Dukemon...

"You were correct, regent," the Lord of the Royal Knights growled, a dangerous sound in and of itself.

Jewelbeemon dared not raise his head until Lord Alphamon had passed him. "In this case I am sorry I am," he answered, demure. Five Royal Knights brought low in their personal chambers...

"As am I." Alphamon paused, looking around the receiving hall. Each Knight's keep followed the same basic floor plan, but each Knight could customize it however they wished. Another few moments to look about the area, then, "Take me to Sir Dukemon, regent."

"At once."

Given leave to do so, Jewelbeemon took point. What guards were not slack-jawed in awe were at rigid attention as they passed. When they came to Sir Dukemon's private corridor, the two guards stationed there came to strict attention. As they should have. They were two of the best Jewelbeemon could find. And if Lord Alphamon were curious about the covered wicker basket at one guard's feet he made no mention of it. Not that it seemed as though Lord Alphamon was paying attention to anything less than getting to Sir Dukemon.

"The human is still with him?" Alphamon demanded curtly, just out of earshot of the guards.

Jewelbeemon managed a cultured shrug. "Lady Kaminari will not be removed. _Cannot_ be removed."

"The Digimon with her..."

"Has tried," Jewelbeemon cut in. "And failed. We are here."

Indeed they were.

Inside Sir Dukemon's private room had become notably brighter between the light from the fireplace and the soft moonlight of the windows. Sir Dukemon himself had been placed in the center of his bed, reclining upwards slightly due to the volume of pillows stuffed behind him. While he still looked miserable, his breathing seemed to be even. Painful, but even. A tiny shape of a midget human female wearing a winter red dress could be seen curled up tight against Dukemon's side, her back to the door. If Alphamon dared to guess the thing was probably holding Dukemon's hand.

A DemiGuilmon was also next to Dukemon. Only this Digimon had the sense not to be clingy, and was instead draped like an impromptu blanket across the human's side, muzzle facing the door.

Alphamon paused at the threshold. Feeling with magic as old as the Digital World itself, he placed one hand on the air – on that invisible line that separated _inside_ from _outside_. Closing his eyes to better concentrate, he checked, cautiously, how weak this barrier was. The other four he'd seen this night had been reduced to rags by some great force, but they still held. Barely. This one...

This one had, not very long ago, been dead. Now something had repaired it, strengthened it; though it was still weak, it was strong enough to keep uninvited guests out. Give it a few hours and it might even be strong enough to repel him. How very peculiar. What could have done this? Perhaps... No, such a thing was impossible. Yet...

Mind made up, Alphamon took a step back. "You there. Human," he called into the room. The creature did not stir. "Human. Wake!" Still nothing. It was possible...

"Lord Alphamon?" Jewelbeemon asked, tentative.

"I need to ask that human a question. Damned all for it to be asleep at a time like this!"

"In the lady's defense, she is barely old enough to qualify as a Baby II." Jewelbeemon took a bold step forward for someone of his rank. "If I may?" Growling, Alphamon stepped back, letting Jewelbeemon have clear access to the room. In a voice he must have kept reserved to snap raw recruits to stations, Jewelbeemon – not quite shouted but not quite said, "_Kaminari_."

The human visibly jumped, startling the DemiGuilmon to wakefulness. The Digimon took sleepy notice of Jewelbeemon... and then paled at seeing whom the regent escorted. The human, meanwhile, made a sleepy grump before falling back to sleep, oblivious.

"DemiGuilmon, if you would be so kind? Lord Alphamon has a question for Kaminari."

"Eh-heh," breathed the Child. "Right. Sure." Slowly, DemiGuilmon managed to drag her eyes from Lord Alphamon to the sleeping human. Glaring a bit, she grabbed the child by both shoulders and started to shake. "Ka-mi-na-ri wa-ke up right _now!_"

"Uumph...?" came a sleepy inquiry.

"Jewelbeemon found someone who can help Sir Dukemon," DemiGuilmon answered. "But he needs you _awake_ so he can ask _you_ a question. So up," she nudged the human with her muzzle, "Up," another nudge, "_Up._"

On the last nudge the human managed to sit up an rub sleep-dust from her eyes. Her hair was not quite a disheveled mess, but it wasn't far from it.

"A," she yawed, "A question...?"

DemiGuilmon turned her so that she faced the door. "Yeah. Lord Alphamon has a question."

"Um-kay." Another wide yawn. "What's the question?"

Taking this to be as good a time as any, Lord Alphmon stepped forward again. Two sleepy amber-gold eyes blinked up at him. Yggdrasil, why a child of all things...?

"How did you enter here?" Lord Alphamon asked at length.

"Through the door," Kaminari answered, naively innocent. Alphamon bit down on a growl. A breath later he managed to ask, "Did you hear or see anything before you came in?"

Kaminari shook her head, "Just papa moaning; but I didn't know it was him until I came inside."

"Did you say anything, do anything, before entering?"

Another sleepy negative.

"Will you invite me in?" Confused half-asleep eyes blinked at him, their owner looking at him askance. Lord Alphamon repeated, "Will you invite me in?"

"But why...?"

"Kaminari," Jewelbeemon stepped in before the half-asleep child could raise Lord Alphamon's ire. "There is a powerful spell on this door. No one may come in without an invitation first. Lord Alphamon wants to help Sir Dukemon, but to do so, he has to come in. Will you invite him?"

"Oh." So that was why Jewelbeemon couldn't come in. "Okay. Please come in, Lord Alphamon."

It was amazing. Alphamon, sensitive as he was to mystic arts, could feel the guarding spell of Dukemon's private room reach out and embrace him, granting him tentative access. The only visible sign of this was the fireplace's fire flickering ever so slightly. How in Yggdrasil's name the human had managed it, Alphamon had not the slightest idea.

Setting the question aside, Alphamon made his way to Dukemon's bedside. The child was brighter than she looked – she had quickly slid off the bed and stood to one side. She was attentive, too, watching his every move with careful consideration. When Alphamon began his work, the human grabbed DemiGuilmon's hand.

"Old spells," DemiGuilmon whispered in her ear, not once taking her eyes off the glowing green spell-work. "_Really_ old spells. Lord Alphamon's got a rep for being really good with Old Magic."

"It would help if there were no distractions," Alphamon growled softly. Both children squeaked, before clamping hands over their mouths and going stiff with silence.

_Peace at last_, Alphamon thought to himself with a growl. Then there was no more time to think such thoughts as the Lord of the Royal Knights lost himself in his work.

* * *

Hours. It took Alphamon hours to work his magic. The essence of the wound was the same as those afflicted on Omegamon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, and Duftmon, but it clung to Dukemon differently. It clung, gripping at chunks of his Core that were scared from old battle wounds. Clung and gripped and festered, stealing his life.

Alphamon had faced such darkness before. Had faced it, fought it, emerged victorious against it, even when it claimed his brothers. Calling on the hope and love that had shielded him so well he pressed the attack. No power of the Dark Ocean would have his friend this day. Not again. Not ever!

It was so terribly entrenched...

…..

Oh. How could he have missed _this_? This bright warmth and light and love that clung to Dukemon as tightly as the darkness. That would fight such a terrifying force if only it knew how. Alphamon gathered that strength. Wrapped it in his spells, marshaled it to battle. Moved with it, fought with it –

_Fight, Dukemon! Fight!_

At the bright hour of noon the battle was won.

Alphamon opened his eyes with caution. First he noticed the human was sitting at Dukemon's side once more, holding his hand in her two much smaller ones. The brat's Digimon companion, seated beside her, could only shrug, apologetic. Alphamon found he had a faint understanding of what had happened: The human – Kaminari was it? Lightning? – had come close in the darkest hours before dawn to lend her intangible support.

Umph. That burst of light made so much sense now. The child was a bundle of uncomplicated, untwisted love – love as pure as snow. Love as deadly as a poisoned knife to darkness.

Dukemon gave a cold, hard cough. The girl dared to move the slightest bit closer, squeaked, "Papa?" Alphamon quickly steadied his old friend, helping him to sit up another short bit. Dukemon gave a few more coughs before settling.

Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he mumbled, "I must be dreaming."

"Papa..." Kaminari was smiling. Tears threatened to turn the smile into a frown. Rubbing the tears out of her eyes she wailed, "Oh papa!" before pouncing on the poor 'mon.

Dukemon's abrupt wince pulled her back faster than DemiGuilmon could.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered. "I'm sorry! I...!"

Dukemon reached up with the hand she had held tight to until just then. Resting his hand atop her head, he ruffled her hair, sighing, "At least I know I am not dreaming. But how in the world did you get in here?"

"Through the door," DemiGuilmon giggled, tears preventing Kaminari from doing much else besides nodding in agreement. "When she saw you were in trouble, sir, she turned around and dragged _me_ through, 'cause nothing was going to hurt her papa without a fight. She kicked up a huge fuss!"

"I – sniffle – I did not," his beautiful daughter grumpily replied. "And I didn't – didn't _drag_ you anywhere..."

"Ah, Kaminari? Trust me on this. You dragged me in here."

"Well," Dukemon cut in before they could argue, "that explains you two. Yet... Lord Alphamon, forgive me, but how did _you_ get here?"

Alphamon gave his friend a gentle pat on the shoulder. "A long and ugly story, friend. The worst of it is over. Now you need only recover."

Kaminari gave her papa a tender hug. "I'll go get some food. 'nd tell Jewelbeemon you're awake. Come on, DemiGuilmon."

"I'm comin'," DemiGuilmon grumbled.

At the entrance to her papa's room, Kaminari turned and bowed. Without further word she left.

A few short breaths of silence. Once he was sure the two children were out of earshot, Dukemon made an effort to sit up a bit better. "Well, friend. About that long, ugly story?"

Nodding, Alphamon began.

* * *

"And so I am here," Alphamon concluded nearly two hours later. By that time Alphamon had found a cozy enough chair to sit by his friend's bedside; Jewelbeemon had returned his cape, and come and gone with breakfast. Or perhaps it would be better to say lunch, given the hour. Kaminari was off sleeping, he hoped.

Kaminari...

"It is good to hear that the others will be fine as well," Dukemon commented at length.

"Ah. But that is not your most immediate concern."

"You read me well, old friend. Indeed, that is not... The ward was whole when you came?"

Alphamon shook his head in a negative. "Not quite," he corrected. "It had fallen completely. This is but speculation on my part, but... That human loves you greatly. It could never handle love well – too much light. So when she arrived on scene, her love pushed it back just enough for the guarding spells to reignite."

Dukemon gave a sour sound. "I will need to check the garden below here. I planted Wisteria beneath my windowsill for a _reason_."

"I can check for you, if it worries you?" Alphamon offered.

"Your words are kindness, but their execution difficult. I've a great many lion-weeds and Snapdragons between the garden entrance and my plot – and a mystic thorn barrier to keep out everything else."

"Mystic thorn?" At Dukemon's nod, Alphamon chuckled lightly. "Quite a bit of overkill."

"Not when you consider I keep Crimson Touch in the deep garden." It was Dukemon's turn to chuckle at Alphamon's look. "I was the only gardener in either World that could handle it, and it seemed like such a waste to burn such beautiful flora. The bushes are quite breathtaking in bloom. Remind me to show you some time."

Alphamon's incredulous stare translated to, "Remind me to have you not."

A whispered, "Papa?" at the door drew both Knights' attentions. Standing, Alphamon turned, allowing Dukemon a clearer look at the door. Jewelbeemon was standing there with one hand firmly clamped on Kaminari's shoulder. The girl in question was dressed in a long-sleeved night dress and was rubbing at her eyes tiredly, as if she'd only just stopped crying.

"Forgive me, Lord Alphamon, Sir Dukemon, however..."

Dukemon interrupted his regent with a raised hand. A simple shake of the head showed Dukemon understood the situation all too well.

"Come here, Kaminari," Dukemon ordered, patting a spot beside him. The girl sniffled as she made her way over, climbing in to bed to snuggle up against Dukemon without a second thought. "A nightmare, hum?" Dukemon gave a silent cue for Jewelbeemon to depart; in the same movement, he gestured for Alphamon to retake his seat. Tucking back a stray lock he asked her, "Perhaps you might tell me about it?"

Kaminari sniffled. "T-They were co-coming," she managed to whimper. "T-They were coming to... to eat you, and you were s-s-still hurt and I – I – I couldn't s-stop them and the just kept c-coming and c-coming and... and..."

"Hush my dear one," Dukemon urged her when tears choked off her words. "Who was coming?"

Alphamon felt the guarding spell flair when the child cried out, "The ones who hurt you the first time!"

Dukemon exchanged an alarmed look with Alphamon. Alphamon who was already standing, hands wreathed in Old Magic that cut into the air, a chisel into stone. The magic burned and writhed and fell in protective circles around the perimeter of the room. It was something of a surprise when DemiGuilmon charged in, growling fit to fight, faced the fireplace, and fired.

The burst of tainted sea air and the hollow sound of shadows splintering drenched whatever shock they might have felt with fear. DemiGuilmon hopped up onto the bed, still growling.

"I _hate_ shadows," the Child dragon hissed. "Hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em! First they bug you, then they bug 'Nari. When are they just gonna bug off?"

Alphamon found himself staring at DemiGrowlmon as if she were some other type of Digimon altogether. Before he could say much of anything, Dukemon demanded, "Explain."

Red eyes loosening from their battle ready slits, DemiGuilmon turned back partway, half to face Sir Dukemon and half to keep an eye out for more shadows. "Kaminari skipped the part earlier about how, when she first opened your door, sir, the room was black. No light, no fireplace flame, no lamps – curtains were closed, so no daylight, what little bit of it was left. Just... black. And there was something wrong with that black. But hey, it started fading when the fireplace lit up again, and I'd just run right in without invitation. Figured I must have been seeing things when what shadows were left started moving.

"When I saw the shadows in 'Nari's room move I thought it was because I was half asleep. Then she started having nightmares, 'nd Jewelbeemon took her to see you...

"And one of those moving shadows made a lunge for her throat. Kinda figured I wasn't dreaming then when I had to use a friggin' Rock Breaker to finish it. Ah – yeah... I kinda broke the floor in 'Nari's room, too."

Dukemon was growling himself now, holding his daughter as close and as tight as he dared. Shadows! In _his _keep! This could not stand! He'd have to do a thorough search from top to bottom and brief the guards – forget property damage; if a shadow moved without light to guide it, shoot the damned thing! And the town! He had to warn the town. What few number of his guards from back then might not recognize the source but they'd recognize the significance.

Shadows! Damnable things. The not quite servants but not quite warriors of the Dark Ocean were a blasted nuisance. Wisteria should have kept them out at a minimum! And...!

And why was Alphamon looking at him like that?

"Dukemon?" Alphamon asked, tentative. DemiGuilmon was also staring, jaw slack in a silent, "Whoa."

"Yes?" he managed to not – quite – growl at them.

Kaminari snuggled tighter against him. "Papa, 'm glad you're feeling better, but could you turn down the lights? Its nice and pretty and it made the shadows go away, but now its too bright..."

It was perhaps the most bizarre way for Dukemon to find out he was glowing.


	4. Guard Shift

Same disclaimer as in chapter 1.

I recommend Wikimon for what happens later in this chapter. Visual aid will be helpful...

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 4: Guard Shift

"But papa~!" Kaminari whimpered, trying to sit up. Dukemon gently pushed her back down into his bed, tucking the covers up to her chin. "But you said Alphamon needs to look at something in the garden. I can take him, _then_ I can go to bed!"

"No," Dukemon answered. He was trying, perhaps foolishly, to ignore the fact he was still glowing.

"But... But you just got better! And I don't feel sleepy at all!"

"Kaminari."

"But...!"

"Sir," DemiGuilmon spoke up. Swallowing around a sudden lump in her throat at Dukemon's glare, she squeaked, "She's... not gonna listen to reason."

Sitting up in bed, Kaminari crossed her arms. There was a stubborn look to her Dukemon could recognize – the same look he had given her many a time before. "I'm gonna help," she growled. It was a fair mimic of Dukemon's own growl.

Pushing a lock of her hair in place, Dukemon replied, "But you have helped. More than you know. Now it is time for you to get some rest, and stay where I know you will be safe."

Kaminari pouted. "Fine," she yielded. Dukemon turned to stand as she announced, "Then I'll go nap in the lion-weed bed. And maybe Lord Alphamon will want to come too. Its really very pretty."

DemiGuilmon tried her best to keep her giggles to a minimum. Alphamon, who had been busy examining the fireplace – and its spells – managed only to blink. Dukemon took a deep breath, slow and careful, reigning in his fear by force of will.

"Very well," Dukemon sighed. "But _only_ if Lord Alphamon agrees to let you be his escort. Furthermore," he snapped before Kaminari could shout hurray, "if Lord Alphamon says a plant has to go, it goes. Messily, if needed."

"With a boom," DemiGuilmon added in, grinning.

"And you must swear to me, Kaminari, that once you are done you will come straight back here with DemiGuilmon and lock the door behind you. To the gardens, then back. No where else. Not your room, not the kitchen, no where. Am I clear?"

"Yes, papa!" Kaminari pushed the covers off with a giggle. "I should go get my work dress!"

"No." Kaminari paused, looking up at her papa with a frown. "No," Dukemon repeated. "DemiGuilmon will go get it. You will stay here."

"Right!" DemiGuilmon saluted. In one short hop she was out the door.

"I need to speak with Lord Alphamon, alone," Dukemon pressed the emphasis by pushing Kaminari back into bed. "When you are ready, meet us at the garden entrance."

"Yes sir..." If it weren't for the fact her life was at stake, Dukemon would have laughed at her pout.

With a flick of his cape, Dukemon gestured for his honored guest to proceed him. Nodding, Alphamon did so, stepping to the side as DemiGuilmon returned with a spotted knee-length shirt and jeans. The little Child gave the two Megas a cheeky grin before shutting the door behind them.

"Kaminari's room is not so far from mine," Dukemon explained. Having nothing to say to that, Alphamon merely nodded instead. They had barely taken a few steps down the hallway when Dukemon pulled Alphamon aside. "There are a great many things I have in my garden, Lord Alphamon, and Kaminari knows, if not all, then a good number of them. She will make a good guide. However, if you would rather..."

"No," Alphamon countered. "You have many things to attend to; this is but one minor thing. I have no objections to the human acting as my guide."

Dukemon bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Then please remember this one thing: If Kaminari says you must not do something, for your sake and hers, _do not do it_. I accept a part of my garden may have to be... dealt with, but I would rather not have a whole two thirds of it blown sky-high."

Alphamon bowed a hint to his host. "I understand."

"Sir!" Dukemon and Alphamon turned. Coming down the hallway at a rush was Jewelbeemon. The disgruntled regent came to a full stop at the sight of his Knight. "...Sir?"

"Yes, Jewelbeemon, I'm glowing. I know. Why, I do not know, but that is of little importance. Raise the guard and contact Sheriff Miranda; warn them that shadows are loose."

If he could have Jewelbeemon would have visibly paled. "Shadows, sir? _Those_ shadows, sir?"

Sir Dukemon's growl was answer enough.

"I will inform the general at once, and I know one of the guards who moved to Gypsum personally. I will insure they are forewarned."

"One more thing, Jewelbeemon. Kaminari will be escorting Lord Alphamon into the garden shortly. See that things are made ready for them."

Jewelbeemon sighed. "At once, Sir Dukemon." Then took off down the hallway as fast as was polite.

After he had departed, Dukemon sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I'll walk you to the garden entrance, Lord Alphamon. Then I had best start my hunt in the attics." Looking at his still glowing hands, Dukemon chuckled, "At least like this I won't need to bring torches."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alphamon found himself holding a silver water pale and tossing a meat apple down a lion-weed's crying mouth. Kaminari was a few feet in front of him petting a different lion-weed and explaining that Alphamon was a gardener "papa" had called in for a very special checkup.

"So make sure everyone knows not to give him a hard time," she told the auburn weed. "He might have to blow up a few flowers – he doesn't use gloves, and I didn't bring mine. The leftovers will be up for grabs if he does have to rip out a flower. Or blow one up."

"I hardly see why this is necessary," Alphamon growled, handing over another meet apple to _another_ hungry weed.

Giving him an otherwise unreadable look, Kaminari asked, "Is tradition necessary?"

Scandalized, Alphamon shot back, "Of course!"

"Then so is this." The child gave the fluff-ball a final pat before moving forward. "When we get to Snappy, you'll need to water him and his friends. Don't use up all the water, though. We might need to use it if we go too far back."

"Use it how?"

"As an apology present." Kaminari, oblivious to Alphamon's incredulous look, ran ahead to cuddle against a Snapdragon's lowest-hanging flower. Petting the flora she whispered something to it – and the whole flower shivered, giving off a pleasant ringing sound. "This is Snappy."

Taking the hint, Alphamon sprinkled water around the weed. Much to his surprise one of the closer bell-shaped flowers licked at his hand. The same flower then reached over to its neighbor – which Alphamon promptly began to water as well – and exchanged colorful floral whispers with it. That plant then turned to its neighbor and repeated the process, until it seemed the whole garden's worth of flowers were ringing softly. Abruptly the garden went silent.

"A little more water for Snappy, please. He was a very good Snapdragon."

Alphamon obliged.

"We'll be going pretty far back in the garden," Kaminari explained. The plant shivered – it must have been Alphamon's imagination, but to him, the chimes sounded fearful. "Oh, no," Kaminari quickly countered, "We're not going into the deep garden! Absolutely not! We'll only go as far back as papa's special plot. Oh! We found papa not long ago. He was sick – Alphamon helped him feel better. Um... but we gotta go. I'll come back and talk with you later, okay? Okay. Bye for now."

Kaminari walked back onto the main path; with an exaggerated bow, she gestured for Alphamon to proceed her down the path.

When they reached a fork in the path, Kaminari paused, frowning. Turning, she walked over to the nearest Snapdragon.

"Excuse me. I got a bit turned around. Is it left or right to papa's plot?"

The Snapdragon shivered. Bending as much as it could, its topmost flower flicked flame to the right.

"Thank you!" Bright eyes turned expectantly to Alphamon. With a sigh, he sprinkled out a few more drops of water.

"You realize," Alphamon harrumphed some distance down the path, "they are just plants. Nothing more."

"They're smart plants," Kaminari countered. "Besides – we're here."

Here was a rather beautiful place. Neatly trimmed flush green grass reached from the end of the path to the inner castle wall. A hundred feet on to the left was a row of red Snapdragons who sputtered flame in annoyance – the first major barrier to the deep garden. A hundred feet to the right was a row of chrysanthemums shepherded by soft yellow lion-weeds. Directly in front of them, in the center of the green field, was a circular pond roughly five feet in diameter. Across the pond was a thick bush a length of twenty feet and a depth of nearly five, with a height of two feet.

It was a magnificent bush. Deep emerald green leaves with gentle oval shapes shimmered in the evening light, reflective as if made from wax. Wide blossoms formed the flowers – some had six petals, while some had only three. Not a single bud could be seen on the bush. Just flowers in alluring bloom.

Flowers as dark as that terrible blackness which had swallowed Dukemon's private room.

Alarmed, Kaminari asked, "I'm guessing that's not how its supposed to look."

The growl from Alphamon was answer enough. Alphamon took two menacing steps forward – while Kaminari ran back for the nearest rainbow colored Snapdragon.

"One sick flower going boom -"

"_**Digitize of Soul**__!_"

After the dust cloud settled, Kaminari managed to cough, "Now." Looking over at the two foot deep, five foot across, twenty foot in length hole that had, in a previous life, been a bush, Kaminari groaned. That was going to be a pain to fix. But maybe... Hum. There hadn't been any lion-weeds or Snapdragons near that bush. Both were known for being tedious with their care. Maybe some parasite had sneaked past papa's cautious attention, and that was why the bush had turned black. Maybe...

Grinning, Kaminari set the plot aside. She'd have plenty of time to work on it with DemiGuilmon locked away in papa's room.

"Damnation! I thought Dukemon had said this place was laced with mystic thorn!" Alphamon snarled.

"Mystic thorn?" Kaminari echoed. "I've never heard of a plant named mystic thorn before. Is it a kind a grass? Or is it more like a rosebush, with vines and stuff?"

"Neither. Its a ward applied directly to brickwork to keep out all creatures with ill intent. If done right this never should have happened! Unless..."

Alphamon took to the air, floating upwards until he was about twenty feet off the ground. Moving over the pit and to the closest wall, he searched, looking... Ah, there. A stenciled design of black thorns which glowed ever so softly standing in bright relief against an otherwise drab wall. Yet... Wait a moment...

Reaching up, Alphamon pressed a finger against one of the thorns. He pressed a touch harder than he should have – and a length of thorns fell off the wall as if they'd been stuck there with half-dried glue.

Wide eyed, Alphamon floated back. The ward had fallen. Some power had attacked it from the very wall that held it. Once it was gone, it would have been child's play to poison the Wisteria.

Quick as a flash, Alphamon flew back, grabbed both bucket and child, and made for the exit with haste.

"What...?" Kaminari demanded, gasping.

"This place is no longer safe, child. Not all the lion-weeds and Snapdragons in the world could make it safe again."

"Don't forget to~!"

Alphamon dumped the remaining water on the last Snapdragons he came to. And as he flew past, Kaminari managed to throw a meat apple down to the waiting lion-weeds. The only reason Alphamon stopped moving was to land and exit.

"Get to Dukemon's room, child," Alphamon ordered.

"But we need to wash up," Kaminari countered, moving to do just that at the dull little fountain just outside the garden entrance.

"_Now_," Alphamon barked.

"Okay, okay..."

"And lock the door behind you!"

"Um... sir?" Alphamon looked down to find DemiGuilmon at his feet, looking pensive. "Is something wrong? I mean, I know something's up, what with shadows and all, but..."

"Go with her. Make sure the human does what she's told."

"O-Okay, then..." Catching up to the sulking human, DemiGuilmon pulled her along. "Come on, 'Nari. You can tell me what happened when we get to Sir Dukemon's room. Besides..." The Child dared to look back at Alphamon, who was already yelling at the guards to know Dukemon's location. "Its a really bad idea to hang around a royally pissed Royal Knight."

* * *

"Pink."

Dukemon spat the word as though it were a curse. He had just heard from Alphamon what had happened in the garden and was less than thrilled.

"When I redo the thorns I'll use pink paint. Blinding, bright, _neon_ pink paint. See it eat through that without me noticing! Damnation! Alphamon! How could this have happened? Fifty years – fifty years it has been sealed away! Why now? Why? _How_?"

He would dare not say the name of their foe. Hard enough to even think it. The Dark Ocean – Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns preserve them all. The Dark Ocean was breaking free again.

"Why does anything in this world happen?" Alphamon replied. "At least now we know its coming, despite all its attempts to hinder our notice. I shall return to my castle at once to ready the battlements and spread word. I suggest you ready your own with haste."

"I shall, you can be sure of that. We should also notify the Vanguards and whatever towns are closest to our keeps." At the curious look, Dukemon explained, "Its no idle guess to assume it will strike our keeps hardest. And if, Yggdrasil forbid, we fall, the Vanguards will be needed to take our place. They're young, yes, but proven warriors. And the towns? Why, they might be used as bait if left unprepared."

Alphamon gave a considering hum. "An excellent point. We can leave the Vanguards to protect the human towns." The Digimon towns could protect themselves easily enough. "You've contacts with them?"

"After a fashion. I'll see to the arrangements at once."

"Just don't push yourself too hard, my friend. That glow of yours seems helpful, but it is a mystery to me. Best not to push your luck without need."

Dukemon laughed – not a kind sound in the least. "We may not have a choice. Clear skies to you, Lord Alphamon."

Alphamon returned the salute. "Good hunting, Sir Dukemon."

After Alphamon's departure, all Dukemon could do at first was sigh. So much to do... So much, and who knew how little time.

* * *

Two days. Two whole days Kaminari spent locked in papa's room. Papa himself only came in now and then to check on her. If he was sleeping at all, he was sleeping somewhere else.

Throwing her crayons down in annoyance, Kaminari came close to screaming. Something _wasn't_ right, her papa was _still_ glowing, and if she had to stay still _one_ more hour she'd go crazy!

DemiGuilmon patted her knee in a, "There, there," gesture. Moaning, Kaminari bounced her head to rest against DemiGuilmon's.

"I'm scared," she admitted to her friend.

"So's Sir Dukemon," DemiGuilmon told her. "So's everyone. You can feel it too, right? There's a tension in the air. Everyone's waiting for it to go _snap_."

"Then what?" Kaminari asked, unsure she wanted to know the answer.

DemiGuilmon could only shrug.

The distant reports of explosions rocked them. The keep itself shook from its foundation to the attic, sending dust and bits of dried mortar raining on their heads. The shock waves were enough to knock Kaminari from her chair to the floor.

"Oh, man, it must have snapped!" DemiGuilmon gasped. The small Child-level dragon was covering Kaminari as best she could. The room seemed stable, but man, those explosions were huge!

The door to Sir Dukemon's private room exploded inwards. Lost in a cloud of vaporized wood, Kaminari screamed, covering her head with her hands, even as DemiGuilmon held her closer. Evil had caused that – DemiGuilmon could feel it in her Core. Claws tense and eyes slit to combat ready, she growled, as menacing as she could be.

An Ogermon stood on the other side of where the door had been. An Ogermon that looked... wrong. Instead of green it was a washed out gray, as if it were a poor photocopy of a real Ogermon. Even if it looked wrong its club struck hard as ever, pounding against an invisible force that kept sending its attacks bouncing back at it. The fireplace flame glowed bright blue as it struggled to keep the wrong Ogermon out.

"Give up give up give up!" it cackled madly. "Give up so I can _kill_ you, and then kill your papa, too! If it weren't for you we would have had him! We'd have had him! But now I get to kill you and all you have to do is _give. Up!_"

Its words proved to be the wrong thing to say. DemiGuilmon didn't look, she didn't dare, but she could feel Kaminari's fear turn to stunned shock, to love-fulled _rage_.

"_You_," she growled. DemiGuilmon wanted to look, she really did, because Kaminari's growl had been fit to come from a dragon-type Digimon instead of a human. But there was _power_, moving through her, pulling her forward to stand between Kaminari and the intruder.

"_You,_" Kaminari growled in that dragon-deep voice. "You hurt my papa. You tried to kill my papa!"

"And now I'm gonna kill you so I can finish killing him!" the Ogermon roared.

Wrong thing to say, really.

Light formed in Kaminari's hands in response to her righteous fury. She lifted it up and forward, like a saber, and pointed it at DemiGuilmon and beyond at her foe.

"_**No you're not! DemiGuilmon~!**_"

The light exploded outwards at the same moment DemiGuilmon began her charge. It moved through her, surged through her, giving her so much energy...! She roared, taking one charging step forward before announcing her attack while taking a second step forward.

"_**Demon's Disaster!**_"

The not-Ogermon had just enough time to realize what had happened, before the attack shattered it.

Standing in the middle of Sir Dukemon's room, the Mega that had been DemiGuilmon panted, out of breath. _Holy shit on a bagel,_ she thought, flabbergasted, _how could I have missed it?_

All this time... All this time, it had been right in front of her, and she'd missed it. Kaminari wasn't just her friend. Kaminari was her _Partner_.

"DemiGuilmon?" her Partner whispered in awe and fear.

Standing to her full new height of close to nine feet tall, she turned to face her friend. In her right hand she held the jousting saber Balmung. In her left she held the shield Gorgon. From head to foot she was clad in Silver and Blue Digizoid metal armor. From her back a deep blue cape fluttered. The only thing not different was her eyes.

At the same time, she was too familiar. Her attack, Demon's Disaster, had been a modified version of Sir Dukemon's own Royal Saber. She _looked_ like an inverted version of Sir Dukemon. Which, in truth, was fitting.

"I'm ChaosDukemon at this level, Kaminari." Her voice, too, had changed. It rang with a deep treble resonance that filled the soul with calm.

Eyes as wide as saucers, Kaminari managed an, "Oh." Silence held her a bit longer, even as the keep shook. The dusty six year old finally managed to ask, "Um... How...?"

ChaosDukemon chuckled, shaking her head as she smiled, "You silly. You're my Partner!"

The revelation in conjunction with another megaton explosion was enough to rock Kaminari off her feet. ChaosDukemon pulled her close before she could fall.

"...Oh..." Kaminari managed. "Oh." Realization struck. "Oh no! They're after papa!"

And her – not that Kaminari noticed or cared on that point. Meh. What where Partners for, if not to catch the things their humans missed?

"Then come on." Putting Kaminari down firmly on her feet, ChaosDukemon tightened her grip on Balmung and Gorgon. "Let's go help papa!"

* * *

Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns preserve them. It was a _swarm_.

The first Dark Ocean Digimon had been sighted half an hour ago. Dukemon, still glowing, had taken the battlements with his men after giving orders to dispatch a scout and warn Gypsum. The time for battle was at hand, and Sir Dukemon would not waver.

Twenty Dark Ocean Digimon appeared a minute after the first. Silently, Dukemon was grateful he had opted to inclose his inner courtyard and turn it into his garden. Snapdragons and lion-weeds – and many other similar plants he would dare not introduce Kaminari to unless she gained armor – would know the antithesis of life when they saw it and shred it on sight.

Another forty appeared to join the first twenty one after another minute. Then sixty more. Then eighty. Then one hundred.

And then Sir Dukemon said the heck with it. Floating over the battlements, he fully charged a Final Elysium and sounded the attack.

Now they were in full combat. The keep had been breached in at least one spot – _Sovereigns, Yggdrasil, keep my daughter safe!_ – and he could see the cannon shots from the battle raging in Gypsum. Bless Miranda and her twins: The twins' Partner, Imperialdramon, was making a brilliant show of it.

A MadLeomon grabbing him by the throat and pounding him head first repeatedly into the dirt cut any further thoughts short. The MadLeomon was howling about how they had him now, how that bloody glow of his cold not stop them, could never stop them. All his light was to be extinguished or some such rot. Each burst of insanity was being emphasized by pounding Dukemon's head in the ground. Try though he might to free himself, Dukemon couldn't.

One final slam into the dirt, where MadLeomon pinned him, keeping him from raising Gram by stepping on his saber arm. The deranged creature leaned forward so that his muzzle was next to Dukemon's ear.

"That brat should have never found you. You should have been ours. Not that it matters now. She'll never be able to save you again."

"Think again, you son of a bitch!" The buzz of a Final Elysium charging caught Dukemon by surprise, more so than the individual screaming. The battle roar of, "_**Judecca Prison!**_" as a Final Elysium knocked MadLeomon off him by force only added to his shock.

Kaminari's sweet voice roared louder than most dragons could, "_You keep your hands off my papa you crazy, no good, pitiful excuse for a neutered cat!_"

MadLeomon roared, ripping himself out of the crater the Final Elysium-like attack had put him in. "You thrice damned bitch! Ogermon should have killed you all ready!"

"Pfft. Like I'm gonna let that happen?"

Dukemon managed to get up enough to look. Standing at the fallen gate to his keep was an inverted, though untainted, version of himself. Gripping to his copy's cape as she stood close was Kaminari.

Oh. So DemiGuilmon was Kaminari's Partner, as he had suspected. It had been a bit odd that DemiGuilmon should arrive on his front step after Kaminari had turned two, with her only reason for being there as, "Because I felt like it." Yes. This made a great deal of sense. If only the world would stop spinning so everything else could start making sense, too.

MadLeomon bellowed. Energy solidified around him, only to shoot off in a burst of black light aimed –

"No!" Dukemon gasped, too late –

Aimed _above_ Kaminari. The keep stones above the fallen gate exploded on impact of the attack. Clumps as large as his shield fell from that terrible height. ChaosDukemon, his other self, dove on top of Kaminari, lifting her shield in moot defense. It wouldn't save her. Nothing could.

Time began to slow.

_No._

Dust and pebbles hit first. Kaminari clung to ChaosDukemon.

_My daughter!_

Kaminari looked at him without fear. All he could see was _rage_ born of her love for him; rage at those who would hurt him. Rage at those who would dare to hurt papa.

_My baby!_

Kaminari met his stare, though it was impossible for her to do so. The first of the larger rocks hit ChaosDukemon's shield. His daughter and her Partner's determination was palpable.

_My child!_

They would live through this and fight with him, for him, because they loved him. Surely ChaosDukemon could see such determination was fruitless as the rocks were too big. They would die...

"_**NO~!**_"

Light exploded from him with such force, Dukemon's body began to spasm. If he felt anything as another bright explosion of light blasted through him, making his body tremble, Dukemon gave no indication of it. A third explosion ripped through him, forcing him to grab his shoulders, arms crossed over his chest, golden eyes wide as his head snapped upwards, and _scream_.

Light, so much light, poured out of him. The light pulled him to float still screaming. It lifted him higher and higher into the air. The higher the light carried Dukemon, the brighter it became, until it was impossible to see Dukemon as nothing more than a blotch at the core of a star. Still he screamed.

_No! No! Not my daughter! Spare her! Spare the one I love!_

A final explosion of light shattered him.

Down below, safe in ChaosDukemon's grip, Kaminari screamed. The first great blast of light had torn the falling ruble from the air and sent them flying, harmless, back behind her and ChaosDukemon. Now she was forced to watch her papa detonate into nothing more than light and one massive shock wave.

ChaosDukemon held her as the shock wave raced over them, soundless, sending everything without enough weight to them flying in all directions. Light traveled with the wave – all that it touched glowed in brilliant radiance. Dark Ocean Digimon after Dark Ocean Digimon shattered at even the merest touch of light. The light raced on and outwards, never stopping, never ending.

Kaminari's sobs were the only sound that remained.

ChaosDukemon was about to say something to try, and fail, to calm her Partner when shouts distracted her. Cries rose from those who survived the onslaught that some of the worst wounded, and some of the not-worst wounded, and who knew why some were and some weren't – but they were _glowing_! Lights like evolutions shone all around them, and from the town! Gypsum was glowing like a multimillion dollar football stadium's lighting system as seen from orbit.

Cries of shock, awe, and wonder could be heard all around. There _was_ an evolution happening; those who glowed could feel it. In almost near unison they changed, all of them, becoming more powerful than they had before. A handful reached the next level, but all of them became stronger. One of them cried out, "X-Evolution!" and the process gained a name.

If there was any wonder to the lights of X-Evolution as they began to die down, Kaminari did not show it. None of it mattered to Kaminari. Her papa was... gone. Worse than gone.

"Aw, hell, how does a shock wave _and_ light boomerang?" a soldier on the battlements cried in outrage.

ChaosDukemon barely had time to think, _Its coming back?_ The shock wave and light rushed over ChaosDukemon and Kaminari in a burst of energy, blowing everything in the opposite direction now. The shock wave passed harmlessly on... but the light remained.

It did more than remain. It began to condense. At a point no more than a hundred feet from ChaosDukemon and Kaminari, and only twenty or so feet up, the light began to take form. Faster with every ticking second the light gathered itself again. It regained arms, legs, a torso, a head. Everything that it was returned to being whole. A changed, new whole, but _whole_.

Kaminari stared in open awe at the miracle before her. Papa – still her papa, but changed, and _still_ glowing – floated back to ground level. His eyes were closed in a kind of Nirvana; his posture loose in serenity. Whatever had happened to him had left him changed, and left him _more_. His armor was more – well, spiky, to the point it was almost impossible to say how much of it had changed. Softly glowing gemstones had been added to his helmet where his long feather plume, now short and golden, emerged. On his chest were more gemstones; on his knees and ankles, too. Gram and Aegis were absent, but it was no hard guess to figure they were changed as well.

His feet touched ground level. The glow faded until only the light from the gemstones remained. He opened his golden eyes –

And smiled.

"Papa...?" Kaminari whispered, barely daring to believe it. The warmth of his smile captured her as it always had. His golden eyes met her own... and Kaminari _knew_. Breaking free of ChaosDukemon, Kaminari ran forward, crying, "Papa!"

Her deeply changed papa knelled down to catch her. He held his daughter tight and close against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. With his eyes he beckoned ChaosDukemon closer. Reluctant, after dismissing Balmung and Gorgon, she did.

"Sir..." she managed, otherwise unsure of what to say. What _did_ you say to a Royal Knight you were, in a way, related to? You certainly couldn't say hi, dad, how was your trip to the afterlife!

He stood to his full height. Shifting Kaminari so that she sat supported in one arm, he reached out to put a hand on ChaosDukemon's shoulder. Energy sparked where he touched, causing her to gasp. Her Core sang as she felt wings unlock. ChaosDukemon had a _Mode Change_ opened for her... She'd thought only her Partner could unlock such things!

"If you ever dare to let there be a next time, _use them_!" he ordered. Heh, ChaosDukemon winced, his voice was still the same. "I doubt you have any idea how terrifying that was to me!"

"About as bad as seeing you _ka-boom_," ChaosDukemon quipped to enthusiastic, if teary, agreement.

Uh oh. He was giving her that _look_ again. The same look he'd given when he'd started glowing.

"I... What?"

Might as well yank the rug out from under him.

"You exploded," ChaosDukemon replied. "Nice. Big. Bright. Lots of screaming. Shock wave knocked a lot of things around – first one _before_ you detonated knocked the rocks far enough back to not squish us, so thanks for that. The shock wave that followed when you _did_ explode had light follow with it. No you. Because you'd _stopped existing_. Lots of glowing sparkles, something called an X-Evolution happened to a lot of people, and then the shock wave and light boomeranged. And poof! Here's you, back again, after having terrified Kaminari within an inch of her life. And you're spiky and glowing and – Yggdrasil, if I find out who scheduled today, I'm gonna force feed them Balmung right down their throats!"

...So she hadn't meant to explode, verbally, in his face. But really, what else was she supposed to do with her Partner openly sobbing, and the source of her anguish was bloody clueless?

"Oh my," he squeaked.

That... about summed it up.


	5. Shift Happens

Heh. Now the aftermath.

Of note, I call LordKnightmon RhodoKnightmon because the latter spelling stuck for me. Yes, I know LordKnightmon is the translation of her name (and that the question of her gender is still a big hot button issue for some) but the more literal, direct translation stuck for me. If that's a problem I'm sorry – besides, she's only in two chapters.

Note as of 3/25/11: I have no earthly idea what broke the update manager yesterday, but it did. My apologies for the delay due to technical difficulties.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 5: Shift Happens

There was a BlackWarGreymon _X_ working with Peat Summers the blacksmith. He had been a BlackWarGrowlmon, but then he'd started glowing, and handing those... those things their aft. Now he was BlackWarGreymon X, and he was telling her to sit down before he sat her down himself.

Miranda managed to giggle. "I'm fine. Those drugs Doc gave me are workin' great."

Peat Summers himself sighed. "Sheriff, ma'am? They're working a bit too fine. You lost an arm, ma'am. You need to rest no matter how fine you feel."

"Naw, naw, I'm fine," Miranda made to shove him aside with her only arm. "They got my left arm, but I'm right handed. I can start fillin' out paperwork. Just get me to a desk and... I'll..."

"Thank God," was the last thing she heard, "the tranqs finally kicked in."

The town was a mess, but it would stand. Children were clinging tight to their parents, and their parents were clinging just as tight. Digimon had evolved both before and after the light show. They had gone from every third kid with a Partner having a Child-level to every third kid having an Adult-level Partner. Every other person whose Partners were Ultimate-level, like Peat's had been, had reached Mega. Mic's Partner was now a WarGreymon X. The twins Peat had made bunk-beds for, Lisa and Nick, now had Angewomon and Angemon X.

Also of note: Never, ever, did Peat want to tangle with Miranda. The town sheriff had fought those things – had been making good headway, too, until a warped Dinohumon had used his butcher knife on her shoulder. Which had proved fatal to the Dinohumon as Miranda's twin boys had pushed their Partners to Jogress straight to Mega and start kicking ass. Then that light show, and a lot of the locals X-Evolving...

The whole X thing was throwing everyone. Jacob and Richie were high-level Vanguards, and they had never heard of it. Right now Richie was getting in touch with Vanguards HQ to file a report while Jacob helped as many of the injured as he could.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Peat asked BlackWarGreymon X.

The big bipedal dragon shook his head negative. The motion caused an interesting play on shadows as the glowing gemstone on his helmet's main horn moved back and forth as BlackWarGreymon X moved his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he told his Partner. "I thought I'd reached my limit ages ago. Now this..." He shivered as if shedding rain. "All the horror stories about Dark Ocean Digimon are wrong. They missed the part about collateral damage."

"Umph," Peat agreed. "But then that's what we're here for. To patch things up as good, or as close to as good, as new."

BlackWarGreymon X agreed with a grump.

* * *

Dukemon X stood in the surprisingly intact communications room. Over the past few hours, he had managed to help get the wounded in to the infirmary, start damage sweeps, and scrape together a passable squad without draining his resources too severely. He'd sent them to Gypsum to aid as much as they could... He had also ordered Kaminari and ChaosDukemon back to his room. His daughter had been in more than enough danger today, thank you very much.

And then he'd found himself sitting down against a wall, and wondering what the heck had just happened to him. A name had reached him in the confusion. His new name: Dukemon X. Much more beyond that was outside his reach.

Jewelbeemon had found him not long ago. After receiving the message that Lord Alphamon was attempting to make contact, Dukemon X had personally escorted his battered regent to the infirmary before proceeding to the communications net.

Now he stood alone in the communications room. Lord Alphamon's hologram materialized first, followed by the holograms of eight more Royal Knights. Four of his fellows, he could see, were as deeply changed as he.

"Dukemon," Lord Alphamon inclined his head in greeting.

"It is Dukemon X now, Lord Alphamon," Dukemon X corrected.

"X...?" the changed Omegamon whispered. A ghost of something passed over the four who were also changed. Gasping, he said, "It is... I... I am no longer Omegamon, but Omegamon _X_."

"We all are," Duftmon X stated, voice echoing with shock. "Those of us changed by this... this whatever it is..."

"An evolution!" Dynasmon X gasped. "What happened to us was a variation on an evolution!"

Magnamon X stared at his hands, at the glowing gemstones adorning his gauntlets. The Armor of Miracles seemed to have fused with him, making his body all the more powerful. "But what has caused this?" he asked in a voice softened with fear. "What _happened_ to us?"

"I wish to know that answer myself," Alphamon boomed. "All of our keeps were attacked by forces from the Dark Ocean. Forces that were destroyed by some powerful magic. My regent informs me that the source of this... this magic, seems to be in your area, Dukemon."

Dukemon X inclined his head. A tangled feeling pressed on him, and he said, "Then come. All of you. Come to my keep at once."

Murmurs of shocked inquires met his statement.

"I do not know why," Dukemon X pressed. "It is but a feeling I have. Come, with all the haste you can muster. Come and find the answer here."

Lord Alphamon declared, "So be it." Abrupt, he cut out. The remaining Royal Knights gave various echoes of agreement before cutting out as well.

Only Magnamon X remained active. "I am frightened by this," he admitted. "I do not know if I will be comforted, or more frightened by the answers I seek."

"Come," Dukemon X whispered. Reaching his hand out in invitation, Dukemon X whispered again, "Come. It will be well."

Magnamon X looked at him for some time more. He chuckled, though there was no mirth to it. "Such did you say when you dragged me from the quagmire. You helped me then, old friend, to regain myself. I foresee... you will help me again..." Decided, the Golden Knight nodded. "I come."

Left alone in the communications room, Dukemon X sighed. So. They were all coming. He would have maybe a few hours to prepare before... Before only Yggdrasil knew what. What answer could he expect them to find?

ChaosDukemon slammed the door open. Dukemon X jumped maybe a foot high, startled from his reprieve. Turning, he found his daughter standing next to ChaosDukemon, looking as grumpy as Dukemon X had ever seen her.

"You," the duo declared in unnervingly synchronous, "Are going. To bed."

Dukemon X rolled his eyes at their theatrics. "I have no time for rest," he told them. "The Royal Knights will be arriving – all of them – within the next few hours."

"A few hours? Good. Gives you time to nap at least," Kaminari countered.

"I don't have -"

"You don't have time my caped arse," ChaosDukemon interrupted. "You've been up seventy two hours straight, pulled yourself back together from being vaporized, and haven't touched a crumb of food in all that time. If you're not going to bed you're going to have dinner – and so help me I _will_ drag you by your cape to kitchen or bed if I need to."

"And I'll sit on you if I have to," Kaminari threatened.

Seeing their determination, Dukemon X yielded. "Dinner," he agreed.

"Good." Grinning like a loon, ChaosDukemon rushed in to grab him by the arm. "I'm starving."

"And I'm wondering when you'll revert to DemiGuilmon and preserve my sanity."

Ahead of them, Kaminari cackled.

* * *

Dukemon X did not need to be told when the first of the Royal Knights began to arrive. He _knew_, deep in his Core, when the first one – Magnamon X – was in sighting distance. Despite protests from ChaosDukemon and Kaminari that he still had time to finish his dinner, Dukemon X rose to meet his guests. A burst of intuition gave him the idea to send Kaminari to get ready.

"The keep may be a mess, but that does not give you leave to look half dead," he teased her.

Kaminari pouted fiercely. If papa didn't want her to be underfoot with his guests he, he could have just said so.

"Go change into one of your finer things. The dress Sheriff Miranda gave you last Christmas. Yes, that would do. Yes, go get ready. Meet me just outside the keep gate when you are done."

"Yes, sir," she pouted.

Dukemon X rested a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. Giving her a soft kiss to the top of her head, Dukemon X proceeded outside. That would hopefully spur Kaminari to hurry.

Magnamon X arrived in a golden radiance. Half a step behind him, coming from the opposite direction, was Duftmon X. Dukemon X greeted them warmly, clasping hands with Duftmon X and outright hugging Magnamon X. Neither guest voiced a want to move inside, and so they remained just outside Dukemon X's keep. Their chat was idle but their mood tense.

They could all ready begin to feel it. Even with only three of the active ten Royal Knights present, they could feel the air begin to tingle. Something was going to happen.

Alforcevdramon arrived next with Sleipmon. A few moments after them, RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon X arrived with Craniummon between them. As if by some shared instinct they formed a loose circle. Dukemon X, then RhodoKnightmon, then Dynasmon X, then Sleipmon, then Duftmon X, then Craniummon, then Magnamon X, and lastly then Alforcevdramon. At the head of the circle was room for two more.

Standing otherwise ignored at the entrance was ChaosDukemon and Kaminari. The human child was dressed in a winter red dress with three quarter sleeves and pink frill along the edges. Her hair had been washed but left unbound. Somewhere along the line, they had found enough polish to get the dust off ChaosDukemon's armor.

Alphamon and Omegamon X arrived together. They fit seamlessly into the last two positions: Alphamon between Omegamon X and Dukemon X.

"Sovereigns...!" Magnamon X gasped. The moment Alphamon and completed the circle, Magnamon X's armor had begun to glow. Echoing glows answered from the changed Royal Knights. In a moment's breath the glow spread and grew to hold all ten Knights.

"What in Yggdrasil's name...?" Alphamon began to demand.

Dukemon X's gasp as light exploded through him cut the question short. Echoing explosions burst from his fellow changed Knights. Driven by the light they grabbed for their fellow Knights, grabbing wrists and hands to form and hold a complete circle. Alphamon could _feel_ magic at work; magic so different from his own, yet the same. Magic as old as life itself. Magic that _spoke_.

"The Dark Ocean cannot stand against the light," Omegamon X intoned, his deep voice resonating like a thunderclap. "Fifty years before it knew this and so turned us from what is right."

"It lost as it knew it would," Magnamon X continued the narrative. "It knew it would loose and that we would be pulled from it. Yet it won, for it left us scarred."

Duftmon X spoke next: "These scars we burred in hobbies, habits, customs. We secreted them away, trying to forget, trying to atone. The Dark Ocean never forgot."

Dynasmon X's own deep voice foreshadowed tragedy. "It bid its time, waiting for the day it could strike again. And when it struck, it struck those scars we had ignored. It unburied our pain and let its raw venom eat at us. Yet we lived through the assault!"

"We should not have lived!" Dukemon X cried out, holding tighter to Alphamon's hand. The power that surged through him was terrible and awesome and could not be denied. "We should not have lived! Yet we did! The assault failed; the venom twisted. An antidote was made from the very stuff the Dark Ocean cannot touch! It was made from love!"

"Friendship," Omegamon X boomed.

A whisper came from Magnamon X, as if unable to believe it possible: "Hope."

"Courage!" Duftmon X cried.

"Compassion!" Dynasmon X roared. His much changed, much larger hand closed fractionally tighter around RhodoKnightmon's own hand. To his pleasure, she squeezed back.

"Yet even full formed, a catalyst was needed." The words were being pulled from him. Dukemon X felt himself speak yet it was impossible. "A catalyst was found. This X-Antibody, this antidote, was spread across the Digital World. Even as far as the Human World it spread in defense of our kin."

Humans... He was talking about humans!

"Now we must reaffirm our oath to the defense of this world. And affirm a new oath, to do what we have ignored for so long. We must affirm to aid our kin!"

Coming from Omegamon X, the words had a physical punch. Shock as tangible as dew rippled through the Royal Knights.

"How can humans be our kin?" Alphamon asked – not his fellows, but the power that made them its avatar. "They have no strength..."

A soft, sweet chuckle came from Magnamon X. "Dear Alphamon. They have power a-plenty, if you allow yourself to see it. Power born in that same place _our_ power is born: In the heart."

"But we all have ignored it, at the behest of the Dark Ocean," Duftmon X stated the fact plane. He was frowning as he added, "The Dark Ocean has not ignored the fact humans are our kin. It struck to separate us; to weaken us as a whole to its assault."

"Tactically speaking, that makes sense," hummed Craniummon.

"But..." Alphamon sputtered. "But they're _human_!"

Dynasmon X chuckled as if he had just heard a wonderful joke. "Why don't you go and find him, hum? Take a vacation for a short while, and leave things to the nine of us. We can hold things while you look."

Alphamon knew a premonition when he heard one. Still he dared to ask, "Look?"

Dukemon X caught Alphamon's eyes and held them. "Yes. Look. For your Partner." If Alphamon heard him add, "Kaminari can help you find the way," he missed it completely.

"I cannot have a Partner. I am a Royal Knight!" It was the closest anyone had ever heard Alphamon come to wailing.

"The two," Omegamon X bluntly told him, "Are not mutually exclusive. Our eleventh waits with his Partner. Waits, for his Partner does not need him, yet, and we have not called in a way he can hear."

"An eleventh has been chosen?" Sleipmon gasped, the only one of the Knights who could. Everyone else was either lost in shock or spellbound.

"He has been for the past ten years now." Magnamon X gave a delighted kind of laugh, as though he were watching a humerus outtake some great distance away. "Calling him could get a bit messy."

"Is he in grade school still?" Kaminari asked.

And gulped, as the weight of that great _presence_ fell on her, a ton of metaphorical bricks. Swallowing back nerves, Kaminari managed to explain her question. "M-Most Digimon s-show up when their P-Partners are s-still young. 'Nd if... if his P-Partner is still in g-grade school, then it... could get _really_ messy."

Duftmon X, always a fan of deductive reasoning, smiled. "You have certainly not skipped your studies, child. Yes, our eleventh's Partner is still in grade school. Alphamon's Partner is not."

Still feeling very small, Kaminari murmured, "Oh... There are a lot of different schools past grade school. I-It'll be a long vacation if Lord Alphamon has to... has to check them all."

"Dukemon X is wise to suggest you go with Lord Alphamon," Dynasmon X told her. "The journey will be easier with your help; and, it will keep you out of trouble. And out of danger, if the Dark Ocean decides to react faster than anticipated."

"Um..." ChaosDukemon tentatively stepped forward. "Hate to break it to you, but _nothing_, bar none, can keep Kaminari out of trouble."

Dukemon X let loose a deep laugh. "How very true!"

They had reached the end. The light began to fade, diffuse, disburse. After a time they released the circle, and the magic was... gone.

Magnamon X stumbled. At once, Alforcevdramon had him, steadying him. "Sovereigns bless me," the Golden Armored Knight whispered, "That was something else...!"

"Umph." Duftmon X agreed. He had opted to sit right where he stood. Oh, he had the strength to move – more than enough – but the experience had left him shaky.

"One thing to know Yggdrasil is the one who picked you," Dynasmon X muttered, "Another to bloody feel it. That was... that was..." He rested his black armored head on RhodoKnightmon's dainty shoulder. "That... was a good reason to talk to you in private, later."

"You buffoon," RhodoKnightmon sighed. Resting a hand on his cheek, she informed him, "I love you. I know you love me. We can hash out ideas for dates and – other things, later." She was perfectly willing to discuss "other things" now, but Dukemon X was glaring at her.

Omegamon X rested his Greymon Sword head on Alphamon's shoulder. "You have a mission, friend."

The Lord of the Royal Knights sputtered, not unlike a two year old having a temper tantrum.

"Me? Have a _human_ Partner? Bah! That cannot be right!"

A soft golden black light appearing in front of his face told him quite the opposite. Unable to do otherwise, he caught the speck as it floated downwards. A moment later, and it solidified into a black gently cured rectangle with a screen in its center. It looked absurdly tiny in his hand. But in the hand of a human – _his_ human – it would fit just right.

Alphamon spat an unprintable.

Dukemon X picked his daughter up in his arms. "Kaminari. Lord Alphamon will be _very_ crass. ChaosDukemon might even need to bonk him on the head a few times. Do you think you will be all right travailing with him?"

Curious, Kaminari asked, "But what about my homework? And school? And, um, everything?"

As serious as he had ever been with her, Dukemon X informed her, "This journey is more important than any homework assignment. It is more important than school. It is more important than the school play."

Kaminari gaped at him. More important that the school play? Nothing had ever been more important thatnthe school play!

"If its that important, I'll help Lord Alphamon, papa. Even if he is acts like a jerk and ChaosDukemon has to thwack him a few times."

"Ah, that is my brave child." He tickled the edge of his mask against her nose, as close as he could get to rubbing noses with her. "My brave, brave child. Come, we still have some time before Lord Alphamon must start off on his journey. I wish to help you pack."

"That'll be a neat trick," ChaosDukemon huffed not unkindly. "They sacked her room first. Took us ages to find that dress."

"Then we will simply have to give Gypsum a nice economic boost," Dukemon X replied.

From his arms Kaminari hurrayed, "Yeah! Shopping trip with papa!"

In the background, Alphamon tried not to gag. Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns, why him? Why him?

* * *

Gypsum was a mess! Homes and offices had been blown to pieces, the fire department was on fire, and the streets had potholes the size of buses. Digimon and humans fluttered from spot to spot, helping where they could. The WarGrowlmon squad caption of the squad Dukemon X had dispatched stopped for half a second to report being Atomic Blasters deep in cleanup, a Vanguards' relief team was two days out, and could he please requisition more supplies until they got here?

"Yes. By Yggdrasil, yes!" Dukemon X concurred. "So long as we've enough supplies, _yes_, requisition what you need! Our kin need aid and I shall not leave them stranded if I can help it!"

The last part almost tripped him up. "Sir?" the WarGrowlmon blinked.

"Yggdrasil's agents have spoken, soldier. This," Dukemon X gestured to his changed form, "This X-Evolution is to help us fight the Dark Ocean before it can strike again. To help us... and our kin."

A draconic snort rumbled behind him. Coming up on him, Imperialdramon stated, "You could have asked any Partnered Digimon. We would have _gladly_ told you humans were kin. If you'd've listened."

"And we would not have," Dukemon X admitted with frank honestly. Absently, he was grateful Kaminari and ChaosDukemon had gone on ahead to the sheriff's office. "Yggdrasil had to use a sledgehammer to get our attentions."

"Pah!" Imperialdramon snorted. "That? Does not surprise me. Only thing that does is..." The great dragon gave Dukemon X a searching look. "Are you sure Yggdrasil...?"

"If not Him, then His agents. It was not particularly clear on _who_ it was, only _what_."

"Damn," Imperialdramon growled. "Gave us fifty years... The dragon who raised me, before I met Richie, was in that war." A burst of air escaped him as he vented frustration in a sigh. "Well. Can't be helped. Oi, WarGrowlmon, get on. We can get supplies moving faster if I carry them. How's your communication set up? I've been hopping around trying to get a single for 'em when the hunk of junk their mom has broke down. Jacob's about fit to be tied, and Richie's close behind, and we _need_ to get a sit-rep to HQ."

"Intact," Dukemon X answered. "Your Partners have leave to use it. I'm sorry to say you won't fit in my keep. However, if you would like to thwack a few Knights – including myself, for delaying them – into ordering their keeps render assistance to nearby human settlements, please do."

Imperialdramon gave a dragon's grin. "Sounds like fun." The great dragon grabbed WarGrowlmon... but stopped, right before takeoff. "Look... Get to the sheriff's department, if you can. Miranda... Damn things got her arm. LeAnn's acting sheriff, and she's _just_ holding it together. If she goes down for the count, George takes over."

...Sovereigns.

"I go with all haste," Dukemon X assured the dragon. "And I will _sit_ on Miranda if necessary to insure she rests."

"Little late for that. Doc's got her out cold!" On that strained laugh, Imprialdramon took off.

Getting to the sheriff's office took more time than he would have liked. At seemingly every turn, Dukemon X found friends he knew – some from the PTA, some from the theater crew, some from the athletics club – and friends he did not, and many of them were in need of aid. Those he could help with action, he did. Those he could help with words, he reassured.

_...I wonder how fast I can get portable housing here without bankrupting my keep permanently._..

ChaosDukemon's shout backed by a burst of harmless, if flashy, energy stopped him short of his goal. That, and the mob she was yelling at.

"_**That's enough!**_ Look, I've had about as crappy a day as the rest of you. And yes!" she cut off someone about to shout, "That includes watching people get ripped to shreds by Dark Ocean Digimon! Gypsum is not equipped to handle this. Yggdrasil's Roots... _Sir Dukemon's keep_ is not equipped to handle this! All of you have more important things to do than badger Acting Sheriff LeAnn! You got immediate medical needs? Med tent right there. Out of water? Relief tent is _that_ way. Want someone to yell at?"

"Then you can start with me," Dukemon X stepped forward, as calm as an aftershock.

"Barring that," ChaosDukemon regained command, "You can volunteer to help get things back in order... or go home and mope. Just don't stay here and stop people who _need_ help from getting it!"

Angry murmurs rumbled through the crowd. ChaosDukemon stared down the thirty-some odd sized crowd of humans and Digimon.

"She's right," someone in the crowd sighed. Various people made murmurs of agreement. "Where's the volunteer sign up tent?"

Without blinking, ChaosDukemon answered, "Down by the relief tent."

"Right. I know what I'm doing." The speaker turned to give the crowd the stink eye. "What about the rest of you?"

"Aw, hell, I ain't being left out!" someone else cried.

En mas, the crowed shuffled towards the relief tent.

Only after they had left did ChaosDukemon lean back against the wall and sigh. "Oh Yggdrasil... That was scarier than nearly getting squished."

"That..." LeAnn's quaking voice whispered, "Was more than I coulda ever done."

"With all due respect, Sheriff, I must disagree," Dukemon X noted, stepping to nudge ChaosDukemon inside. "If ChaosDukemon's short temper had not forced her here, I have no doubt you would have handled them."

LeAnn looked up at him, and sighed. "You too?" she asked, indicating Dukemon X's changed form.

"X-Evolution can be startling, given it is a new evolution. But it is well," Dukemon X assured her. Resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, he repeated, "It _is_ well. Those who have need now have the power."

"I don't want to know for what, now do I?" the acting sheriff sighed. "No, don't answer that, I a'ready know the answer: I don't. Not yet. Not until Miranda's back on her feet and I'm not sheriff any more."

Dukemon X nodded. He tried to be comforting as he asked, "Tell me what aid you need."

"A miracle would be nice!" George shouted from near the back. Yelling into the phone against his ear he said, "God, man, I all ready told you! I can't switch to vidphone 'cause we're so backwaters we've only got one and its broke! No, I can't fax you my credentials...! Just – God, man, do I need to give you my badge number again? City of Gypsum, Digital World, sheriff department number – _no this is not a hoax!_"

"Vanguards Emergency line?" Dukemon X inquired.

LeAnn answered affirmative. "They gave me the run around for two hours – gave Richie the run around until he got so pissed he stormed out – and now they're giving George..."

Dukemon X patted her shoulder. "I might be able to give us another miracle."

"Another?"

Kaminari giggled from where she'd been hiding at LeAnn's desk. "Papa caused the X-Evolution stuff," she explained. Silent echoes of, "Oh," bounced around the office.

"George. The phone, if you please."

"_Thank_ you. My ears are about to fall off, listening to these idiots."

Dukemon X pushed George, carefully, to take a seat. Taking the phone, the Royal Knight listened to a few moments. He replied to the person on the other end, "Yes, you have made yourself quite clear. Now I shall be clear. I am Dukemon, one of the ten active Royal Knights, and System Administrator. Authentication of this should be clear, given what feedback you are receiving now. You will put your superior on, or I will personally visit Vanguards Headquarters in the Human World and bring my grievances to you _in person_. Am _I_ clear?"

The _meep_ on the other end of the line was audible.

"My thanks."

George was grinning like a loon. "If I weren't already a married man, I might kiss you."

"Save such jokes for later – Ah, yes I am still here. You undoubtedly have my credentials at hand. Now, I am going to hand this phone to a deputy of the City of Gypsum sheriff department. And you will not hang up on him until such time as the situation has been fully explained to you and actions are taken appropriate to the situation. Is this understood? Yes? Good. George."

Still grinning, George reclaimed the phone.


	6. Happens Often

Same disclaimer as chapter 1.

Also: To the heavily religious out there – there's a "creation story" in this chapter. I'm trying to put down how Digimon might see humans in a holistic sense. I mean no disrespect to any religion out there, and apologize if any disrespect is perceived.

Note as of 3/31/2011: Well. Now that the chapter posting feature is working again, congratulations! You get two chapters today instead of one. [mutters about the error lasting a week]

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 6: Happens Often

Alphamon was a master of tactics. Not quite as good as as Duftmon – Duftmon X, now. Yet Alphamon was better at tactics than his (few) foes.

It was known that a tactical withdraw was a legitimate tactic. Hence the word "tactical" in its title. Faced with a foe he could not fight, Alphamon had opted for this tactic. Unfortunately, Alphamon had a limited number of places he could withdraw to.

A limited number that was reduced to none, as Magnamon X caught him in an energy net.

Alphamon would have commented on how Magnamon X's actions counted as mutiny... but he could not. Not when Alphamon was planning on ignoring a direct order from Yggdrasil and His agents.

"Honestly, Alphamon," Magnamon X sighed. "Why must you torture yourself?"

"Humans, Magnamon. You more than most should know _why_," Alphamon hissed.

Magnamon X gave the Lord of the Royal Knights a patented **Look**. "Those poor fools fifty years ago were young, stupid, and eager to prove themselves. They reminded me of a certain Mega I know when he was a Child-level."

If glares were attacks, Magnamon X would have been a smoking crater. "I was _never_ so stupid to touch – and undo! – the wards that kept the Dark Ocean sealed!"

"Because you knew what they were." Magnamon X's hand brushed Alphamon's shoulder as the Golden Knight undid the energy net. "We were fools back then, to think what was obvious to us would be obvious to them. Do you recall the incident where a Mummymon cracked open King Tut's sarcophagus for a nap? He was quite apologetic – he'd no idea it was occupied."

Alphamon emitted a rude noise. "No harm was done," he countered.

"Ha!" Magnamon X chuckled. "To this day archeologists threaten to shoot Mummymon on sight. And what of the archeological value lost? Worse, what if humans _had_ had magic? That Mummymon could be roasting in a sea of eternal fire or what have you. But you see my point? Assumptions nearly destroyed us fifty years ago. We cannot allow them to destroy us now."

"Then why send me?" Alphamon demanded. "Surely you, or Dukemon, or even Omegamon could garner more information than I."

"Perhaps some day we might be so fortunate. Yes," Magnamon X chuckled, "_fortunate_, to have a Partner. The Holy-types have been spreading a strange story as of late. They claim Lord Seraphimon found its source buried in a sea of shadows and dust, as if some dark force had tried to hide it from the world."

"Oh?" Alphamon inquired, accepting the abrupt subject change with caution. Magnamon X was no slouch with tactics, either.

Taking on the tone of a storyteller, Magnamon X began, "The story goes, eons ago, after the first Digimon were beginning to discover words, Yggdrasil was startled from His musings by a striking revelation. The Digital World was being drawn into synchronous with another world. Somehow, Digital World had drifted through the stuff that holds worlds and was being drawn into orbit with another world. Within a short time, by the way Lord Yggdrasil counted time, the two worlds would touch.

"Curious about this soon to be neighbor, Yggdrasil visited this other world. There He found a far different creature from Himself. Similar, but different. This entity had many names and many forms, but over time, His own creations came to call Him God.

"God and Yggdrasil spoke, one Deity to another. "My children are stubborn," warned God.

"Yggdrasil agreed. "So, too, are mine," warned Yggdrasil. "I foresee great tragedy when they meet."

"God considered what Yggdrasil said. "I concur. This tragedy will be too great. We must curtail it some how."

"For a great many ages, Yggdrasil and God considered. Then Yggdrasil asked, "Where are Your creations' Cores?"

"God answered, "They are spread thin. To compact a soul did not seem wise to Me. Mine creations are of the earth; to compact such a thing as a soul would limit them."

"Yggdrasil considered this answer. "Such wisdom may work to Our advantage. From Your creatures, give Me but a sliver of their soul. From My creatures, I shall withdraw a sliver of their Core in exchange. For each sliver of a soul shall be exchanged with a sliver of a Core. Thus shall Our creatures be bound in harmony."

"God agreed. Though it would not stop the foreseen carnage, it would lesson it.

"Thus it was so that humans were bound with Digimon. The resulting harmony came to be called Partnerships. Knowing this now, we can see why separating a Digimon from their human Partner is the gravest sin of all."

Silence echoed. For a time that seemed eternal, the silence continued. At last Alphamon exploded.

"That," he growled, "has to be the most blasphemous dribble I have ever had the misfortune to hear."

"Is it?" countered Magnamon X. "It certainly explains why Partners are always able to find each other. Have you looked at the travel statistics recently? Humans and Baby II through Child-level are jumping across both Worlds at the drop of a hat. Eggs have even appeared in Human World – or infants in Primary Village. Such resonance is powerful. Many have said it is divine."

Another rude noise came from Alphamon. "Even so," he growled, "I cannot have a _human_."

Tapping the device in Alphamon's hand, Magnamon X replied, "Yggdrasil's agents would like to disagree."

"Its..." Alphamon turned in a huff. "Its stupid! Why – _How?_ – could I, Alphamon, Lord of the Royal Knights, have a _human_ Partner?"

"A shame you are not smaller, friend. It would be far easier to send you to your room if you were."

Magnamon X bit down a chuckle, even while Alphamon blushed – honest to Sovereigns blushed – at Dukemon X's words. Next to the newly arrived Crimson Knight was his daughter, Kaminari, and her Partner DemiGuilmon. The human's lengthy hair had been done in a braided ponytail, and she was dressed in tennis shoes, white shorts, and a red t-shirt. A windbreaker with Dukemon X's crest on the right breast was slung over the child's backpack. DemiGuilmon had one claw on a child's suitcase. Both of them were trying valiantly not to giggle.

Attempting to regain composure, Alphamon demanded, "Arrangements have been made?"

"They have," Dukemon X stated, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "The Vanguards commander will be acting personally to expedite the search and assist in handling fallout, if any. He had the most interesting idea of starting the search within Vanguards ranks."

"And we get to visit all the local elementary schools," DemiGuilmon added, gesturing to herself and Kaminari. "So take your time and look under all the rocks you need to. We'll find the eleventh, without a hitch."

Alphamon rolled his eyes. The impertinence of youth!

Magnamon X nodded in agreement. "It is a sound idea," he agreed. "Alphamon's Partner -" and he pointedly ignored Alphamon's glare – "would be pulled towards such an organization, if only subconsciously. All the better to raise the odds of meeting their Partner."

"Then enough of this delaying," Alphamon huffed.

If he could not escape this foolishness, then he might as well prove – to Yggdrasil Himself no less! – that no human could be his Partner. No human could have the strength of character, fortitude of body, courage of will, or aptitude of wisdom to be Lord Alphamon's Partner. None.

Soft as a speck of stardust, the device in Alphamon's hand glowed, unnoticed. If someone had seen it, they would have thought the device were chuckling. Poor, poor Alphamon, it would have been saying. To be so blind was quite the impediment. Not to worry. That would all be changed soon.

Sooner, it would have chuckled, than anyone might think.

* * *

Digimon came in seven levels: Baby I, Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect (alias Ultimate), and Mega. Each level was further subdivided into three tiers: Low, Medium, and High. Those tiers could then be further divided by rank and status. In the end the first two were what mattered medically. Baby I Low tier with a laceration? Critical possibly requiring stitches. Mega Low tier with a laceration? Slap a bandage on and tell him to duck faster next time.

Have an intern walk into a Mega High tier, however, and the fallout required more than a bandage.

Mortimer Pendragon dropped his medical text book, his notes, and his last test. The text book bounced against his nose as the binding rebounded against a hart surface. Newton's Law came in to effect: For every action – Mortimer walking forward at a brisk pace – there was an equal yet opposite reaction – Mortimer crashing to his bottom at a brisk pace.

At first Mortimer rubbed his nose, grateful he wasn't the scholarly type that needed glasses. Then he started pulling his scattered papers and fleeing book back together, stuffing the whole lot in his satchel. And then a dainty voice asked, "Are you okay?" as a tiny hand passed him a paper he'd missed.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that..." Mortimer took the paper. It was then he realize there was a large pair of armored boots right in front of him.

Mortimer winced. Oh, man, he was a klutz...

He finished stuffing his satchel as quickly as he could, slammed it closed and locked the bag with more force than necessary. Scooting back, Mortimer stood. And bowed.

"My apologies. I offer no excuses."

Mortimer had the feeling of being looked over from head to toe. The observer wouldn't find much: Ratty black hair, short but spiked from a lack of comb; black t-shirt and jeans covered by Vanguards' standard blue and white (unbuttoned) jacket; tennis shoes that needed replacement badly. The only thing not visible was Mortimer's silver green eyes.

A hand encased in black armor reached under his chin and forced Mortimer to rise. Mortimer found himself wincing as he saw – well. Scratch one more dream off his wish list. Going to Digital World was a pipe dream, now that he'd embarrassed Lord Alphamon of the Royal Knights.

Lord Alphamon's hand lingered longer than it should. Mortimer almost winced a second time; okay, yes, he was good looking for a twenty year old medical student. Maybe Alphamon had never seen a medical student before...?

Alphamon removed his hand. He said at length, "I dislike groveling."

"Groveling would require me being on my hands and knees. A bow is made of respect," Mortimer replied, hoping his voice didn't shake out loud as much as it shook in his head. One more breath. Then one more. Then one more...

"Humph," Alphamon replied, "so it is. Dismissed."

Mortimer nodded once, did an about face, and walked off. Only when he turned the corner did he find a handy restroom to collapse in.

"Holy son of a fruit loop," Mortimer hissed, sliding down the bathroom wall. He sat there on the floor for a while, then hissed again, "Holy son of a fruit loop. I am such a klutz!" All his dreams to go to Digital World, all his hopes to be the first human doctor of Digimon medicine, right out the window. Or... maybe not? Lord Alphamon hadn't _looked_ angry.

A soft series of beeps caught Mortimer's attention. Confused, he looked around. It wasn't the same kind of beeps the air fresheners gave off, and it wasn't an alarm of any description. In fact it sounded like it was coming from his satchel... But that was silly. Mortimer's cellphone didn't sound like that.

Sudden sinking feeling in hand, Mortimer reached for his satchel. Flipping open the manila bag he looked inside.

There, neatly tucked between his crumpled papers and his text book, was a rectangular device. It was the thing beeping. Its square screen was flashing, making it easier to see. A comfortably bright light in the darkness of the bag, showing off the device's rich black color.

"Oh love a seahorse," Mortimer cursed. Reaching inside he grabbed the device. If he hurried he might be able to catch up to Lord Alphamon. The thing had to be his – he'd probably dropped it when Mortimer ran book spine first into his chest.

Rushing outside, Mortimer was forced to stop. A bespectacled man in his late fifties was walking in, futilely trying to brush pasta sauce out of his otherwise pristine lab coat. The man stopped short just before he could run in to Mortimer.

"Ah, Mr. Pendragon, there you are! Late as usual I see?"

"Dr. Longstrum, I'm sorry, I..."

Before Mortimer could get another word in, Dr. Longstrum had him by the wrist. "Now, now, not to worry. Really, you must come at once! They've made such a fascinating discovery in Digital Biology. To think it was thanks to my messy lunch of spaghetti!"

"But, doctor, I...!"

"Now, now, no time to waste!"

Mortimer sighed. There was no arguing with Dr. Longstrum when he was excited about a new discovery, even if it was a silly one. Pocketing the device, Mortimer resigned himself to deliver Lord Alphamon's thingamabob to Lost and Found first thing after his shift.

From within Mortimer's pocket, the device glowed. If one had seen it, they might have thought the device looked smug.

* * *

Mortimer reached his apartment at ten that night. At the same time, Alphamon realized the device was missing. His reaction was … mixed.

DemiGuilmon pulled Kaminari out of earshot just as Alphamon got to the good curses. The only reason Alphamon would have dropped the device would have been if the device willed it so. And the _only_ person who had been near enough to pick up the device was the klutzy idiot.

A klutz? A klutz? ARG!

The commander of the Vanguards, a stocky ex-football linebacker with prototypical blond hair and blue eyes, exchanged a look with his Partner. Wizardmon nodded, and proceeded off down some obscure hallway at a brisk yet calm pace. The commander negotiated DemiGuilmon and Kaminari to an unused room with a soundproofed door.

"Lets give him a few hours, hum?" suggested the commander.

"Yep," DemiGuilmon agreed. "A few _long_ hours."

Kaminari frowned. "But he seemed really nice. A little klutzy, but..."

"Its the little klutzy part that's a problem," DemiGuilmon told her. "Might be a bit of a newsflash here, 'Nari, but Lord Alphamon does not like humans. Especially klutzy ones."

The commander of the Vanguards ruffled Kaminari's hair. "You leave that problem to me, okay? Besides, you have an important job to do tomorrow."

"I know. I start looking for the eleventh tomorrow," Kaminari answered, shying ever so slightly away. The commander of the Vanguards was a big man – a bit too big for a normal man, from Kaminari's perspective.

"Yes you do. And we certainly can't have you loosing sleep because of Lord Alphamon's potty mouth. I'll get a spare guest room set up." He sighed and said, "Then, once you're in bed, I'll need to go rescue your things from the Lord of Curses and Other Bad Words."

Kaminari and DemiGuilmon both giggled at his theatrics.

Across town in the student apartments of the state university of medical sciences, Mortimer had sloughed out of his day cloths and was pulling on his pajamas. His roommate cum lover was sitting on their shared couch, also in his pajamas.

"Hey, Mort?"

Pulling his night shirt the rest of the way on, Mortimer frowned. "Yeah, Paul?"

"Your pants are beeping."

Mortimer sighed. "By Cheerios," proclaimed Mortimer, "I forgot about that blasted device."

"Oh, what is- Hey! It just shocked me!"

Coming out into the common area, Mortimer found Paul curled up on the sofa, and Mortimer's pants a good distance away. Mortimer reached down and reclaimed his pants – and more importantly, the device.

"This," Mortimer sighed, showing Paul the device, "is my undoing."

Setting the device on the little table, Mortimer sat down. He then proceeded to tell Paul how his day had gone, and why going to Digital World was no longer an option.

By the end Paul was curled around his boyfriend, fighting back laughter while being sympathetic.

"You know," Paul whispered in his sultry tone, "I know just how to cheer you up."

Mortimer gave his boyfriend a _look_. "Why," he demanded, "do you have to conform to the stereotype that gay men only care about sex and lots of it?"

"That's not the stereotype I'm conforming to," Paul countered, chuckling. "I'm a guy, Mort. I'm always thinking about sex."

Chuckling, Mortimer allowed Paul a kiss, but no more. "Midterms," he offered as an excuse.

"Meh. Med students. Always busy," Paul teased him.

"Yep." Standing up, he went over to his bag. "Better put this thing were I won't forget it." So saying, he clipped the device to his satchel bag's strap. "And now... to the books."

"Which class is it?"

"Biologic chemistry."

Paul gave a sympathetic wince. "You should change your major to phys ed. Its a lot nicer."

Taking his textbook in hand, Mortimer vanished into his room, leaving laughter in his wake.

* * *

The first school Kaminari went to was much different from the school in Gypsum. For starters, it seemed children were crawling out the windows. Every step Kaminari took, another four or five kids appeared. They ranged in age from as old as she was, to fifth graders – ten to twelve year olds. There were so few Digimon Partners, too. So few Digimon, period. Kaminari had only seen four or five Digimon. It was telling that none of them looked happy.

Secondly, there was the principle. He looked a lot like an Ogermon; if he had a Partner, Kaminari would have bet he'd be an Ogermon. The principle gave the appearance of listening attentively to the Vanguards escort that was accompanying Kaminari and DemiGuilmon. Miss. Marple, whose Partner Biyomon stood quiet next to her, was explaining that Kaminari's parents were muckety-mucks of some type and wanted to broaden Kaminari's horizons.

"Ho hum," coughed the principle. "Smart parents. Yes, yes. Smart parents, to want to show their child a proper education. Yes, yes." One beady eye looked DemiGuilmon over from snout to toe claws. "That one, will need to wait in the gym. With the others. Same with the bird."

Miss. Marple pasted on a political smile. "If that's the rule," she smiled.

"Go on, go on," the principle waved them off. "Kindergarten, east wing, first door on your left. Wouldn't want to be late. No, no."

Biyomon kept DemiGuilmon from exploding. Kaminari had to pinky swear that she'd come to the gym the second she could, before DemiGuilmon stormed off with Biyomon.

"What a cruel, fat little man," Miss. Marple growled low under her breath

Kaminari silently agreed. The principle may not have been fat, or little, but he was cruel. Silently she swore she would give Miss. Honeybee a hug just as soon as she could. And maybe Mrs. Spinster, or her Partner Fridgemon, would let her hug them, too. Gypsum school was so very wonderful compared to this place. This drab, cold, angry place.

The students, Kaminari found out personally, were supposed to be quiet. No making big messes. No finger paints. No crayons. No toys. No this. No that.

Kaminari managed to spend five hours in that tiny, stuffy room, before she lost her marbles and screamed. "This isn't kindergarten!" she declared to a slack-jawed audience. "This is... This is... This is evil!"

One of the kids yelled, "Yeah!"

Miss. Marple yanked her out of the room at record speed.

"Well, this didn't go near as well as I hoped," Miss. Marple told her. "How about we get Biyomon and DemiGuilmon, and get out of here?"

Kaminari nibbled her lip. "But what if he's here?" she asked.

"If he's here, he has a Partner," Miss. Marple reminded her.

"And all the Partners are in the gym." Determined, Kaminari nodded. "Let's go." About to take a step, she paused. "Can I tell the principle his school's stupid before we leave?"

Miss. Marple chuckled, yet wisely did not answer.

In the gym itself, DemiGuilmon had found a way to pass time without going insane. A well placed Rock Breaker on a locked closet had sent balls by the dozens flying everywhere. The only Digimon of the ten present who wasn't flabbergasted was Dracomon.

"Come on!" he urged the others.

Before long they had a five on six game of dodge-ball going. And when they ran out of energy for dodge-ball, they switched to five on five (with DemiGuilmon abstaining to be referee) soccer game going. The coach watched them with a grin, but otherwise did nothing. After all what could he do against a gaggle of Child-level Digimon? Even if Biyomon was an Vanguards Digimon she was under no obligation to stop innocent play. Instead she stood next to the coach and giggled at their antics.

One of the balls was on a collision course with the net. Well, the squared off line that served as the net. Dracomon stretched for it, but proved too short –

A blur of a ten year old kid grabbed the ball mid-air, stopping it cold.

"Foul!" DemiGuilmon declared. "Interference!"

"Drake!" Dracomon gasped, scandalized. It was quickly apparent he wasn't scandalized at the boy's actions but at his presence when he demanded, "What are you doing here? You'll get a detention for sure! And then mom 'll be upset and Lillymon 'll yell at me again!"

"Mr. Ashton is being an idiot again," Drake defended himself.

DemiGuilmon gave the boy a quick look over. Hair at the length of his shoulders was straight as a rod and bright as a cherry. His bright almond eyes showed sharp intelligence. A cream backpack was slung over one shoulder, and he was wearing a blue jean jacket over a peach red shirt matching his blue jeans and tennis shoes. All in all it looked like the kid was ready to run.

"How stupid?" DemiGuilmon demanded, right on the heels of Dracomon whimpering, "That doesn't matter! He's your teacher and now mom's gonna skin me alive!"

"I asked him why Dracomon couldn't come up and learn, too." Drake looked about ready to spit. Stopped, when he caught sight of the coach. "Its stupid," he said instead. "Mr. Ashton just laughed. He thinks Digimon are too dumb."

"Everyone thinks we're too dump," Liomon grumbled.

DemiGuilmon summed it up nicely: "This whole school is stupid."

The gym doors slammed open. "Yes," Kaminari agreed in their wake, "it is."

"'Nari!" DemiGuilmon cackled, rushing to give her Partner a hug.

"DemiGuilmon!" Kaminari giggled.

Miss. Marple bent down to give her own Partner a hug. She asked, softly, if Biyomon had noticed anything different about the Digimon. Biyomon reported, equally soft, that there was no indicators she could deduce. If DemiGuilmon had noticed anything she hadn't said so.

"Hi," Kaminari waved at Drake. "I'm Kaminari. Is your class over with, too?"

Drake returned the wave with one of his own. "Drake," he introduced. "And nope. I'm playing hookie. If they don't want to teach Dracomon, too, then I don't want to learn anything they're teachin'."

"Humph. I agree. This school is _mean_."

The gym floor exploding out from underneath them severed only to highlight her comment. The fact a MadLeomon crawled out of the resulting hole caused DemiGuilmon to sigh.

"You're gonna want to evacuate," DemiGuilmon told Miss. Marple. Miss. Marple agreed – running out the door, she grabbed the fire alarm.

"Crap!" Liomon cursed.

"Get to your Partners! Get them out of here!" Drake ordered. Grabbing his Partner by the shoulder, Drake said, "Buddy?"

Dracomon nodded. And then glowed bright enough MadLeomon – and the many dozen shadows that were coming out of the hole with him – winced.

The resulting green bipedal dragon, Coredramon, roared, "_**Green Flare Breath!**_"

"Come on, guys!" Drake urged the stunned Child-levels. "Go go go!"

"You heard him!" Kaminari shouted, trying to sound like her papa sounded in a fight. "Go! Get everyone out of here! We've got this meany!"

"You again," hissed MadLeomon. The crazed rendition of Leomon didn't even appear singed. "I will enjoy-!"

"Oh shut up," ordered DemiGuilmon. Then it was her turn to glow.

Charging forward, ChaosDukemon declared, "_**Demon's Disaster!**_"

"Whoa," breathed Drake and Coredramon. "I thought," Drake gulped. "I thought Coredramon was the only one who could evolve."

"That's just silly," Kaminari countered. MadLemon and ChaosDukemon were exchanging attacks; using the distraction to her advantage, Kaminari ran around the hole to grab Drake by the wrist. "We gotta get him outside, away from everyone."

A demonic chuckle floated through the floor. "Just MadLeomon, child?"

Coredramon's eyes went wide. Grabbing both children, he jumped backwards, going through the back wall and into a side courtyard.

The gym went up in a puff of smoke. A second later, and ChaosDukemon came flying out. Although not by her own volition – MadLeomon came jumping after her.

"Oh man," hissed Drake. "We gotta get out of here."

Coredramon nodded his agreement. Setting both children down he demanded, "But how?"

"By dying, of course," said the demonic voice again.

A fireball the size of a buss coming at them silenced the trio. ChaosDukemon was engaged with MadLeomon some twenty feet away; they were crashing through another side of the school. Screams could be heard in every which direction. The other Digimon were busy helping their Partners. Even if they could help, they were too far away. And the fireball was too big for Coredramon to dodge.

Kaminari closed her eyes tight. This was going to hurt.


	7. Often Explodes

Same disclaimer as chapter 1.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 7: Often Explodes

Kaminari closed her eyes. This was going to hurt.

An ax eight feet tall and shaped like a sword impacted directly in front of them. The fireball hit the ax – and then dispersed. Managing to get his legs working again, Coredramon grabbed both children and ran for it. More children's screams could be heard off in the distance. Adult screams could be heard, too; cries of Digimon launching attacks made for a great target. Still running, Coredramon aimed for the Digimon shouts.

Another explosion blasted in front of him. Drake gave an abrupt cry.

And Coredramon was done running. Putting both kids down again, he punched down into the dirt. Heat sizzled out from around his hand. With a great roar, Coredramon _pulled_.

DeathMeramon came flying out of the earth head first. He back-flipped mid air to land uninjured on his feet. When he laughed, it was a sound like crackling lava.

"The fight is over," DeathMeramon chuckled. "We've achieved our target."

A "_**Digitize of Soul!**_" impacting DeathMeramon dared to argue.

"Count Dracula can eat my hat!" someone screamed. Kaminari blinked several times, not quite sure what she was hearing. "Why didn't I take the buss...? Kid? Hi. I'm Mort. _Don't move_."

Kaminari dared to look. Coredramon was a growling, scaly shield over where Drake had fallen. The klutzy man from yesterday was kneeling next to Drake, one hand buried in his satchel bag and the other...

Kaminari whimpered. She wanted to scream; she did. Drake's right leg was smoking; it was impossible to tell where jean material stopped and singed skin began. And it was worse than that: His whole left side, including his left arm, was also smoking. It was only his leg that was so badly scorched, though.

"Heh." DeathMeramon was laughing. "Too late, and too slow again, Lord Alphamon. My Master will win."

"Hey, hey," the klutzy man was saying. "Stay with me, kid. What's your name?"

"Drake," Kaminari managed.

"Drake, huh? Good strong name."

Drake hissed something. The klutzy man laughed, "Well, your mom can always buy you new jeans. This is going to hurt."

The klutzy man had pulled some kind of cream out of his satchel. Drake visibly bit down on a scream as the man applied the cream. "It hurts like hell, Drake, I know. But it helps your skin stop hurting. You can still feel your leg, yeah? That's a good thing. It means you haven't been burned badly. You'll live."

Lord Alphamon's sword/ax landed near them. DeathMeramon was laughing, "No, he won't." Kaminari dared to look again: Lord Alphamon was pinned by flaming chains to what little remained of the school building's south side.

DeathMeramon took a menacing step forward. The klutzy man looked from Coredramon, who was shivering as though holding Drake up was taking all of his strength, and Kaminari. And then he looked at Lord Alphamon's sword, and sighed.

"Can you be very brave?" he asked Kaminari. Somehow Kaminari managed to nod in agreement. The klutzy man put a glove and the container with the cream in her hands. "Put this glove on. Then, just two finger fulls of cream on where Drake is burned. No more than two finger fulls per spot. Can you do that?"

Kaminari managed to nod again. It was something that had to be done. She could do it. She _would_ do it. ChaosDukemon could bonk on the nightmares' heads later.

"After he's creamed, get him out of here." The klutzy man – Mort, did he say? – smiled at her in a way that sent fear scattering. Hefting his satchel over one shoulder, he told her, "You're a very brave young lady. Now don't worry. I got this."

Kaminari put on the glove. She didn't look as Mort the Klutzy Man rushed off towards DeathMeramon. She didn't dare.

In her pocket light began to shine. The plan had gone so very far awry.

* * *

Coredramon held tight to Drake. In the back of his mind, he heard Drake tell him to do the right thing, even though it was so very hard. In the back of his mind, he heard Drake tell him to take the little girl and run. Drake was telling him to get the girl to safety and leave him behind.

"No," Coredramon whispered. "I'm not leaving you."

The glove the girl had been wearing snapped. The girl discarded it with a wince. "We gotta run now," she whispered. Yggdrasil, this kid was going to be a mess afterwords. Coredramon did not envy the work ChaosDukemon had in front of her.

"Yeah," Coredramon agreed. Careful, so careful, Coredramon moved to picked up Drake.

"C-Coredramon..." Drake coughed. "G-Get her out ah... ah here."

"I'm fine. See? I'm _fine_," Kaminari told Drake in no uncertain terms.

ChaosDukemon hit dirt next to them. MadLeomon landed on top of her. Coredramon looked from Drake, to Kaminari, to ChaosDukemon, and back to Drake.

"If you die doing the right thing, Drake, I am going to kill you," Coredramon warned his Partner. Drake gave a weak chuckle.

Coredramon tackled the monster MadLeomon with both claws. Grappling with the beast, he ordered ChaosDukemon to, "Get them out of here!" He rolled as MadLeomon rolled, back away from the kids, from ChaosDukemon. For a bare second Coredramon had MadLeomon pinned.

"_**Get him~!**_" Drake shouted in unending encouragement.

In the background DeathMeramon stopped laughing.

Here and now, Coredramon glowed. It felt for a second like an evolution – but then Coredramon focused the energy to the fire in his gut.

"_**Green Flare Breath!**_"

MadLeomon screamed. And then screamed no more.

* * *

This was stupid. This was dumb. This was friggin' suicidal...!

Shushing the squawking voice in the back of his head, Mortimer rushed forward. He scooped down to grab the (twice his size!) blade. His patent was in danger and Mortimer was the only one who could fight. Good thing he'd taken those weight lifting classes.

Mortimer nearly lost his footing when the blade lifted without protest, weighing as much as a feather. DeathMeramon looked at him and laughed. The flaming creature didn't even bother to dismiss him with words.

The device still firmly attached to Mortimer's satchel began to glow. The sword began to glow. Mortimer moved from a run to a jump. Words hit him harder than gravity.

"Oh Ryuu Ken! _**Destroy this demon before me!**_"

Mortimer brought the blade in an overhead chop.

And DeathMeramon wasn't laughing anymore, because DeathMeramon was dead.

Landing, Mortimer pivoted, throwing the blade. It flew true to land sharp point first in the chains holding its true owner pinned. The only reason Alphamon did not land face first in the dirt was training.

"How...?" the Lord of the Royal Knights whispered. Mortimer shrugged.

MadLeomon screaming, and then _not_ screaming, cut their dialog short.

"Aw frosted flakes," cursed Mortimer. He ran back towards the heavy pile of smoke, leaving Alphamon blinking behind him.

"Alphamon!" the commander of the Vanguards was shouting.

"Dark Ocean Digimon," Alphamon explained, brushing the dust from his arms as he stood. Well. Perhaps that human was worthy of being his Partner. ...Maybe.

The Vanguards commander spat an unprintable Alphamon agreed with wholeheartedly.

"We need EMTs here stat!" Mortimer roared above the din of crying children, crying adults, and crying ambulances. "Aw hell with it. You can fly?"

ChaosDukemon answered, "No, but Lord Alphamon can."

"Good. **You**."

Alphamon blinked. Somehow, Mortimer had teleported the distance from _there_ to here in a blink. One hand reached up, grabbed him by the top of his chest armor, and pulled him down to be even with Mortimer's face. Silver green human eyes met their silver digital counterparts with unyielding power.

"You. Will carry that child. _Carefully_. To St. Julies' trauma center. You know where that is?"

Alphamon would have answered no – but that wasn't true. Knowledge was burning in the back of his head as fiercely as Mortimer's gaze.

"You take him there. You tell them he's been treated with burn numbing agent. You then _come back here_ and pick up his _Partner_. And if anyone there has a problem with this, tell them to fuck off. Am. I. Clear?"

"Crystal," Alphamon squeaked.

"Good." Mortimer released him. "Now _**move**_."

No idiot, Alphamon moved.

The commander of the Vanguards blinked. Mortimer looked at him, gaze still fierce. "Well?" he demanded. "Transport for the rest of us? Medical teams on site? Manpower to hunt down those things and kill them with extreme prejudice?"

"Shadows like prejudice," ChaosDukemon countered. Holding Kaminari against her so that the girl rested against Gorgon, ChaosDukemon turned to Coredramon. "Wanna rip some shadows apart while we wait?"

"Shadows work with those... things?" Coredramon demanded. At ChaosDukemon's too chipper affirmative, the green dragon growled. "Let me at 'em."

"Transport in two minutes," the Vanguards commander assured Mortimer.

"Med teams inbound in one," Miss. Marple added, one hand to her ear and a Birdramon circling over head. "We've got teams rounded up to deal with shadows but we're outnumbered."

"Not," Coredramon corrected, "for long."

* * *

Standing on the hospital roof – not, Alphamon pointedly noted, on the roof home to the helicopter landing pad but on the opposite tower of the two towered building – Alphamon sighed. Something about this day had gone bass ackwards and he was having trouble pinning down just what it was.

Most glaringly had been the Dark Ocean Digimon attacking. The fact a Perfect High tier and an Adult High tier (higher than High tier, really, with the augmentations the Dark Ocean had given it) had made it to Human World was troubling. The fact Alphamon had _known_ they were here, the same way he had _known_ where this hospital was, was also troubling. Alphamon had checked with the Royal Knights back home. Aside from a new keep making its boxy appearance just outside Dukemon X's territory, there was nothing to report.

Alphamon gave an annoyed puff of air. The Dark Ocean must have been desperate to stop their eleventh from awakening. Why else would it have squandered the power to send such zealous minions? Unless the Dark Ocean was _not_ worried and just showing off. Bah. Thinking like that would only make him paranoid.

They now knew who their eleventh was. Even though he hadn't awakened when he should have – an attack by the Dark Ocean should have snapped him to true form in an instant. Instead it appeared Coredramon had funneled the energy he should have used to evolve straight into an attack instead. Overkill... but it left him small enough to stay near his Partner's side. The human's wounds had been deep, but given time, he was expected to make a full recovery. A few scars would be the sole reminder.

ChaosDukemon refused to revert to DemiGuilmon despite assurances they were safe. The dark duke's Partner refused to leave ChaosDukemon's arms as well. If the duo were not with Drake and Coredramon, then they were with Miss. Marple or other Vanguards agents. The hospital had let her use their phone to call her father. Who was _not_ amused. Alphamon took dark humor in Dukemon X's anger towards Yggdrasil and His agents. Safe, they'd said his daughter would be. _Safe_. Ha!

There was also the issue of Mortimer. After the dust had metaphorically cleared, he had offered Alphamon an introduction cum apology. There were hints of, "I should not have yelled" and "I should have said please" and worst of all "My humble apology for using your weapon without permission." That one was enough to make Alphamon choke. Was the human blind? Mad? Just stupid? Oh Ryuu Ken had been wielded in a way it saw fit. It could be wielded no other way. Above all, it could not be touched by anyone save Alphamon.

Not unless someone had a piece of Alphamon's Core. Not unless someone was Alphamon's Partner.

Coward. Weakling. The only time it seemed Mortimer had a backbone was when the need was great. At least he had returned the device, with apologies for having accidentally taken it in the first place. Alphamon looked down at it resting in the palm of his hand. For an inanimate object, it managed to look angry.

"He refuses," Alphamon told the machine. It still looked angry. "I cannot force his hand. He is ignorant and he is a fool." It _still_ looked angry. "What? You expect me to explain it to him?"

The device beeped.

Sighing, Alphamon turned. Powerful, yes, but only when needed, and a coward all other times. So be it. If that was who Alphamon had to deal with, then that was who Alphamon had to deal with. Now where was...?

The device beeped again. Alphamon looked at it, only to see its display providing a map. If that solid dot was where he stood, then that blinking dot was... Yes, that made sense.

When the commander of the Vanguards came up a minute later to tell Alphamon Sir Dukemon X had arrived, he would find the roof empty. And curse, ever so silently, at stupidity in motion.

* * *

Looking down at his suitcase, Mortimer sighed. This morning he had had the option of taking the buss to work. It was his usual way; fast, efficient, packed full of people. But this morning he had found a note from Paul on his nightstand.

It was a dear John letter. A... a break up letter. Paul had moved out in the middle of the night and left only a note behind. They had been having a rocky relationship as of late, but Mortimer had never guessed... Well, Mortimer had never guessed a lot of things. His dedication to his dream had left him blind. Now he'd lost that, and Paul.

In that kind of emotional state, Mortimer hadn't wanted to take the buss. So he'd walked. Walked, right into a disaster area in motion. Those things had been attacking anything that moved, and that poor kid, and... It was over now, he reminded himself. No one had been injured too badly. It even gave him an excuse to apologize for Alphamon... after yelling at him. One dream effectively flushed. At least the dream had been the only death.

Mortimer stared down at his suitcase. He'd called his parents. They knew he was gay and were okay with that. They knew he had been in a relationship. They knew, now, that he had been a klutz again and his dream was gone. Dream and Paul both gone... Mortimer told them he was quitting college indefinitely. He needed time to get over this new hurt. Maybe he could scrape together a new dream while he was at it. His parents understood his pain and told him to come home for as long as he needed. His parents were cool like that.

Someone was knocking at the front door. Sighing, Mortimer turned from his suitcase. It was probably the superintended wanting his deposit for cleaning or something. The guy had always suspected Mortimer and Paul but he hadn't been able to do anything about it. There weren't any laws against gays renting apartments.

Whoever it was stopped knocking. Then the deadbolt slid back.

Mortimer frowned. The deadbolt slid back? Grabbing his satchel, the heaviest weapon to hand, Mortimer cautiously made his way to the front room. Common sense said he should have been calling the police.

Common sense found itself rather embarrassed as it turned out Alphamon was walking in the door.

"Ah..." The Royal Knight paused. Deliberately, he walked the remainder of the way in – ducking a bit so as to fit – and closed the door behind him. He seemed almost nervous as he held out his hand and pointed to the device. "It can be rather insistent."

Mortimer looked at the device. "Uh-huh," he said.

"Its actually, rather..." Flustered, Alphamon demanded, "Look, can we talk?"

Deadpan, Mortimer replied, "You're not my type."

"...What?"

"Never mind." Mortimer dropped his satchel and turned, "Look," he said over his shoulder, "I know I probably gave you mortal insult, but banning me from Digital World is more than enough punishment. Besides, I'm kinda busy."

Not getting the hint, Alphamon followed him. "I have no intention of banning you from Digital World. You've offered no insult to me. Quite the opposite... Why are you packing?"

"I'm quitting school, my internship at the Vanguards, and running away," Mortimer answered with frank honesty. "Its... kind of you, to say I gave no insult, but I used your weapon without permission. Then, to make matters worse, I gave you, Lord Alphamon, Lord of the Royal Knights, orders. I insulted your position from every angle available. So... Digital World's off limits for me. My dream's been flushed down the toilet and I need a break. From everything. So I'm packing up to run away."

"I will tell you again you offered me no insult," Alphamon repeated. "Do you have any idea why I am even here?"

"Ah... To rip me a metaphorical new one?"

"No. To return this blasted thing."

So saying, Alphamon grabbed Mortimer by the wrist, forced the human to face him, and slapped the device in Mortimer's hand. The moment when Alphamon's hand came in contact with Mortimer's, the device began to shine.

"What...?" Mortimer whispered.

"...Oh..." gasped Alphamon.

Then there was no more Mortimer and there was no more Alphamon. There was only light – brilliant, all consuming light.

* * *

Kristy Author was a calm woman. A nice woman. She worked as a gardener in the floral shop whose biggest claim to fame was that they had been open for two hundred and thirty seven years. Her Partner Lillymon was a big help around the shop. It took a plant to know a plant, after all.

But right now, as she was being given the run around on _where her son was_, Kristy Author felt anything but nice. While she was showing her ID to the clerk again – "Yes, I let my hair grow out to ponytail length. _Yes_ I dyed it maroon. Is that a crime? Contacts? No, my eyes have always been this blue. He takes after his father." – Lillymon was standing to one side, concentrating.

The feminine flower pixy opened her eyes. Throwing sparkling dust everywhere, she grabbed Kristy by the wrist and dashed off. They took one turn, then two, three – after a few short minutes Kristy was hopelessly lost.

Lillymon kicked open a door, shoved Kristy through, and then shut the door tight behind them. A dragon rumbled somewhere on high, "Mom?"

Kristy looked and saw nothing but red. Then she blinked, took a step back, and looked a few feet higher.

Soft draconic blue eyes looked down at her from the depths of a red dragon's angular face. The dragon himself was huge: Easily ten feet tall at a minimum, with foot long horns at the back of his skull, three pearly white toe claws, and two five fingered hands adorned with sharp white nails. The dragon had red wings that were forty feet or more and a red twenty foot long tail tipped at the end with a black barb. The belly was absurdly white. What stuck out the most was that the dragon's red was not bright red. Instead it was a mellower crayon red.

Lillymon secured the door with a chair she pilfered from somewhere. Kristy was still staring up at that big, big dragon. At least until Lillymon said, "Wow. You got big."

"...Dracmon?" Kristy whispered.

The absurdly big dragon nodded. "Call me Examon when I'm this big. Drake... Drake was feeling really bad. Something in the flames..." Examon's tail twitched dangerously. "He was hurting. So I made it stop hurting. Then there was a bunch of light, but that was okay because Drake stopped hurting, and the next thing I knew I was jumbo dragon. I... can't shrink back."

"Wait," Kristy told him. "Run that back. Drake was hurting because of what?"

Examon whimpered. Kristy tried not to, but she laughed anyway. He was her baby's Partner all right.

"There was an attack at the school."

Any laughter Kristy had died at those seven little words.

"One of them used fire," Examon continued. "I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough, even as Coredramon. Drake got... Drake got hurt." Examon went through an odd contorting motion to bend down closer to Kristy. When he was close enough for Kristy to see the small speck of a figure in a hospital gown, Examon said, "But see? He's okay now. I – that light – made the pain go away. Drake looks a little scaly but he'll be okay. He will."

Lillymon took Kristy by the wrist. With a liberal amount of pixy dust, and some timely help from Examon's scrunched wings, Kristy was lifted up closer to the tiny bundle. What she saw made her heart ache.

"Drake 'll be okay," Examon told her, with such conviction Kristy wanted to believe him. But oh, how her baby must have hurt. His left leg was wrapped in gauze and plastic wrap, and so was his chest, and his left arm. How he must be hurting...!

"It looks worse than it is," Examon assured her. "His leg took the worst of it. The rest is just superficial. There really wasn't any permanent damage."

"He'll have scars to woo the ladies." Lillymon's giggle was strained.

Kristy made to touch the wrapped parts, but stopped herself. "God," she whispered. "No wonder those idiots didn't tell me. Oh my poor baby..."

Examon rumbled, "Drake's not safe here."

All of Kristy and Lillymon's attention was on Examon in a moment. The dragon emitted a rumble that was half angry, half concerned, and all confused.

"He's not. Neither am I. Neither are you, mom, Lillymon. The light... talked, when it helped Drake. It told us something bad is coming. But," and here the rumble turned more confused, "But it said, if we do go to where its safe, Drake and I... we can never come back. Not for very long. Not for anything longer than a short visit. There's a... a place, in Digital World, that I need to be. Drake's my Partner so he needs to be there, too. We'll be safe... but we'll have to fight that bad thing."

"Will this safe place have a flower shop?" Kristy asked.

"It can have a garden...?" Examon offered.

"Floral, vegetable, or fruit?" Lilimon inquired.

"...Yes?"

"What more do women need?" Kristy joked. Softly, carefully, she put a hand on her baby's forehead. "If there's a place you need to go, baby, to be safe, you go. Lillymon and I will be right behind you."

Examon went tense. Lillymon grabbed Kristy, lifted her up only to put her back behind Examon. The door to the room rattled. Lillymon brought her Flower Cannon to bare while Examon's wings closed in tighter. The room was big – probably doubled as an observational operation theater – but no where near big enough to fit Examon. Nothing outside a pro open air football stadium looked to be big enough to fit Examon. In short, Examon could do little but defend.

The door gave way.

"Flower~!" Lillymon began.

"Hold!" a commanding voice boomed out from behind the shadows of the door. "I stand as friend! Friend, not foe!"

Examon's voice was soft as he asked, "Do I... know you?"

A spiky Dukemon with glowing gemstones in his armor walked into the room. "Not yet, dear friend." He bowed with a formal flourish of his cape. "I am Sir Dukemon X, one of the eleven active Royal Knights. It is my true honor to make the acquaintance of my brother Knight."

A truly familiar giggle echoed behind Dukemon X. ChaosDukemon cautiously stuck her head in, Kaminari right behind her holding tight to her cape. "He's not normally this formal," ChaosDukemon assured Examon.

Examon notably relaxed. If ChaosDukemon wasn't handing this Dukemon X fellow his aft, then he must have been legit. "Are you and Kaminari all right, ChaosDukemon? I would 've come to visit, really, but..." Examon let the statement hang with a sort-of-shrug.

"I am never, ever, sleeping without a nightlight again," Kaminari informed him.

"Or a Wisteria blossom tucked somewhere about," ChaosDukemon added. Picking up her Partner, the Mega walked into the room. "Wisteria's a nice plant. Its got enough wards, omens, curses, and blessings attached to it, it can eat shadows for breakfast and forewarn about attacks." Walking up to Kristy, ChaosDukemon offered her hand. "Hi. I'm ChaosDukemon. Kaminari's – AKA this brat's – Partner. That's Dukemon X, her dad."

"Foster care," Dukemon X explained at the woman's incredulous look.

"Pfft. Like that matters? You just don't peg me as the fatherly type."

Dukemon X sighed. "Yes," he agreed, "the spikes are quite off-putting."

Kristy snickered. Lillymon giggled. Examon grinned. And from his Partner's arms, Drake gave a short, painful snort of amusement. Dukemon X floated up and over – but kept a respectful distance.

"Young man, between your and Examon's disappearing act, and your mother's charge through security, the entire hospital is in an uproar."

Drake gave the floating Knight a grin. It was about all he had energy for.

"There are approximately two hundred Groundramon, Wingdramon, and Coredramon both green and blue waiting for yourself and Examon in Digital World. Their number swells by the hour as word is spread. I believe you know why."

Drake winced. Examon winced, too. "The light," the large dragon sighed. "It... told us. Its going to be hard."

"You will not fight alone," Dukemon X assured them. "There are nine more Royal Knights aside from just you and I. We all will help each other. We did before; we will now."

"'Scuse me." Kristy cut in. "Are you telling me there's something coming after my baby?"

"And you, and the rest of both Worlds," ChaosDukemon told her. "But its got a pretty big grudge against the Royal Knights, so its aiming for them, first."

"Better dust off the old boxing gloves," Lillymon suggested to her Partner.

"Mom?" Examon gagged. "Boxing? Like, hitting people? _Mom_?"

"Junior varsity championship," Kristy cackled. "I'm a bit rusty, but nothing some practice won't change. Now, about this someplace safe?"

"A Royal Knight's keep is warded to be as safe as possible from attacks," Dukemon X explained. "All the eleventh keep needs is its master."

Examon gulped. "Me."

"Yes," Dukemon X confirmed. "It is a heavy responsibility."

Examon looked as though he were going to say something – but Drake lifted his good arm to rest a hand on his Partner's giant underbelly. Bright almond eyes met their soft blue counterparts. A world of conversation was held in silence.

"Okay," Examon sighed. "So long as Drake's in, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Alphamon, too, seems to have pulled a vanishing act..." Dukemon X frowned slightly. "He was here on a mission of great importance. He's also the best spell master when it comes to deep wards. Extra additions to the wards all ready in place on the keep," Duemon X explained to the frowning mother.

"So find him, find someone who knows what they're doing, and we can go," summed up Examon.

"Who knows what they're doing...?" Dukemon X repeated.

Examon raised an expressive eyebrow. "Drake's not a mummy," he growled.

Dukemon X chuckled, "Of course not. But when my own regent told the Wingdramon who should like to act as your own regent that you had a Partner, the fellow laughed it off. He's got a general practice doctorate, of all things, from the medical school that old university whatever its called. Harvard? Yes, that's it. Wingdramon got a general practice doctorate from the Digital World branch of Harvard's medical school."

"If you don't keep him as a regent, keep him as the doctor on call," Lillymon suggested promptly.

Examon nodded dumbly. That took care of Drake's immediate medical needs... Now all they needed to do was find Alphamon. And, a bit more embarrassingly, find a way to get Examon out of here without bringing the whole hospital down.

Miss. Marple cleared her throat. Turning, the group found her and Biyomon standing at the entrance. "Sir Dukemon X, sir. We've found Lord Alphamon."

"Oh? Good." Dukemon X paused. "You're frowning, Miss. Marple."

"Yes sir. You see, there's been a bit of a situation."

"More shadows?" squeaked Kaminari.

Miss. Marple's frown deepened. "We don't believe so. Its just..."

"Well?" demanded Dukemon X when Miss. Marple fell silent. "What happened?"

Miss. Marple sighed. There was no way to explain this out loud, so she instead walked forward. Pulling out her palmtop she pulled up a picture that had been burred through more layers of encryption than Fort Knox had gold bricks.

The picture was rather simple. It showed a bland one bedroom apartment, with dull cream walls, dull cream carpet, and a dull bed. There was an open suitcase on the bed, contents unknown. The suitcase was rather pointless compared to the picture's centerpiece.

In the center of the room sat Lord Alphamon and Mortimer. Digimon and human were holding tight to one another. Mortimer's head was resting against Lord Alphamon's chest, and Lord Alphamon's head resting atop Mortimer's. Their eyes were wide open and their tears were streaming unchecked. Whatever had happened to them appeared to have left them catatonic.

Dukemon X hissed, "Sovereigns..."

"The commander has ordered the building be evacuated and blockaded, as part of a fire drill. We're also trying to get a hold of Mr. Pendragon – Mortimer Pendragon is the name of the human – we're trying to get a hold of his roommate. No one has gotten closer than was necessary to snap that photo," reported Miss. Marple.

"Good. Keep it that way." Turning to his daughter, Dukemon X ordered, "Kaminari, ChaosDukemon, stay here with Sir Examon and his family. If you think there are shadows about -"

"Shoot first, blink later. Gotcha," ChaosDukemon saluted.

Dukemon X nodded. Turning to Miss. Marple he ordered, "Take me to that location."

"Yes sir." At once she was out the door, Dukemon X a stormy thundercloud right behind her.

Damned it all. Yggdrasil or His agents or whatever it was... They'd promised finding Alphamon's Partner would make things better. This, Dukemon X growled, was decidedly _not_ better!


	8. Explosive Contents

Same disclaimer as chapter 1.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 8: Explosive Contents

The situation had improved by time Dukemon X arrived. There had been no real movement; if Alphamon noticed anything beyond Mortimer, he did not show it. Yet Mortimer had moved – he had closed his eyes and now appeared to be asleep – and Alphamon was...

Well, petting him. One black armored hand ran over and over through Mortimer's hair, brushing out tangles with fingers alone. Aside from that, Alphamon had not moved. The Lord of the Royal Knights still stared straight ahead, seeing something no one else could. The tears appeared to have stopped as well. Dukemon X nearly winced as he recognized the sight.

Switch Lord Alphamon for ChaosDukemon, and Mortimer for Kaminari, and it looked a great deal like how Dukemon X had found his daughter. After Kaminari's phone call to him, the two had found a quiet place to cry. ChaosDukemon had been talking, though; apologizing for not being a better Partner, for not being where Kaminari needed her the most. Both of them were emotionally and physically exhausted. Catching sight of him, ChaosDukemon had tried to put on a brave face.

Somehow, though, Dukemon X doubted hugging both Lord Alphamon and Mortimer would make this situation better. Yes, it worked with ChaosDukemon and Kaminari – but Kaminari was his daughter, and ChaosDukemon her Partner. A fatherly hug worked wonders for them. Here? Not so much.

Lord Alphamon appeared to notice him. Silver eyes blinked, and he turned... Sovereigns, he looked so lost.

"Dukemon X..." Alphamon's voice barely passed for a whisper.

Dukemon X ducked – literally; the doors were not made with his size in mind – into the room. Coming only a handful of feet closer, he knelled so as to be even with Alphamon's height.

Alphamon sighed, whispering, "Dukemon X," again. He managed to ask, "How did you get here?"

"Through the door," Dukemon X joked, yet his tone and expression remained neutral.

"Ah," chuckled Alphamon, "how else...?" Tears threatened to choke him. Around the sadness, Alphamon asked, "How? How do they... even manage to get out of bed in the mornings? So cruel this life... So short..." Voice turning to a bare whisper, Alphamon stated, "They don't even know if true love finds them. If it can ever find them."

With Digimon love was a simple thing. If you found someone who's Core resonated with your own – a vastly different resonance than that between Partners – then you found your soul mate. You found love. If you didn't, then you didn't, and life went on. If you _did_ – well, making it work was up to those involved. Witness: RhodoKnightmon and Dynasmon

"They manage," Dukemon X answered. "Tell me, friend. Tell me if you can."

Alphamon nodded. Sniffling, he said, "Yggdrasil felt the need to use a bigger hammer. I came here, initially, to explain to Mort what that blasted, blessed device was for. When I returned it to him the device... There was light. Too much light. Then... I was no longer myself."

"Dreamfasting," Dukemon X named it. Alphamon confirmed with a short, sharp nod. "Sovereigns," Dukemon X sighed. "No wonder you two are in such a state. Living the whole of the other's life must have been taxing."

"It was," Alphamon agreed. "Yggdrasil's Roots, I've been such an idiot. Such a... a _bully_. Throwing baseless, stupid accusations around, demeaning those weaker than myself... What fool was I to think myself better by virtue of a title. What is worse is I have taught by example. There will be no such handy hammers to get the point across to my keep that I was... wrong."

"Well. Now, you can set a new example. Were you not one who professed that the first answer to a problem, was to find the problem?" Dukemon X reminded him.

Alphamon chuckled; a soft, still sad sound. "True." Sighing, he hugged his Partner close, and whispered words Dukemon X was not to hear. There was the barest flicker of green Old Magic in the air – and then Mortimer sneezed.

"A life as long as yours will take time to digest," Dukemon X cautioned.

"If Yggdrasil is kind, Mort will have been subjected to a Cliff's notes version," Alphamon concurred. "Move that suitcase aside, would you? Might as well make proper use of the bed."

Dukemon X did so. The case was nearly packed.

"He was planning on leaving?" Dukemon X inquired.

"On _quitting_." Some of Alphamon's old flare made an appearance. The Lord of the Royal Knights had little patience for quitters. Then, setting Mortimer in bed, he sighed, "But when you find yourself too deeply wounded, a tactical retreat to safe territory can be your _only_ option. Between his boyfriend sneaking off like a shadow in twilight, and the – blatantly false! – belief his dream was crushed, Mort decided a withdrawal was best. He thought," Alphamon managed to chuckle, "He thought I was going to ban him from Digital World for running into me in a hallway."

"Your reputation cannot be that bad," Dukemon X balked.

"Twenty year old intern who managed to survive high school by placing out of the eleventh and twelfth grades and going straight to college, versus me. How might this best be put...? Comparatively, his self esteem is about even with the basement."

Dukemon X set the suitcase down on the study desk, squishing books as he did so. Then he stood aside as Alphamon set to finishing what Mortimer started.

"There were a few cases of bullying getting out of hand at Kaminari's school."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They were handled quite quickly. Amazing, how few football players could stand up to a Perfect when a handful of 'nerds' could deal with him just fine."

Alphamon paused with – yes, that was a stuffed dalmatian puppy toy in his hand, and yes, it was going into the case. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Me? Why, I did nothing. One of my WarGrowlmon lieutenants on the other hand..."

Alphamon shook his head, chuckling. "If there had been half a man with your lieutenant's guts back in high school..." A haunted look came over Alpahmon. "It might not have changed anything," he whispered "It might have changed everything. When you stand outside the norm, and every click in school considered you fair game.."

With an effort, Alphamon pushed the memory away.

"We'll need to grab his lucky satchel, but aside from that, the immediate necessities are squared away. There's the matter of his text books and room deposit... and, well, the room in whole."

"We can handle that," Miss. Marple interrupted them. "Sirs. Word's come down that Examon is getting... twitchy. Apparently his wings are cramping."

"Examon?" demanded Alphamon.

Dukemon X sighed. "Our eleventh is going to have a very big keep," he told Alphamon. "Not from ego, but from necessity. I'd guess his wingspan is forty feet easily."

"Forty feet...?" Alphamon blinked, trying and failing to visualize the image. "My," he managed. "How is he managing to fit in Drake's room?"

"He's not," Miss. Marple answered deadpan.

"Ah. Excuse me." Alphamon ducked past Miss. Marple, reached around the corner, and grabbed Mortimer's satchel from where it lay. Pulling out the text books and paperwork from within, he put the thing in the suitcase, then zipped the case shut.

"I had best contact my regent. If Examon's too large to move, we're going to have to do point-to-point Gate transfer. Its tricky, but not too bad... Unless I get my barrings off and we wind up having to put a new hole in my keep's roof."

Dukemon X nodded at the wisdom of Alphamon's suggestion. "I should contact my regent as well," Dukemon X added. "The troops for Examon's keep have been gathering at mine. There's perhaps a three hours distance at half airspeed between my keep at Examon's. Best to get them started now."

"How far is the new keep from the human town Kaminari attends?"

There was a pause as Dukemon X ran the mental calculations. "I'd guess... an hour, round trip, if there were no sidetracks and if one were flying at a brisk pace. Why?"

Alphamon grinned. "His Partner is _ten_. A slip in his education now and we'd never hear the end of it from his parents."

"Ah." Thinking back to that refreshingly frank woman Examon had called mom, Dukemon X had to agree. "We'd never hear the end of it, indeed."

"Speaking of parents..." Alphamon sighed. "I had better call Mort's so they do not worry."

"We can handle that, too, sir." Miss. Marple didn't, quite, manage to hide a smile.

"Delicately, I hope?"

Miss. Marple gave a crisp salute. "I'll handle it personally, sir."

"Good... Good." Picking up Mortimer, Alphamon made to grab the suitcase – only for Dukemon X to grab it instead.

"Shall we depart?" asked Dukemon X.

Alphamon nodded, "At once."

Miss. Marple had to bite back laughter. For all their seriousness, the two looked utterly ridiculous ducking out the doors.

* * *

Walking into the operating theater cum Drake and Examon's room, Alphamon had to stop. In his arms Mortimer gave a sleepy grump in complaint, but did not waken. To Alphamon's right, left, and center was nothing but crayon red. White poked out here and there, with vague hints of black, yet beyond was nothing but red.

A great head lifted. Soft blue eyes looked over at them. "Please tell me we can go now," the great dragon pleaded. "Caledfwlch is getting cramped. Do you have any idea how noisy cramped wings are?"

"Cramped wings that can _talk._" Drake's tired voice carried awe.

"Well, yeah. They're sentient. Got their own will and all."

As if to prove Examon's statement, his great wings twitched.

A Vanguards agent standing to one side stated, "We've all ready gotten in touch with a Dr. Jeremiah Rosenberg. He's the nearest certified human doctor to where our reports guess Examon's keep is at. Dr. Rosenberg's agreed to act as Drake's physician, which clears any reason to hold you here, medically."

"Giving Drake something to wear besides that hospital smock helped, too. Even if they are ripped up shorts and a t-shirt, they're still better than nothing," Lillymon chuckled.

Setting the suitcase he carried down, Dukemon X agreed. "Doc's good people," he assured Kristy – who was somewhere back behind Examon's twitching bulk. "He's taken care of my own daughter when the need arises. I am sure he will take care of Drake without issue."

"Junior varsity boxing champ. He hurts my boy, he looses teeth." Kristy's voice carried a hint of annoyance as she announced, "The only thing I'm worried about is if those Vanguards idiots break any of my heirloom china. I won't need it at Examon's place... which is still weird to think about. But if they break any putting it into storage...!"

"Um... That's all nice and dandy, but can we _go_?" Examon pleaded. "Caledfwlch isn't the only one getting cramps. This place is tiny~!"

"I need a few moments to alert my regent that we will be doing a point-to-point, and then yes, we can go," Alphamon assured the massive dragon.

"Ooh, so that's how you plan to get him out of here," ChaosDukemon chuckled. "Are we going to be landing next to or above?"

"With luck, next to. With no luck, inside. Not to worry: I've no objection with you putting a hole in my roof if needed," Alphamon reassured Examon when the latter looked nervous.

It took Alphamon less than the promised moment. One quick vidphone call and Doruguremon had the whole keep on alert. Preparations set on the Digital World side of things, Alphamon prepared on the Human World side. Examon was too big to trace out his whole length in a single circle, so Alphamon settled for the next best thing: He gathered everyone as close to Examon's center of mass as he could. From there he set Mortimer to rest comfortably against Examon's forelimb and ordered Examon to pull himself tight.

"I _am_ pulled tight," Examon grumbled. "Caledfwlch is, too. And so's my tail! Can we just go?"

"Yes, we can."

Alphamon gathered his power. Opening Gates were never easy. Point-to-point was especially tricky as he had to keep the exact location in mind without referencing shadows or any other time modifiers. Slipping around in time tended to be a bad thing...

Three sets of rapid fire beeping distracted him. Turning, Alphamon found Mortimer's pocket was glowing, that there was a bright light from above not attributed to the ceiling lights, and Kaminari's own pocket was glowing.

"Huh," Alphamon managed to say.

Then nothing else needed to be said as the three beeping glows combined into one massive ball of light. Just like that, the travelers were swallowed –

And spat out with surprising care in front of Alphamon's keep.

Doruguremon attempted to rush out to meet his master and his guests. The by no means small dragon was sent skidding backwards when Caledfwlch snapped wide. Examon roared, "_**OWW!**_ Oh. Oh... Cramps... Cramps!"

Lillymon laughed. Floating up to the great dragon's shoulder, she began to give the poor creature a massage. "Poor big baby," she cooed at him. Examon whimpered his agreement.

Regaining composure, Doruguremon came before Lord Alphamon and bowed. "M'lord. Welcome home. I..."

Doruguremon's jaw hung slack. There couldn't possibly be a human next to Lord Alphamon It was...!

"Doruguremon, this is my Partner, Mortimer." To put the point in sharp clarity, Alphamon picked Mortimer up. "Pardon his exhaustion. Yggdrasil decided He needed to use a bigger hammer to get His point across. The aftereffects are still catching up with him."

Doruguremon was not Lord Alphamon's regent for his lack of reaction to sudden shocks. Doruguremon bowed once more. "I will order a room readied for him at once, m'lord."

Alphamon chuckled not unkindly. "If Magnamon X's theory is correct, the keep will prepare a room itself."

"M'lord?"

"Nothing," Alphamon dismissed his regent. "Just a bit of theology. Will you mind, Examon, waiting a little while longer before making way to your own keep?"

Examon's look of pain turned thoughtful. "I kinda want to get Drake checked out by that Dr. Rosenberg fellow as soon as possible. That town's on the way, right?"

Dukemon X intrusted Mortimer's affects to Doruguremon before answering, "It is. Your keep is a stone's throw from the boarder of my territory, and three hours of lazing flying from my keep. Doc's residence is in Gypsum; an hour at a brisk pace from your keep."

"How is Gypsum doing? It was pretty beat up when we left... Whoa, has it really only been four days since we left?" ChaosDukemon blinked. Kaminari shrugged from her Partner's arms.

"Its not back up to shape, yet," Dukemon X sighed. "I will say this much for the Vanguards: When they decide to do something, they do it right. The major infrastructure has been repaired, including Doc's office and the road going to and from it. The school has been looked at but classes are delayed until the homes are finished being rebuilt. I do need to remember to get Jewelbeemon a thank you gift... Between repairing the keep, organizing supplies and manpower, and dealing with the half dozen refugees whose homes haven't been repaired yet, he's been run half ragged."

"Three day vacation and all the royal jelly he can eat sounds about right," suggested ChaosDukemon.

"Why only three days?" asked Kristy.

"Because by the fourth day, he'd go mad with the inactivity," Dukemon X chuckled.

"A real worker bee, huh?" Kristy joked. It appeared funnier than she'd intended when Kaminari, ChaosDukemon, and Dukemon X all giggled.

"Then it is settled," Lord Alphamon stated, dragging the conversation back on topic. "Once I have seen to things here, I will meet you at Dukemon X's keep. Safe travel to you, friends."

Caledfwlch gave a mighty twitch. Nestling Drake safe in the crook of one arm, Examon reached down with his free arm to pick up ChaosDukemon and Kaminari. "Better get mom on my shoulder and hang on," he told Lillymon. The flower pixy did so.

One massive down stroke of his forty foot wings sent debris flying and Examon hovering a foot off the ground. Dukemon X gave his salutations to Alphamon and his regent, then took off.

"Ah," was the last thing Alphamon heard as the group headed off into the distance. "Flying's nice..."

Alphamon chuckled at Examon's comment. Yes, flying could indeed be nice; and with sentient wings to do the work, Examon could probably take a nap.

Now to matters at hand. Alphamon hoped his keep would not react too violently to Mortimer. It was not as if Mortimer were able to will how he wished his room to look. Not at the moment, at any rate. Not while he was still asleep. Perhaps the old wards would be willing to take a guess...

Alphamon took a step inside his keep. The old stone walls pulsed. There was a feeling of confusion, insofar as magic could feel confused. A feeling of a giant shrugging rocked the old keep. Following the shrug was... nothing.

"Sir?" squeaked Doruguremon.

"It seems Magnamon X's theory holds true. Let us go and see Mortimer's new room, hum?"

Still stunned, Doruguremon followed Alphamon deeper into the keep. Unlike Dukemon X's keep, Alphamon had not enclosed his courtyard. Doruguremon and Alphamon crossed the paved and gardened courtyard in fifty or so paces before entering the keep proper. Back past the receiving hall, down a maze of corridors meant to distract intruders and provide safety for the residence, they reached a corridor whose end held two doors. Which was odd, as before this corridor had only held one door: The door to Lord Alphamon's personal room.

Shifting Mortimer for a moment, Alphamon opened the new door. The room inside looked comfy enough. There was a California king sized bed with black sheets and gold pillows whose headboard rested flush against the far wall. It was off center – not so close to the left wall for its owner to reach out and touch the wall, but not so close to the center as to gobble up room. A nightstand was set to the right of the bed underneath the rooms one main arched window. An empty bookshelf was against the right wall, flush with the rear wall. It reached from rear wall to stop abruptly at a cheery marble fireplace housing a small but merry flame. Halfway between the fireplace and the front wall was a door. Across from it was another door.

The door to Alphamon's private room and to the bath and toilet, respectively.

Alphamon walked inside. It was refreshing to feel the old wards embrace him in their security. The old wards wrapped around Mortimer as well, quietly welcoming their new master home.

Unable to enter, Doruguremon left the suitcase at the door. At first glance there appeared to be no closet. Didn't humans need a spot to put their furs and scales? (Which was stupid in Doruguremon's opinion. Couldn't they be content to stick with the fur they had, or hadn't?)

Alphamon set Mortimer down on the bed. Without preamble, he retrieved the suitcase and set to work unpacking. Alphamon paused for a moment as he looked towards the main door once more.

Hah. No need to guess what _that_ was for.

Curious about the lack of closet and dresser, Alphamon checked the door leading to the bathroom. Ah, there they were – an small corridor just big enough for Alphamon to walk through comfortably separated the closet and its containing dresser from the closed toilet door and walk-in shower, bathtub and sink. Mortimer would not be lacking in options. Ha! There were even bubble bath products sitting on a little ledge besides the tub.

Grabbing the suitcase once more, Alphamon set to unpacking. The closet came pre-filled with hangers; and, Alphamon chuckled, more than enough room for a full casual and formal wardrobe.

"M'lord," Doruguremon's voice floated back to him, "what are your orders should your... Partner... waken before your return?"

Taking the last, most important item from the suitcase, Alphamon walked back to the main room. Careful with dignity due to it, he set the stuffed dalmatian puppy toy on a black marble ledge. The ledge itself was between the main entrance and the left wall and was high enough to overlook the whole room. Fitting place, for so steadfast a guardian.

The ledge and then the toy glowed. Magic wrapped about the toy, adding all the emotions it had gained through the years to its own power. In return the magic stopped time. Not age nor dust, nor fire nor water; no element or force could bring low this guardian. What damage had befallen it was undone. Its stitches were made strong, its wispy white and black spotted fur made pristine.

Alphamon gave the stuffed toy a pat on the head. Good old Patches... Even if the world should falter, Patches never would.

One final thing to grab – Mortimer's cellphone from his lucky satchel; the satchel Alphamon promptly put on the nightstand – and Alphamon exited the room. Pointedly, he closed the door behind him.

"When Mortimer wakes, he is allowed to do as he wills. If he wishes to explore be sure an escort is assigned." That went without saying. Alphamon's keep was a maze meant to keep intruders confused and warriors safe. "Also," Alphamon handed his regent Mortimer's cellphone, "have Communication look at this. See if it can be set to work on our system. Furthermore, there are two names I want added to our "accept without question" list. Their numbers are listed in the address book under the names mom and dad."

"Yesssir." Having no hands, Doruguremon put the device in the burlap pouch he wore for just such a reason. "And the names to be added to our system?"

"Marian and Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

Gypsum didn't look half bad from the air. Replace the rubble residential area with houses, and it'd be a nice place to live. Hey... wasn't that a garden shot sign flickering over there?

ChaosDukemon took Kaminari in her arms and jumped the last twenty feet or so to ground. "We're gonna go check on LeAnn and everybody!" ChaosDukemon explained, Kaminari waving their goodbyes.

"Be back to the keep before nightfall!" Dukemon X ordered. At least there hadn't been luggage to worry about; Miss. Marple had promised to send Kaminari's suitcase through more mundane methods.

Kaminari's, "Yes daddy!" floated up to them. Then the two were gone, ChaosDukemon running at a joyful sprint in a direction opposite of the one Dukemon X and Examon traveled.

"Ah, kids," Lillymon laughed in sympathy.

Dukemon X would have agreed – but there was a WarGreymon X and BlackWarGreymon X coming at them with hostile intent.

"Who're –?" WarGreymon X was about to demand. Seeing Dukemon X, he and his fellow blanched.

"Sir!" BlackWarGreymon X saluted.

"...Welcome home?" offered WarGreymon X. The five year old boy clinging to his shoulder giggled, "I _told_ you it wasn't a bad guy."

"Mic Santos. Does your mother know where you are?" Dukemon X demanded.

"Um... Sort of?" came the reluctant answer.

A scream any mother knew by heart reverberated from ground level, amplified by a bullhorn. "_**Mic Archibald Santos! You and WarGreymon X get down here NOW!**_"

"Sort of, indeed," Dukemon X noted deadpan. "Come," he gestured to Examon, "We're close enough to Doc's it will be easier to walk instead of fly."

WarGreymon X and BlackWarGreymon X both blinked. "You've got injured, sir?" BlackWarGreymon X demanded.

"_**WarGreymon X!**_"

"Take it from a mother: If you don't land now, you're going to be skinned by your own claws," Kristy warned. Gulping, WarGreymon X floated down.

"Just Drake, my Partner," Examon explained as he too started to land. "He's all ready been treated, but we're moving to a spot near here, and I want a second opinion."

BlackWarGreymon X nodded in agreement. "No such thing as being too cautions with your Partner."

When they landed, they were greeted by the sight of Maria Santos – all five foot five inches of her – dressed down WarGreymon X with such vocabulary Kristy had to interject.

"As one mother to another, its faster if you take away his sparing privileges for a week. Or hide his armor cleaning kits."

The pure terror on WarGreymon X's face caused Maria to turn contemplative.

"Is that so?" she asked. WarGreymon X gulped.

"Worked wonders when I needed to get Astamon to stop dragging Tim off to gang fights," Kristy replied. "Of course," she added as Lillymon helped her down from Examon's shoulder, "Astamon had a semi automatic cleaning kit, not armor, but it should have the same effect. I'm Kristy Author, by the way. This is Lillymon, my Partner. And this big lug here is Examon, my son Drake's Partner. Drake _should be sleeping up there_."

A guilty snort of laughter gave Drake away.

"Maria Santos. You've met the sometimes blockhead that's my boy Mic's Partner, WarGreymon X."

"But there was a situation...!" WarGreymon X tried to defend himself.

"If there was, you should have called the sheriff," Maria countered, refusing to back down.

"I don't have a radio any more!"

Maria allowed the cellphone she withdrew to do all the talking for her.

Defeated, WarGreymon X sighed. "I won't do it again, ma'am."

"You had better not. Or that armor polish you just bought? Gets _returned_."

"But mom!" Mic tried to defend his Partner.

"Same for that fancy new game, Mic!"

Thus wholly defeated, both child and Digimon fell silent.

"That," Drake coughed, "was a friggin' low blow."

"Language, Drake!" Kristy ordered. Turning back to Maria, she asked, "I don't suppose you can tell us how to get to Dr. Rosenberg's place from here? And then the school... When do they start accepting transfer students? Do you know?"

"Doc's place? Why do you need...?" Maria's expression fell. "Oh no. Is your baby hurt?"

"Drake's all ready been treated," Examon managed to hedge a few words in. "The burns really aren't that bad..."

"Burns? Son of a..." Maria bit down on whatever she was about to say. Turning to Dukemon X, she asked, "You all right if I...?"

"By all means," the Royal Knight assured her. "I'm rather annoyed with Him, myself."

"Yggdrasil is a blasted twig and His Sovereigns are a bunch of idiots~!" Maria screamed. It was actually quite cathartic. "WarGreymon X! You have permission to take Mic with you to get Doc. Tell him that burn patient he was worried about? Is here now. I'm getting him set up in the office. If he wants him taken someplace else, he's to call or send word back with you."

"Yes ma'am!" No slouch – if Maria was cursing Yggdrasil, the situation had to be worse than appearances let on – WarGreymon X grabbed Mic and took off. Towards Sir Dukemon's keep.

"BlackWarGreymon X."

BlackWarGreymon X was all ready floating, dodging her glare by saying, "I'll go check back in with Peat."

"Good." Turning to Dukemon X, Maria asked, "You remember the Ishida family? Moved in about a month ago?"

"Ah, I remember them. Quite a nice family. Weren't they...?" Dukemon X's question tapered off, and he could only say, "Oh."

"Bad timing on a baby?" Lillymon asked.

"It was a complected pregnancy to begin with," Maria confirmed. "At least an Egg showed up when the whole mess wound down. That's as good a sign as any it'll be a live birth." Maria took a deep breath. "I work at Doc's, as a nurse. Its my turn to be on rotation, actually... Between the folks up at the keep and the folks down here, we're stretched thin."

"The Vanguards?" Dukemon X demanded.

"Are helping. In between the weird looks they give us for being good neighbors with you folks upstairs. Took LeAnn ordering one of your boys to drag their field doctor up there, to get Doc some help... I don't know what that woman did to insult the Sovereigns, Yggdrasil, or whoever, but from all prospects it looks to be a mortal insult."

Dukemon X cursed under his breath. If there was an innocent death at his keep, on top of everything else? Yggdrasil was going to find one … _annoyed_ Royal Knight on his hands.

Sighing, Maria schooled herself to composure. "Come on. We're not that far from the office, and the burns have been exposed enough as it is. Examon, was it? I want you to tell me exactly what the doctor you saw before told you about Drake's burns. Don't spare the details."

Half a block later, Lillymon and Dukemon X were escorting Kristy towards a friendly trashcan. Dukemon X gestured they should go on ahead.

_Enough of this_, Dukemon X thought, willing his words to be heard. _Enough of this. Some pain You could do nothing about. This, I understand. Yet if You do not find a way to stem the tide, there will be no will to oppose our foe. None!_

_Yggdrasil, Sovereigns, please. Find a way to give us a reprieve!_

Shadows were known to play havoc on a person's acceptance. The fact the Vanguards field medic had to be dragged off to his keep, Dukemon X was sure was the work of shadows' meddling. That the very town felt lethargic; again, shadows' meddling. Even WarGreymon X and BlackWarGreymon X assuming Examon to be a foe, and not noticing Dukemon X until he was all but on top of them – meddling. Shadows twisted the dark emotions of the heart...

The refugees at his keep were probably safer than them all.

Across town, an unnoticed glimmer shimmered in Kaminari's pocket. The plan may have been in tatters, but a reprieve...?

A reprieve could be arranged.


	9. Contents Unpacked

Disclaimer same as chapter 1.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 9: Contents Unpacked

Kaminari and ChaosDukemon were back to the keep long before dark. They had kept their trip short; LeAnn was in a rush, but she was holding together. George was a mess but his new Partner, Coredramon (a blue one) was helping out beyond measure. Instant babysitter, he joked.

All the children in town were feeling run down, including LeAnn and George's five year old, but they were holding as tough as children could be. Bullying was frowned on by every click – a sort of emergency truce was holding. Classes weren't being held, yet the kids gathered at the school anyway. It was as safe as any place in town could be, and there were enough Digimon the parents weren't worrying too much. The older kids were babysitting the younger ones. If Coredramon had been worried about taking care of his Partner's five year old and the baby's Partner, Gigimon, he found his worries softened by the plethora of helpers available.

They found out from the twins Lisa and Nick (whose Partners were working with the other Holy-types to build up wards) that a bunch of people had lost their homes. A few homes were rebuilt all ready, but not enough. Instead of forcing everyone in to camps or something, Jewelbeemon had opened up as much of the keep as he could. The oldest citizens and those families with the youngest children – except for those whose parents had to stay – had relocated to the keep.

"They've been passing out these weird flowers, too," Lisa told Kaminari. From her pocket Lisa withdrew a familiar flower. The last time Kaminari had seen buds like that, they had been black. This one was pure white.

"Its called Wisteria I think," added Nick. "That pink Royal Knight lady came by and planted a bush in the school's front yard."

"Then she said something about there being another bush up at the keep, 'nd that we shouldn't worry about shadows now." Lisa shivered. "Shadows were those things that..."

"Sir RhodoKnightmon was right. Wisteria eats shadows for breakfast." ChaosDukemon interrupted. She caught Angewomon's eye and nodded at Lisa. Nodding, Angewomon broke from her conversation with her fellows and came over. Angemon X was right behind her.

They waited until Lisa and Nick were calm again before leaving. Four days was hardly enough time for the dust to settle, much less the nightmares. Lisa and Nick had been lucky on one front: Their house had been rebuilt. They were holding sleepovers for as many as they could, too.

The garden shop was (not surprisingly) still closed. Out of stops, Kaminai and ChaosDukemon headed back to the keep.

General WarGrowlmon caught sight of them first. "Ladies," he growled, stepping in their path.

"Yes?" ChaosDukemon asked, attempting to look purely innocent.

"There are growls, grunts, and other noises coming from the garden," General WarGrowlmon told them. "Bad enough its starting to make my men jumpy, to say nothing of our guests. Jewelbeemon is being sat on by the medical wing until he gets eight hours of sleep."

And no one else could go into the garden without running the risk of being eaten. No one else but Kaminari... and maybe ChaosDukemon.

"...Great," ChaosDukemon grumbled.

"I'll go check at once," Kaminari bowed.

"We'll go check," ChaosDukemon corrected her.

Kaminari frowned, "But you don't like the garden..."

"I don't," ChaosDukemon agreed. "But I don't like you out of my sight more than I dislike the garden."

Kaminari nodded in understanding. She showed her Partner where the silver watering bucket was, and dug out her own gardening gear. There was a short pause as she pulled her hair into a braid. Then, together, they walked into the garden.

* * *

The lion-weeds let them pass without protest; which was kind of surprising. They should have at least nuzzled ChaosDukemon in curiosity... Worried, Kaminari rushed to Snappy.

Snappy was all right. A little dry, and scrapped in places, but all right. ChaosDukemon used half the bucket to water Snappy and his neighbors.

"Did something bad happen, Snappy?" Kaminari asked the Snapdragon. Soft ringing from the plant answered negative. "Just haven't gotten a lot of water, huh? What about the lion-weeds? They're acting kinda funny, too." Another soft negative. "Then what's wrong? General WarGrowlmon said there's been lots of mean noises coming from in here... Were you just trying to get attention?"

"Ah... 'Nari? Do they normally point?"

"What?" Looking, Kaminiar saw the Snapdragons and lion-weeds were all pointing in one direction. Worried, she hugged Snappy tight. "Did something happen?" she asked the Snapdragon. "Did something bad happen over there?"

Soft chimes in negatives answered throughout the garden.

"But... There's something over there?"

A soft affirmative answered. Snappy pulled at her gardening kit; Kaminari would not need it.

"You're making me worried! If its not something bad, then why are you all acting so funny!"

A beeping sound echoed from Kaminari's pocket. Startled, the girl pulled back. There shouldn't be anything in her pocket.

Carefully, she pulled the source of the beeping out of her pocket. It was a hand held device just big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. It looked a lot like the one Lord Alphamon had received only colored the same shades as ChaosDukemon's armor.

The device began to glow. Before Kaminari could move, the device _pulled_.

Kaminari went flying. ChaosDukemon did not have time to scream – she ran at full tilt after her Partner. This was Yggdrasil's doing; it had to be. Someone needed to teach Him a lesson in subtlety!

The device, and Kaminari, came to an abrupt stop over the hole in Dukemon X's private garden plot. The same spot where the Wisteria bush had been what felt like years ago. Whatever was making Kaminari fly gave out.

ChaosDukemon caught her. The two of them landed in the hole, Kaminari clinging tight to ChaosDukemon as the Digimon lost her footing. They slid further down –

ChaosDukemon's foot hit metal. For a second that felt longer than it should have, tingling energy shot through ChaosDukemon. It went through ChaosDukemon, wrapped around Kaminari as though taking her measurements, and then went _back_ to wherever it had come from. Yet before ChaosDukemon or Kaminair could question what just happened, the ground shook.

Bright white metal emerged from the ground beneath them. It lifted them up and up... Unable to keep her balance, ChaosDukemon slipped, and tumbled off the rising metal whatever-it-was. Kaminari gave a yip as the palm of her hand was pricked by a rough spot on the object. A bright smudge of red stood out in sharp relief on the white object.

"Oomph!"

ChaosDukemon hit the ground backside first. It was a good viewpoint, all things considered. From where they landed the two could watch as the giant rough-edged orb of metal – the _large_ rough-edged orb of metal; it had to have a twenty foot circumference at least! – raise a few feet higher into the sky. It pulsed; then the walls of the keep pulsed. Neon pink thorns cut into stonework, wrapping the perimeter of the garden in protective thorns. Shouts could be heard just outside.

...Was someone yelling about the keep fixing itself?

Another pulse of light stretched outward. This one did not effect the keep – it went right through the walls as though they were made of water. A third pulse of light did the same.

Then the large white metal object floated a few feet higher, a few feet to the right... and straight through a wall into Sir Dukemon X's private room.

"What. The. He-"

The entrance guarding lion-weeds' roars warning of an intruder cut ChaosDukemon short.

"Now what?" frowned Kaminari. Her palm still hurt where the metal whatever-it-was had pricked her.

"I don't know. But whoever it is had better have a good reason to be here, or so help me...!" Fuming, ChaosDukemon got to her feet, and stormed off.

As it turned out, whoever it was, was Alphamon. His reason? Trying to figure out who was casting _very_ Old Magic in Dukemon X's garden.

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two involve hammers," ChaosDukemon informed him.

Lord Alphamon sighed. "I thought as much. But what happened?"

"Like we'd know?" Kaminari squeaked.

A Wingdramon – not the one who wished to be Examon's regent – approached them with caution. "Excuse me, sir? Sir Dukemon X has sent word that you and the ladies Kaminari and ChaosDukemon meet him at once at Doc's office. There was mention of meddling?"

Three frowns met Wingdramon's statement. ChaosDukemon summed up the situation aptly: "Great. _Now_ what?"

* * *

The Ishida family was happy to report to relatives their problem child was a healthy baby girl with a Relemon Baby I Partner. Both mother an infant(s) were resting comfortably. No further complications were foreseen.

* * *

In the room of Mortimer Pendragon, Partner to Lord Alphamon of the Royal Knights, the fireplace began to flicker. Within the flames a black ore began to materialize. The ore itself was about the size of both of Alphamon's fists, and had no distinguishing marks except for its unpolished appearance. It floated out of the fireplace without a sound.

Still silent, it landed unnoticed atop Mortimer's satchel. It glowed in a black, comforting light, before going dormant.

Mortimer gave a snort, then rolled over onto his side, oblivious to all but his dreams.

* * *

Doc's office was no where near big enough to allow Examon entry. However, it did have an extended wing that could be opened at need to allow larger guests, or patients, entry. Even so, Examon had to lay down on his belly, Caledfwlch spread out for balance, to get his head in the doorway. Maria, and later the grumpy middle aged man WarGreymon X and Mic brought in, arranged Drake's temporary bed to be in better reach.

Unable to watch, Kirsty had withdrawn to the front of the building. Lillymon sat with her, while Dukemon X excused himself to check in with the sheriff's department.

A Wingdramon made a neat, formal landing. "Greetings, fair ladies. I am Wingdramon," he introduced himself with a bow. "I hope to be able to serve the eleventh Royal Knight. Is my master here?"

"You saw the bulky red guy sticking his snout in back?" At Wingdramon's affirmative, Kristy told him, "That's him. I wouldn't bug Examon right now if I were you."

Wingdramon gave the building a once over. "Doc's office, I presume. Is Sir Examon ill? No... How foolish of me. Regent Jewelbeemon warned me m'lord's Partner had been injured." Wingdramon's attention turned to Kristy. Frowning, he asked, "Forgive me if I am out of bounds, but may I inquire if you are well m'lady?"

"...You ever have a day so terrible you think its a nightmare? Even if you're only hearing about it second hand?" Kristy responded at length.

"Alas, no." Moving what he hoped was a comforting step forward, Wingdramon asked, "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Got any miracles handy?"

A pulse of white, blinding light ran past them with a whoosh. A second pulse followed a breath later – but it stopped. Sort of. More like it gathered on Caledfwlch, and in turn soaked into Examon. In return Examon began to glow.

Frightened, Kristy ran toward the glowing red mass that was Examon, Lillymon and Wingdramon right behind her. In a quick breath Lillymon overtook Kristy – grabbing her Partner's wrist, Lillymon _pulled_. Even with the added speed they made it to Examon in time for him to stop glowing.

"When I get my hands on that tree, I am going to skin Him alive! I don't care if He's a god, or The God, I'm still going to skin Him!" the grumpy middle aged man roared.

"Excuse me," Wingdramon moved past Kristy, Lillymon, and Examon – the later he gave a short bow to – and pushed his way inside. "Doc?"

"Wingdramon! Don't bother coming in; we're cramped enough with this fellow – do you mind you big lug? There's a limited amount of room here! Fine, then hold this."

Unable to take it any more, Kristy screamed, "What the hell is going on around here?"

"You ever have a miracle come bonk you on the head?" the grumpy voice belonging to Doc demanded.

"What kind of question is that?" Lillymon demanded.

Ignoring her, Doc continued, "Miracles can be all sorts of well intentions. That whole X-Evolution deal was well intentioned, if a bit shocking. But miracles don't got the brains to stay out of medicine."

Kristy found herself unable to move. Lillymon moved for her; rushing around Examon and Wingdramon, she forced herself inside. "Well," her voice echoed out, "Drake looks all right, for having been sunburned. His leg still looks... messy."

"Lady, humans are not supposed to shed," Doc corrected her. "Do you have any idea how biology even works? How much nutrients this stunt must have leached from him? Maria, get the gloves and sterilized sponges. Let's get as much of this mess off him as we can. And you! Keep that IV bag up."

"Drake 'll be okay now," Examon whispered. "Get him some food and he'll be okay. The burns aren't a problem any more..."

Kristy dared to force herself inside. Examon was rubbing one finger down Drake's uninjured arm – which now sported an IV needle, the IV bag itself being held up in Examon's otherwise free hand. Lillymon was standing next to Drake, holding his hand. Maria and Doc were putting on gloves and prepping sponges. Kristy moved next to her Partner.

...Sunburned. Drake just looked... sunburned. On his arm and chest where the burns had been lightest, he looked like he was pealing from a bad sunburn. Not... not burned, burned, by digital hellfire. Drake's leg looked a mess, still, but it was also pealing. It looked a lot like dragon skin before shedding.

Dukemon X stormed in through the front door. "What did He do now?" the Royal Knight demanded.

"He made the burns better," Examon answered.

"Or worse," Doc growled. Looking at Examon, he demanded, "Drake unconscious?"

Examon nodded an affirmative. "The light made him sleepy. He'll be asleep for hours."

"Well, I'll just have to apologize if this wakes him up. Maria, we'll start on his leg..."

A strong feminine voice hollered from a different room, "Dukemon? That you I hear?"

"Miranda?" Dukemon X blinked.

"Damn. Tranquilizers must have worn off. Do us all a favor and make sure she doesn't do something stupid, will you?" Doc half asked, half demanded.

"Have I leave to use your phone as well?" Dukemon X inquired. Receiving a grunt affirmative, Dukemon X replied, "I'll see to her."

"Sit on her if you have to!" Doc shouted at his retreat.

"Who's Miranda?" Lillymon asked as her Partner was too petrified by Maria's tender work on Drake's leg.

"Town sheriff," Doc explained at a grunt. "Lost her arm during that blasted fight four days ago. That's another thing I want to skin – whatever controlled those whatsits. Dark Ocean Digimon or whatever they were."

"They attacked here too?" Examon demanded, startled.

"They attacked here first," corrected Maria. "We took some hard hits, but Miranda and her boys made the difference. Their Partner, Imperialdramon, swept up the mess nicely. What he didn't get the X-Evolved Digimon did."

There was silence for a while, only broken by sponges slipping in and out of water.

Examon broke the silence with, "I think I'm gonna need a report..."

* * *

It was easy for Alphamon to find Doc's office. Not on account of the directions given to him and ChaosDukemon's lead – that poor Mega was going to revert from all this activity, want or not – but on account of the fact an Imperialdramon was standing in front of the building. His words of, "No, mom, it's not all right, even if I _do_ just carry you. Doc said you need to rest." made the location clear.

That, and Examon's bulk was sticking out from the rear of the building.

"Sovereigns bless a Gatomon's tail ring... Aunty!" ChaosDukemon sighed in exasperation. "LeAnn's worried enough without you gallivanting off! Get back in there and get back to bed!"

The plump, determined, one armed woman gave ChaosDukemon a look. That same look was then turned on Alphamon as he landed. Turning to Dukemon X, who was standing near her, she huffed, "Reinforcements?"

"Any person stubborn enough to will harm to Dark Ocean Digimon requires copious assistance to deal with," Dukemon X informed her. "What?" he added at her blink. "You think the bullets in your sidearm managed to do damage alone? Ha." Turning to Alphamon, Dukemon X said, "Lord Alphamon, allow me to introduce Miranda Middleheart and her sons' Partner, Imperialdramon. Miranda, Imperaildramon, allow me to introduce Lord Alphamon."

Miranda blinked once, then twice. "Tell me we don't have more trouble on the way."

Alphamon gave her a short bow. Any person who fought the Dark Ocean's minions by will alone deserved respect.

"For now we have been granted a reprieve," he told her honestly. That pulse of magic had done wonders – if there were shadows in hiding, they were gone now. They had their breathing room.

"Good. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, arm or no, I need to get back to work."

"Mom," sighed the exasperated Imperialdramon.

"The keep!" Kaminari interrupted before Miranda could argue. All eyes went to her standing otherwise unnoticed in ChaosDukemon's shadow. "Well... A lot of the older people went to daddy's keep. It'd help with moral if they knew you were okay, Aunty..."

With the added bonus that the medical wing could sit on Miranda if necessary.

Imperialdramon appeared to be thinking the same thing. Grinning, he said, "That? Is a great idea." And before Miranda could argue otherwise, the dragon was pulling her into the dome on his back and taking off.

In the silence that followed, Alphamon asked, "Do I even want to hazard a guess?"

"It is a long story, friend," Dukemon X answered. "Thank you for coming so swiftly."

"After all that energy was released, it seemed prudent to move with haste. How does the situation stand?"

"Such an answer would best be given by speaking to an expert." Dukemon X paused. "Kaminari, perhaps it would be best if you..."

"No," Kaminari answered, cutting her papa off. "That thing was mean. It bit me. I don't want to go near it while its floating around the keep."

A look like gathering thunderclouds crossed over Dukemon X's features. "What thing, Kaminari?"

"Big white metal orb _thing_," ChaosDukemon explained – although it wasn't much of an explanation.

"It made Snappy and everyone act funny. 'nd then it made this thinggy," she pulled out the device in question, eliciting a startled blink from Alphamon, "It made this thinggy send me flying. Then I stopped flying and ChaosDukemon caught me, and that big white metal thinggy came up right underneath us. Then it bit me, right here!" She pointed to the spot on her palm.

Dukemon X did not move. He did not dare trust himself, so great was his furry. In a voice forced to calm he said, "Lord Alphamon. You have more skill in the mystic arts than I. If I might ask...?"

Lord Alphamon nodded. The black armored Knight walked over to Kaminari, then bent down to be more even with her height. Gently, he took the wounded hand in his. With his free hand he traced out glowing green lines. Pale green light floated down on Kaminari's palm. After a moment, Alphamon stood again.

"The only magic here was used to seal the wound tight," he informed Dukemon X.

Dukemon X did not answer. "Where did you see this thing last?" he asked of ChaosDukemon.

"It floated into your room, sir. Well, through a wall and into your room. I think." ChaosDukemon shrugged, "That was the last we saw it. Lord Alphamon spooked the lion-weeds, then we got your message, and... that's about it."

"I believe this thinggy and I have words to exchange," Dukemon X managed to growl instead of scream. "Lord Alphamon," he nodded. Alphamon returned the nod –

Then stood back as Dukemon X rocketed towards his keep. The barest hint of ugly curses followed in his wake.

WarGreymon X stuck his head out from inside the building. "Mrs. Santos requests you keep it down," he informed them.

"Ah... of course..." Alphamon replied. "Would it be possible for us to speak with Examon?"

"Its kinda cramped back there," Mic Santos hummed, sticking his head out over WarGreymon X's shoulder. "Oh, hey Kaminari! Your Partner evolved too?"

"Hi, Mic! Yeah, ChaosDukemon evolved too! Would there maybe be enough room for Lord Alphamon to visit? Its kinda important..."

"Maybe," Mic hedged. "Mom won't let me or WarGreymon X back there."

"We can make no promises, but it cannot hurt to ask." Stepping back, WarGreymon X opened the door in full. "Please come in, all of you."

Hum. Well, a few more hours delay would not hurt. Besides, Mortimer was safe in his room.

Taking a moment to consider the most recent events, Alphamon sighed. Mortimer had better be safe in his room. Or else.

* * *

Still oblivious in dreams, Mortimer sneezed.


	10. Unpacking Keeps

We're on the downhill stretch, ladies and gentlemen.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 10: Unpacking Keeps

"No. Not happening. Not one more step, flap, twitch, stitch, or what have you. Not until I get some dammed answers!"

_So much for this taking a few hours_, Alphamon thought with a sigh.

Drake had awoken long enough to take care of necessities and drink up a protean shake before curling up in Examon's arms and going back to sleep. His leg was still pink with bits of scaly skin, but his arm and the side of his chest were fully healed. All of his movements were done under his own power with minimal help. Doc took it as a sign the meddling had not done any permanent damage. Alpamon took it to mean they could leave without further delays. The day was getting late; the sun would be set in full in an hour. Kaminari and ChaosDukemon were sleeping over at the Santos'; all the better to avoid that "thinggy".

Their party looked ready to go...

Then Drake's mom – Kristy Author was it? – put her foot down. Her ultimatum still ringing in his ears, Alphamon acquiesced.

"I presume you would like me to start at the beginning?" he asked.

"No wisecracks, buster," Kristy threatened, cracking her knuckles in a way that would have been menacing to the average mortal.

"Then I'll provide the Cliff's notes version of the beginning: Yggdrasil created the world and all in it. Then He realized He'd made a mistake called the Dark Ocean and sealed it up. The only problem was even with all His divine power, Yggdrasil could not shut off the Dark Ocean's access. To counter the threat it possessed, Yggdrasil tasked Imperialdramon Paladin Mode to watch over the world. If ever the Dark Ocean made a move, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was to awake the Order of the Thirteen Royal Knights starting first with their Lord. Me.

"The Dark Ocean made a move here and there, but nothing substantial. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode retired, left us in charge, blah blah blah as you might say. Skip ahead to fifty years ago when a zealous bunch of idiot archeologists found the Dark Ocean's seal... and touched just the wrong spot on said seal. Cue the Thousand Day Catastrophe."

"Erk," gagged Lillymon. Kristy numbly agreed.

Alphamon continued: "The ten of us stomped on it, hard. Needless to say, the Dark Ocean did not like that. We thought – erroneously – that we had stepped on it hard enough to seal it away forever. Stupid us. Yggdrasil couldn't even seal it away, and He created the world in the first place. Now it is braking loose again and causing as much havoc as it can.

"To answer your immediate question, there are only ten active Royal Knights. Or at least there were, before Examon was picked to be the eleventh. Since Examon is so new to the Order the Dark Ocean will be gunning for him with all it has. I would like to get him in his new keep – which is warded to give the Dark Ocean indigestion at worst, keep it out all together at best – and get the deep wards laid so we can all take a breather and figure out what comes next. Up to and including how best to protect you, young Drake, and various other friends who don't come born with claws, fangs, blades, and/or guns."

Silence.

"For once," Lillymon squeaked, "I'm sorry Astamon isn't here. His paranoia would come in handy about now..."

Kristy patted her Partner's hand. "Tim and Astamon have a hard enough time of it with the DEA. At least... At least we know any shadows jumping at them will just improve their under cover rep."

"I miss dad," Examon sighed. "Drake does too... although you didn't hear it from me."

"Sure," Lillymon assured him, even though her chuckle was strained.

"One year, eight months, and four weeks, then he's all ours again." Drawing on dwindling strength, Kristy pulled herself together. "All right. So these keeps are Royal Knight safe houses. We just... need to get Examon to his, and we can all take a breather. And plan, or whatever."

"Make introductions to the Royal Knights, get caught up, and training." The last comment Alphamon directed at Examon. "Yes. That about sums up the situation. Any further questions?"

"Oh, just mundane stuff, like Drake's education, and what I'm going to do for an income. But I suppose things like that take a back seat to planning a war..."

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he huffed. "You need something to keep you grounded. And yes, I speak from personal experience. Yet as you said, such mundane things can wait for now."

Kristy sighed. Took a deep breath, and sighed again.

"Caledfwlch isn't tired, mom. I can carry you and Drake and Lillymon without a problem," Examon reassured her. It wasn't much, but it _was_ assurance.

"Once we arrive, your Partner, yourself, and I will have to stand aside. Examon's keep is too new. Until Examon sets it, it will not be safe to enter."

Examon frowned at that. "You'll make sure nothing gets them, while Drake and I get everything set up, right?"

Wingdramon took the bold move of interrupting. "Sir Examon, there is an army awaiting you," he told the great dragon. "Ever since word of your keep appearing spread through Digital World, troops have been gathering. As one of those troops I say it will be my honor to insure the ladies Kristy and Lillymon remain protected. Just as it shall be my honor to serve yourself and Sir Drake."

Alphamon looked as though he might say something, only to stop. Well... Drake _was_ Examon's Partner. That did make them equals – and by extension a Royal Knight ranking a sir. ...Oh my. Mortimer was going to be mortified to be called _sir_. Or worse: Lord. Maybe his troops would not get into the habit...

Kristy sighed once more. "All right then. Let's get this show on the road."

Good. Alphamon would not admit this aloud, but he... He missed Mortimer. Yggdrasil's particularly large hammer – _dreamfasting_ – had awoken a need in Alphamon. Mortimer was a part of his very Core, and Alphamon wanted the human, _needed_ him, by his side. Just as Digital World needed Human World to provide dimensional balance, so Alphamon needed Mortimer to balance himself.

So frail humans were. So strong. So utterly _insane_. Mortimer's life was prof enough that humanity still had many, many issues. Then again, Digimon had many of those same issues. Yet through it all Mortimer was Mortimer – Alphamon would have it no other way.

Examon asked him if he was ready. Alphamon answered at first with a sigh.

"Yes. My apologies, but I seem to be a bit homesick."

"Heh. After the past twenty four hours, who wouldn't be?" Lillymon giggled.

"Indeed," Alphamon chuckled. "Wingdramon. You know the way."

All but tripping over himself, Wingdramon blushed at the honor. "Yes sir!" Needing no further prompting the Perfect took off, Examon and Alphamon a breath behind him.

* * *

It was not hard to find the thinggy. Still, he checked the garden first, collecting up the spilled silver watering pale as he returned. The hole Alphamon had made in his garden had notably shrunk. Add a little potting soil for extra nutrients, and it was about the right depth to plant the Wisteria bush RhodoKnightmon had brought him. Also new were the neon pink mystic thorn lacing the whole of the garden.

Hah! As if that alone would garner Dukemon X's favor.

From the garden he made his way unopposed to his room. General WarGrowlmon was handling things well enough. The general was no Jewelbeemon – who now had Miranda for company during his forced bed rest – but he was well skilled.

In his room he found the thinggy. It was indeed big with a circumference of at least twenty five feet, shiny with bright white coloring, and metallic. In fact it looked like a chunk of raw, pure, White Digizoid metal. Such a large quantity could have only come into existence if Yggdrasil Himself willed it. ...Or if one of His agents worked _very_ quickly to gather up as yet undiscovered veins of it.

Deciding action worked better than words, Dukemon X punched it. Hard. The metal yielded fractionally to his fist. The gems on Dukemon X's armor glowed brighter. Ah, so he _did_ have someone's attention.

"That, was for frightening my daughter." He punched it again, harder. "That, was for biting her." One more time, as hard as he could manage. "And that! Was on general principle! _You swore she would be safe!_"

Dukemon X's crest – the Hazard Symbol that had once adorned his armor and still adorned his shield – glowed in black relief on the white metal. An image flashed in his mind.

"Armor? You're... You're giving my daughter _enchanted armor_? It is a bit late to do much good!"

Another image flashed.

"Yes, yes, I understand. A bit late now does not make it worthless later." Dukemon X glared at the massive thing. "You had best leave training in its use to me. Or I swear I will take this hunk of rock and smelt it in the first volcano I come to. And if there are no volcanoes I will make one myself! Am I clear?"

The floating hunk of metal actually looked terrified. Point made, Dukemon X nodded.

"You do realize You have frightened my daughter to the point she does not wish to return home? Aatth!" Dukemon X readied to punch it again as it threatened to pulse in light. "No more meddling!"

The building glow dissipated, harmless.

"This thing You would make into armor without smiths, to be wielded by my daughter alone – You will leave it here. Right here," Dukemon X pointed to a spot away from the hearth, far enough back in his room that it could not be seen from the door. "It shall not leave this spot in this room until such time as I deem Kaminari ready to wear it. And You shall meddle with her in this matter no more! One faintest glint of a dream, or any such ilk, and I will smelt this gift without remorse."

Duly chastised, the floating orb of metal moved to its designated spot. Certain now that it would behave, Dukemon X turned to leave. He had a daughter to reassure...

"A word to the wise, Sir," Dukemon X hissed before closing the door. "When dealing with children, tap an Angel to deliver Your message. Preferably one all ready devoted to You. Too much of a hammer or too much of subtlety only works to terrify a child. And when dealing with _my _child? _**Tell me first**_."

Dukemon X slammed the door shut. Walking down the hallway, he felt... Actually, he felt a lot better now. The only lingering concern would be if his recommendation were acted on. If it were then... Heh. Poor Angels at Lord Seraphimon's Temple to Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns. But then, that's what they were there for – to act as messengers to the rest of the world.

Hum? Bah. Night had fallen. ChaosDukemon should have called if she and Kaminari were staying the night. First to the communication room to see if, indeed, ChaosDukemon had called as she should. Then to the garden to plant that Wisteria bush. Following that would be a walk around the keep to check in on everyone, soldiers and refugees both. Lastly would be a trip to town to insure LeAnn, Jacob, and Richie were not having problems with the Vanguards still present.

Lord Alphamon and Sir Examon would all ready be on their way to Sir Examon's keep. Perhaps they had it up and running now.

Hum... Slight change of plans: Check for a note from ChaosDukemon, then call Magnamon X. He had been a great help in getting Alphamon to Human World in the first place. It would be good for him to know his efforts had not been in vane. Besides, if anyone would take humor in Dukemon X dressing down an agent of Yggdrasil, Magnamon X would.

* * *

Two hundred years.

The number was boggling. The memories that went with it mind numbing. Yet Mortimer was almost through them now. Almost done digesting them in a way he could understand.

No wonder Alphamon had such a deep dislike for humans. And, even if that dislike changed, its taint would still be ever-present.

Two hundred years...

* * *

They saw the campfires before they saw the unfinished keep. Hundreds of them peppering the land like stars in the sky.

"Whoa," breathed Drake from his Partner's arms. "All of them are here for Examon?"

"For us," corrected Examon, a hint of question in his tone.

"Many will branch off to form villages in support of the keep. Their tithes of food and material goods keep us sustained and provide modest monetary income to purchase those things that cannot be tithed. In return our soldiers keep their villages protected with patrol sweeps, and render aid during disasters," Alphamon explained. Afterwords he felt like knocking his head against a wall.

What had they just had? A disaster. What had Alphamon's keep _not_ done for the closest human settlement? _Render aid._ Yggdrasil, if ever there was a time Alphamon _wanted_ a hammer dropped on his head, now was it.

There would be impediments to rendering aid, though. First, the towns had not asked – likely because they thought none would be given. Next would be the simplest and hardest problem of all: They had no connection to the human towns. The only one who did was Dukemon X, and that was through Kaminari. With no established connection any aid would be frowned on...

Bah. There was nothing Alphamon could do to solve the problem now. First things first: Get Examon in his keep, get the keep fully formed, and deep wards laid. Then: Go home. Alphamon had no idea he would miss Mortimer so much. They had shared their lives through dreamfasting, yes, and while that meant much it did not make them fast friends. It may have made Mortimer his other half, but it did not make them brothers. ...Didn't it?

Alphamon sighed, schooling himself back to composure. Lay the wards and lay them well. Mortimer would kill him if Alphamon was sloppy on his account. Loosing a patient to natural causes was one thing. Loosing one to stupidity? Not, Alphamon repeated, _not_ allowed.

"The keeps all follow the most base of floor plans," Alphamon warned Examon. "The keep will want to match that basic plan; do not fight that pull for the necessities. Instead push for little changes: Placement of a or the courtyard, segmenting off a spot for a library or entrance way, where to put your room, your mother's room. Little things are best."

"What about size?" Kristy asked.

"The keep will match its master," Alphamon assured her. "Also: If it pushes for how you want your rooms, and you do not know for sure, let it guess. You can always change your room later. Perhaps not in size, but furniture is easy enough to get hold of."

Examon took a deep, steadying breath. This was it. This was him, and Drake, swearing to be selfless good guys until the day they died. This... was a hell of a lot of responsibility.

"Right. Wingdramon? Take mom and Lillymon."

Wingdramon did a midair salute, "Yessir!" With a cultured air he swung up next to them. "M'ladies, if you would please? There are a great many Digimon who wish to meet you."

"They better not expect any favors," Kristy warned, taking Wingdramon's offered hand

"Not if they don't want a Flower Cannon up the snout," Lillymon concurred., joining her Partner

"They shall be proper gentlemen, ladies, and soldiers," Windramon promised them. The gleam on his claws stood to answer what would happen to those who did not behave.

Alphamon chuckled, following after Wingdramon. If that dragon did not make regent, he'd make a fine general. Determination like that brokered no other position.

Examon floated where he was. In his arms, Drake stood. The keep itself looked... well, like a cube. Just a big floating Rubik cube of stone...

"There's no door yet," Drake noted.

"I guess that means we take the roof?"

There was a noncommittal hum from his arms. Looking down, Examon told his Partner, "Give the word and we're gone."

"No," Drake shivered. "No, we're not... Promise me... Promise me that if I start acting like dad? You'll bite me or something."

"Hang you out by your underwear. Gotcha. Just so long as you promise me you'll nag Caledfwlch into batting me in the head, or kick me in the shin, or something, if _I_ start acting like dad."

"Get Lillymon to Flower Cannon you. Gotcha."

The two friends chuckled lightly at their poor joke. Sensing their relative ease, Caledfwlch took matters into its own – ah – hands. It sent them gliding in to land on the cube's roof. At least what would become a roof. It was the top at any rate.

A beeping sound echoed from Drake's pocket. Which was weird, because Drake had thought the tent of a shirt Doc had gotten him to replace the grungy hospital stuff didn't have pockets. But he had to admit mom's weirdness about always carrying a fresh pair of underwear in her purse had actually come in handy...

Drake reached as though he were reaching into a pocket. A ball of light formed in his hand that in turn formed a Examon-red device shaped like a softly angled rectangle with an LCD display. The beeping grew quiet.

A bubble of energy formed around Drake. Examon began to glow. Together, they sank into the unfinished keep. When they were swallowed entirely, the keep began to glow.

Waiting down below Kristy began to twitch. The cube building was glowing now but nothing was happening. Her baby had been through enough, damnit! When would this day just hurry up and end?

It almost ended when the cube shifted. It was like watching a giant 3-D puzzle mixed with origami. The cube unfolded, growing four massive towers, wide battlements, a gate – and a drawbridge! No mote, though. Erk, no, wait, spoke too soon. A ten foot wide swatch of land surrounding the keep sunk into the earth to be replaced by clear water.

The keep's form solidified. Kristy had to hold her jaw in by force: It... It was King bloody Arthur's castle!

The drawbridge opened. Mechanisms could be heard inside as steel gates were lifted. Drake came running out the front while Examon took wing from some hidden courtyard. Somehow or another, Drake was dressed in his favorite denim outfit. The same one he'd worn to school that day, when the Dark Ocean Digimon had attacked. Only the outfit was whole – her baby was whole. Well, except for the backpack. That was missing.

Sugar overload grin in place, Drake came running up to her. Grabbing her wrist, he yelled, excited, "Mom, mom, mom! You gotta check out your room!"

"And the garden!" Examon urged her and Lillymon as he landed. "It doesn't have anything planted in it yet, but its big! Big enough I can fit in it without getting cramped! And there's a little pond with a fountain and..."

Examon paused. For the first time, he realized he had the eyes of everyone on him. He settled in to a more dignified pose before addressing the crowd.

"Those who wish to join my service in defense of both Worlds may enter. The keep is sound. Battle regiments' grounds are on the outer wings. The aids' are in the middle wings. I wish you all welcome."

A hurray roared from the crowd. In one fluid motion the campfires were doused and the mass moved towards the keep. There was no clogging of the entryway – it had been made with size in mind.

In a conspiratorial tone, Examon staged whispered to Alphamon, "Mine and Drake's rooms are in the center on the top floor. Mom and Lillymon's rooms are there, too."

"Guest rooms are on the ground floor, and there's a library in the basement." Drake's grin grew as he added, "Along with some... other stuff."

Kristy froze. Knowing her son all too well, she demanded, "Tell me you did not put alligators in the basement."

"Nope. Just a shadow eating labyrinth."

Examon chuckled, "Not only does it eat shadows, it goes _everywhere_."

"Secret passages galore?" At the duo's chipper affirmative, Lillymon laughed.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to show me the passage to your rooms?" Alphamon didn't, quite, plead. "It has been a long day... and I miss Mort..."

"Whoa, wait, Mort? That Mort? The guy who helped Drake? He's your Partner?" Examon demanded. At Alphamon's affirmative, Examon blanched, "And you left him at _home?_"

"Oh you poor old fool," Lillymon tutted. "You're not homesick. You're stretching yourself thin and don't even know it..."

Drake released his mother's wrist to grab Alphamon's instead. Later, Alphamon would tell the boy how such a move could be seen as suicidal. "Come on," he urged Alphamon. "The closest passage is human sized, 'nd just inside the gate, sort of. You'll see."

Examon picked up Kristy and Lillymon. "Meet ya there," he told them, then took off.

"If flying is faster..." Alphamon began, only for Drake to interrupt, "You see those stone gargoyle things right below the battlements?"

"Yes?"

"If you ain't Examon, you ain't gettin' in."

...Ah. That made sense. Good use of available material as well. He'd need to remember to tell the others – and how was Drake walking through a wall? Oh, no, wait, that part of the wall had slid forward at Drake's touch to give the illusion of a whole wall. There was actually a passageway here...

The passageway was dark. Had it not been for Drake's firm grip on his wrist, Alphamon would have been lost. "You'll need to do periodic sweeps down here," he warned the boy.

"All ready thought of that," Drake answered. They were going up now. "If its not me down here with someone, an alarm trips in Examon's room. So long as we're not gone weeks at a time it should be okay... Besides, the passages only seal if it feels like shadows or Dark Ocean Digimon are down here, and they all dump into the library at some point or another. Just keep going straight down a tunnel and you'll either get out or get stuck with a bunch of books. ...Well, when we get books. A lot of the ones in there are fake right now. Ah-ha! Here we are!"

Alphamon barely took notice of their rooms, aside from the fact it was like his own room and Mortimer's. One room connected by a fireplace yet separated by a wall. Not completely separated; there was a giant archway in the dividing wall, half of which was made by the far wall. There was no door separating the two.

Approaching the fireplace, Alphamon marshaled his will to order. Old Magic rose and fell in familiar patterns. He willed the room itself, with the fireplace as its anchor, to keep out all outsiders. To allow nothing to enter without permission from the room's masters. Allow not even himself, unless pressed to it, to enter this room but its masters. Allow nothing... nothing... _nothing_...!

Alphamon stepped back from the fireplace.

"It is done. You will need to give permission to your mother and Lillymon or they shall not be able to enter. If they attempt to force their way in, they will die. The same goes for any intruders," Alphamon told them, voice flat with exhaustion.

Drake faced the fireplace. "Do _not_ fry my mom or her Partner. Even if I get annoyed at 'em."

The fireplace flame glowed a little brighter, then returned to crackling merrily.

"You going to make it home all right, or do I need to call someone to fly you?" Examon asked kindly. There was a gnawing pulling on Alphamon that made him feel more tired than he had in ages.

"I will be fine," Alphamon assured them. Which was true: He'd flown from point A to point B under more exhausting conditions then now. "Just... to the exit, if you please?"

Examon nodded. Walking over to Drake's window, he threw it open. "Alphamon has leave to pass!" he roared at the battlements.

Grateful, Alphamon nodded his thanks. He took to the air – a little shaky at first, but he leveled out and headed for home. Oh, how he missed Mort...

Watching from Drake's window, Examon sighed. Maybe someone had communications up. Alphamon looked to be flying in a direction that would put him in Dukemon X's territory shortly.

Examon shivered. That long away from his Partner? Inconceivable. Drake was a piece of his Core. Any time he wasn't nearby, Examon could feel it. It tore at Examon to miss that tiny piece of himself... Alphamon must have been feeling like gum on the underside of a corporate executive's shoe.

"Come on," Examon nudged his Partner, shutting the window tight. "Let's go see if we can make a phone call..."

* * *

The sound of running water woke him. No... It was the distinct absence of warmth against his back that roused him first. The water switching on merely finished waking him up.

Sitting up, Alphamon grumbled. Note to self: Ten hours or longer away from a piece of his Core gave him headaches that _hurt_.

...Wait a moment. This was not Alphamon's room. This was Mortimer's... Ah, how bloody wonderful. Alphamon's pull towards his Partner must have dumped him in here instead of in his own room. Yet he had to admit, sleeping back to back with Mortimer had been uniquely restful. All the aching tension had drifted away in that platonic touch. The headache had only come after Mortimer had risen.

Digimon were used to knowing things at the drop of a hat, so it came as no real surprise that Alphamon knew the water had been on too short for a shower. Too long for a toilet flush either. Mortimer must have been taking a bath. Getting his back properly cleaned would be a hassle alone – besides, Alphamon longed for his company. The headache Alphamon had eased as he walked into the bathroom area.

Mortimer's silver green eyes looked up at him aghast. "Privacy?" he squeaked.

"Bubble bath," countered Alphamon. There were enough bubbles in that tub Alphamon couldn't see the bottom of the bathtub even if he wanted to. "Besides," he grinned, settling to sit next to the tub, "I've seen it all from your perspective. You're not my type, either, by the by."

Mortimer sunk a few inches deeper into the tub. It was large enough for Alphamon to fit, if a bit scrunched, so sinking under the foamy waves was a viable method of retreat. Pointedly ignoring his Partner's embarrassment, Alphamon rested his arm on the bathtub rim, letting his hand dangle over into the bubbly water.

Mortimer's hand held his. A tingle of comforting energy – _Mortimer; Partner; brother_ – washed over Alphamon. Yes, ten hours had really been too much.

"You're in good shape, for being two hundred years old," Mortimer mumbled, trying to joke.

Alphamon countered with, "You're in good shape, for having avoided exercise all those years."

"Three words: Jocks. Weight room."

"Bugh," Alphamon shuddered. "_Thank_ you for that reminder. Now I'll never be able to look at my training room the same way again."

"You're welcome," Mortimer chuckled. The chuckles chilled, turning in to shakes, as Mortimer began to shiver. Alphamon held his hand fractionally tighter. "I don't know if I can do this," Mortimer whispered. "You've got... so much responsibility. I don't... think I can shoulder it... And... and you hate humans, for all the right reasons...!"

"And all the wrong ones. I let my pride get the better of me the last few years..." Mortimer's snort of agreement made Alphamon laugh. Curious – and concerned – he asked, "How much were you shown?"

"Everything," Mortimer answered. "Only... a lot of it is fuzzy. I have to really think to remember anything past the last eighteen years or so years..."

"That makes sense. Your own memories are about that long..." Alphamon gave his Partner's hand a comfortable squeeze. "You can do this, Mort. Not all of my responsibilities are yours; can ever be yours. Yet those that are, you can shoulder with ease."

"Defending two Worlds against soul eating shadows from a place I can only call Hell." Mortimer snorted, dismissing the idea, "Yeah. I can really stand up to those things."

"It is only about as hard as a clinical rotation, really," Alphamon assured him.

"Seventy two hour shifts with no sleep, angry doctors, and terrified patients thinking they're all going to die?" Mortimer was only in year two of premed, but he knew the stories

"Not the horror story rotations. Actual clinical rotations," Alphamon corrected him. "Besides, finding you an apprenticeship when you've not gotten the basics down will be a tad more challenging."

It was strange, to feel someone actually stop and think. "You... really mean it, don't you...?"

"You could start your informal studies with the keep physician, if he's no objections."

"...I am _not_ getting an apprenticeship by dropping your name around."

"Of course not! If you cannot be a doctor by your own merits, you have no business practicing medicine."

It was the reason why Mortimer had not gotten in to an ivy league school. His test scores and transcript weren't good enough – skipping two years of high school was fine and dandy, but he didn't have _life experience._ His parents could have smuggled him in through their connections... But if Mortimer did not have the right stuff to attend those schools, then he had no right to attend them at all.

Leaning against the side of the tub, resting his head on Alphamon's arm, Mortimer sighed. Maybe he _could_ do this...

A powerful voice boomed: "Lord Alphamon! Present yourself, or I will shatter your wards!"

Mortimer recognized the voice. Sir Omegamon – er, Sir Omegamon X now – was not joking. If he wanted those wards down, he could _force_ them down... by taking the keep apart one brick at a time.

"Hold your sword, friend!" Alphamon shouted back. Funny... this close to him, Mortimer's ears should have been ringing. Instead he was giggling as Aphamon added, "I will present myself in good time, as always! Wait in mine or Mortimer's chambers if you feel yourself so rushed!"

Mortimer shivered – and not from nerves. He could _feel_ the invitation being accepted; could _feel_ Omegamon X walking in to his room. He could also _feel_ that if Omegamon X made one wrong move, Patches would eat the paladin for breakfast.

"I certainly could not leave him," Alphamon shrugged.

Patches... Alphamon was talking... about Patches.

"There is a ledge out of obvious view. The perfect perch for so steadfast a guardian to continue his watch."

Emotions in Digital World had power. Add eighteen years of emotions ranging from benign to extreme to an all ready existing spell, and...

"...I don't think he'd be able to break the ward," Mortimer whispered.

"Let's not tell him that, shall we?" Alphamon suggested, a conspiratorial tone in his voice that made Mortimer giggle.

There was a pause. Mortimer looked pointedly at his Partner. "I am drawing the line," he said in an unwavering voice, "at you seeing me naked. Out."

Alphamon stood. He bowed, "As you will, Lord Mortimer."

One of those little bubble bath products hit him square in the back of the head.

Still chuckling, Alphamon made his way to Mortimer's room. Omegamon X was looking pointedly at Patches – the stuffed toy was effectively glaring back at him. Not actually glaring, glaring, but the radiating feeling of _protection of mine_ served well enough as a substitute. Alphamon reached up to give the dalmatian puppy a scratch behind the ears. The feeling eased from the stuffed toy by a fraction.

"No need to be so worried," Alphamon told the magic that had taken root in Patches. "Sir Omegamon X knows to mind his manners." Turning to Omegamon X, he shrugged in explanation, "Eighteen years of emotions packed in to one small toy, then tied into the deep wards."

"Ah." Omegamon X gave the toy a lingering look. "Perhaps we should adjourn to your chambers."

"If you wish," Alphamon shrugged. He stopped a second later as a hint of black caught his eye. Looking, he saw – "What in the world is _that_?"

There was a black lump of something soiling Mortimer's lucky satchel. The satchel was beaten up enough daily as it was; it didn't need rocks, or whatever that was, poking holes in it, too. Frowning, Alphamon picked up the black chunk of whatever it was.

Magic sang within it, passing along instructions on how to –

Alphamon tossed the satchel on the bed, then put the chunk of Black Digizoid metal back on the nightstand. "Honestly," he growled at it, "more meddling?"

"Problem?" rumbled Omegamon X.

"Not precisely, but..."

For a second time, Alphamon stopped. Mortimer was emerging from the bath area with a black and gold towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was wearing a monotone ensemble of black slippers, black pants made of what looked like but was not silk, and a black long sleeved shirt of the same material. Across all three gold embroidery was stitched. For a moment, as his eyes were closed, Mortimer looked exactly like Alphamon if Alphamon had been human. When Mortimer opened his silver green eyes the effect remained, if dulled. Mortimer's eyes were different from his own, and he was taller than Mortimer, but the effect was staggering.

Mortimer met his gaze. Paused, to look at himself. Then, with a world weary sigh, ran the towel through his hair again.

"I could really get to hate your boss," the human sighed.

Omegamon X was openly staring. Before he could speak, Mortimer interjected with, "Call me lord, or sir, and we will have problems. Mr. Pendragon is out, too, unless you're talking to my dad. Mortimer works fine. And yes, there were matching boots."

This last comment was directed at Alphamon. Alphamon sighed in answer. Yes, indeed – _more_ meddling.

Omegamon X managed to collect his wits. "There's been..." He coughed, trying not to stare. "There's been a meeting called today, to be held at Sir Examon's keep. When your regent could not immediately find you, he was... concerned."

Alphamon walked to the main entrance. Opening it, he found Doruguremon looking worried just outside.

"M'lord!" the dragon beast brightened, relieved.

"My apologies for worrying you, Doruguremon." The dragon beast blushed. "Have a light meal brought up for myself and Mortimer, if you would, please." Turning back inside Alphamon asked his guest, "Have you breakfasted yet?"

"Yes, at the nominal time of five hours ago. I have not had lunch yet," Omegamon X chuckled.

Turning back to his regent, Alphamon added, "And a lunch for Sir Omegamon X."

A buzzing noise came from the pouch Doruguremon wore to carry those things that normally required hands to hold. Alphamon blinked, staring at the pouch. He knew that buzz...

Doruguremon withdrew Mortimer's buzzing cell phone from the pouch. "Communications did as you asked, m'lord. It has not stopped ringing since second watch last night. Nor will it shut off."

Alphamon took the device in hand. Turning back, he tossed it to Mortimer.

It was a simple black flip phone. Simple, in that it had no keyboard or camera. Just a phone that could be flipped open to show the number pad inside. A small screen on the outer casing showed the date, time, and who was calling.

Looking at that little screen caused Mortimer to pale. "Aw Fruit Loops," he cursed. "Its my parents."

Alphamon winced in sympathy. "Camomile tea, if we have any," he added to his breakfast order.

Mortimer opened the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"_**Mortimer Pendragon! Where on God's green earth are you young man?**_"

Holding the phone a good ten inches from his ear, Mortimer replied, "Hi, dad. Um... I'm actually not on earth right now..."

"_**What!**_"

"Well, ya see, I kinda ran into my Partner yesterday..."

"_**Mortimer~!**_" The man on the other end then proceeded to launch into a tirade.

Wincing, Mortimer wilted. To the audience formed of Omegamon X, Alphamon, and Doruguremon, Mortimer warned, "Never, ever, get my dad mad. ...Whatever you do, don't make mom mad, either. She's worse."

"_**What was that?**_" a feminine voice demanded, even as Alphamon silently nodded his agreement.

"Nothing mom! Just... have some friends over, is all..."

This newcomer lowered her voice so that Mortimer could actually hold the phone against his ear. Mortimer then paled. "Speaker phone? Really, mom, I'm fine... The Vanguards called you?" Wide eyed, he stared at Alphamon, "Said I got tapped for ...special assignment...?"

Alphamon silently swore he and Miss. Marple would discuss what the word _delicate_ meant. Soon.

"Yes ma'am," Mortimer wilted. He held the phone out towards Alphamon. "Mom wants to know you exist and didn't kidnap me for nefarious experiments on a-typical humans."

It had been a long time since Omegamon X had seen Alphamon frightened. The Lord of the Royal Knights asked in a soft squeak, "I don't suppose I can just call her back later...?"

Mortimer gave him a _look_.

Sighing, Alphamon replied, "I thought not. At least she can't kill me over a phone..."

"Doesn't mean she won't try," Mortimer winced, sympathetic.

Steeling himself, Alphamon took the phone. "Mrs. Pendragon? My name is Alphamon. I am Mortimer's Partner... and I did not kidnap him." A pause. "I did not do that, either." Another longer pause. "Such an explanation would take time. Are your husband and yourself free later this week? I can arrange for you to be brought to my location."

Mortimer's eyes went wide. "Bad idea," he squeaked. "Bad idea! I went to a college on the other side of the country from them for a reason!"

Mortimer's parents were good parents. They were good people. But they had this tiny obsessive streak when it came to their only child...

"Indeed, that may work better. Mortimer and I will see you and your husband at the family villa this Saturday, then. We will be no later than one in the afternoon. Good day."

Alphamon closed the phone. "Sovereigns," he breathed, handing Mortimer back the phone. "Are you sure your mother is not part dragon?"

"She hasn't spit fire yet. Oh, man, you are so toast."

"We've got until Saturday to plan," Alphamon noted. "Doruguremon, forgive me, but I am going to be unavailable four days from now. Hopefully for less than two days, but it may be longer than ten."

"Mom's got a way of sinking metaphorical claws into her metaphorical prey," Mortimer agreed, grim.

"The keep will hold, m'lord," Doruguremon answered. He was staring at Mortimer, who was now in clear sight of the doorway. "I... Excuse me. I shall fetch your meals at once."

Mortimer, Alphamon, and Omegamon X exchanged looks. This was going to be a rather... interesting day, to say the least.


	11. Keeps Readied

Late, and I apologize for it. Please enjoy.

Of note, when I first began writing Something Small, I intended to keep it small. Around this chapter, I realized I was starting to pick up "diarrhea of the plot" and realized I needed to end this sooner rather then later, or never get it done at all. And so: Something Small is small; only twelve chapters long. Please enjoy this second to last chapter.

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 11: Keeps Readied

Getting to Examon's keep was easy, after Alphamon and Mortimer worked out how the latter was to come along. Alphamon could not carry him the same way as he had – good grief, was it really yesterday? Yet Mortimer was too embarrassed to sit on Alphamon's shoulder or something similar.

Exasperated, Omegamon X solved the issue by picking Mortimer up and dumping him so that the human rode piggyback on Alphamon's back. Blushing, Mortimer wrapped both arms around Alphamon's neck and shoulders. He wasn't ten, to be getting piggyback rides...

When Alphamon, Mortimer, and Omegamon X neared Examon's keep, Alphamon stopped. Pointedly, he circled the keep, making sure Omegamon X circled with him. When they reached the front Alphamon landed outside the main gate.

Laughter met them as they walked into the keep proper. "Remembered that warning, eh?" Dynusmon X laughed, walking out to greet them. There was a glaringly obvious bandage on his wing – white against black tended to stand out.

"Anti areal defense," Alphamon informed Omegamon X, who looked confused.

"Set for now to give light warnings," Dynasmon X concurred. "Witness: My wing. RhodoKnightmon looked about ready to skin that poor fellow... Up until Lillymon stepped in. Are parents and their Partners always so... snappish?"

"In her defense, Examon's Partner's mother had a very long night topping a very long day." Putting one hand on Mortimer's shoulder, Alphamon introduced, "Dynasmon X, this is my Partner, Mortimer. Mortimer, Sir Dynasmon X."

Mortimer, not sure he could pull of a proper bow without insulting anyone, settled for a nod instead. "Ah... Aside from the wing, how do you do?"

"Gobsmacked," Dynasmon X answered honestly. The large black dragon man blinked, then rubbed his eyes and blinked again. "You realize you're a spitting image of Lord Alphamon?"

"Yeah," sighed Mortimer. The boots in place of fuzzy slippers had only added to the similarities. "Your boss all ready did blunt, now He's trying subtle. I'm kind of a mixed opinion if subtle is a good thing or not."

"That? Is not subtle. Subtle by comparison would have been dumping you in Lord Alphamon's lap," Dynasmon X countered, chuckling.

"Please, Dynasmon X. You might give Him ideas," Alphamon stage shuddered.

The trio of Digimon and one human chuckled at that. After a bit, Dynusmon X said, "Well, might as well head inside. You're the last of us. Did you manage to get a look at Examon's conference hall, Alphamon? Its huge!"

"Have you met Examon yet, Dynasmon X? _He_ is huge."

"The twenty foot wingspan-"

"If you saw twenty feet of wings, then Caledfwlch must have been folded somehow. I can assure you Examon's full wingspan is forty feet."

Dynasmon X and Omegamon X both stopped at that. "Forty feet?" Omegamon X gagged.

"...No wonder the conference room is huge," hissed Dynasmon X.

"Indeed. Which way did you say it was, Dynasmon X?

Thus prodded, Dynasmon X proceeded to lead them to the conference room.

A happy, giggled squeak in combination with a laughing roar of, "Mort!" warned them that Drake and Examon were about to pounce. A happy pater of feet came to an abrupt stop as Drake tackled Mortimer in a flying hug.

"Dude, Mort, nice threads!" the child complemented. Meanwhile Examon was looking down a corridor, yelling, "Hey mom! That guy you want to talk to is here!"

"Mom wants to say thank you, for helping me," Drake laughed.

"Does that mean I should duck?" Mortimer asked, serious.

Any answer would have come too late, as Kristy Author was all ready there – hugging him. "Examon told me you helped my baby when he got hurt. Thank you." Kristy pulled him back to arm's length. "Why! You're barely old enough to be out of diapers, yourself!"

"Mom~!" Examon and Drake whined, embarrassed.

Heedless, Kristy continued, "Young man, does your mother know where you are?"

"Ah..." Mortimer managed to say.

The full, unyielding power of an angry mother fell on Alphamon. With no available defense and no retreat open, Alphamon did the only thing he could: He yielded.

"I will be giving his parents a full and detailed introduction and explanation this Saturday."

"You skip, and I don't care who you are, 'cause I _will_ kick your butt. We clear on this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Turning to Examon and her son, Kristy said, "I'll be in the garden with Lillymon. It goes without saying, you two are to behave."

Sighing, the two answered, "Yes mom."

Confident her son and his Partner would behave themselves, Kristy excused herself.

"Garden?" Omegamon X questioned when the frightening woman was out of sight.

"Mom and Lillymon works... er, worked... at a flower shop. I don't get the whole appeal of digging around in dirt, but they enjoy it." Drake shrugged. There were some things a boy could never wrap his head around; this was one of them.

"RhodoKnightmon is of the opinion gardening is fun." Dynasmon X sighed, commiserating. "I do not understand it, either."

As the shock wore off, Mortimer realized two things. The first: Drake was dressed in a similar outfit to his own; that is, he was in red silk but not silk pants, red shirt, and a red jacket shaped to look like Caledfwlch. The second: Drake was standing. The burns he had received yesterday should have made that impossible.

"Drake. Why are you standing?" Mortimer asked to accompanying blinks.

"Oh! The burns. Yeah, the guy who hands these out," Drake paused to pull out a device similar to Mortimer's, only colored in Examon red, "did some white magic mojo. My leg still itches where the worst of it was, but other than that, I just look like I got a really bad tan."

"Burns?" rumbled Omegamon X.

"Um... Yeah." Drake looked away, embarrassed at not knowing what to say.

"Such discussion should be moved to the conference room, Sir Omegamon X," Examon rescued his Partner, bowing slightly to indicate the way. "And you," he poked Alpamon as the Lord of the Royal Knights passed him, "are going to sit with Mort. Caledfwlch is willing to _make_ you sit with him if you don't. What was it, seven, eight hours away from your Partner?." Examon shivered, "How did you not pass out flying home?"

Dynusmon X and Omegamon X both gave Alphamon odd looks. "We'll need to add that to the discussion today," Dynasmon X noted.

"Alphamon only recently found his Partner. You are the only one on our roster who has had a Partner for any length of time, Examon." Omegamon X frowned as he added, "We have not spent half as much time as we should learning about our kin and our connection to them."

"Ah..." Examon began, only to stop and sigh. "Ninety percent of it is... is instinct!" He asked Alphamon, "Didn't you ever feel a … a pull? Here?" One pearly claw tapped Examon's chest, where his Core lay hidden. "Heartburn? Indigestion? A pull to be anywhere but where you were? A feeling something was missing?"

At Alphamon's negative, Examon exhaled a pitying, whimpering sound. In a short moment, Drake was next to his Partner – and then sitting on his Partner's shoulder.

"What happened?" Magnamon X neared them in a heartbeat, Alforcevdramon right behind him. Apparently Examon and company were close enough to the conference room for the more pure blood dragon Knights to hear Examon's distressed cry.

"Its an instinct thing," Examon whimpered, nuzzling Drake. "Not a dragon instinct thing. A _Partner_ instinct thing. How could you...?" The great dragon shivered, emitting another pitying whimper of a cry. Both Magnamon X and Alforcevdramon winced in sympathy.

One hand on his wrist and one arm around the back of his shoulder, Magnamon X nudged Examon forward. "Come. Come, take your seat."

The conference room was indeed huge – the size of four football fields rounded to form a circular room. A round table large enough to comfortably seat everyone sat at its center, a crystal chandelier of massive size set above to provide light. Eleven great chairs ringed the table, with room to fit two more. Every chair was nondescript oak and plain red cushions except for one. That one was made of black oak, placed at what could be called the head of the round table. Two smaller chairs were also present: These were better fit to human proportions. One human chair was by the seat Examon took. The other sat by the black oak chair.

RhodoKnightmon was out of her seat, hands pressed over her mouth to hold back a gasp. By the time Magnamon X had nudged Examon to his chair, the giant dragon was crying. Sleipmon, too, was on his feet – ah, his chair was a bit different, too, all the better to accommodate his equestrian features.

"There now," Magnamon X whispered. Alforcevdramon accepted a goblet filled with water and passed it swiftly to Magnamon X. "There now," the Golden Knight repeated. "Here. Drink." He waited until Examon had taken a sustaining swallow before gently asking, "Tell us what happened."

Drake, who was also crying, answered when Examon could not. "How do you," the boy sniffled. "How do you _not_ know you have a Partner? H-How do you go about life being that... that _empty_?"

"It hurts," Examon managed around sniffles and whimpers. "It _hurts_ when Drake's not with me. He's my _Partner_. How... How can anyone _live_ without their _Partner_? Its... Its _wrong_!"

"Examon's part of my soul!" Drake whimpered.

"Drake's part of my Core!" Examon came close to bellowing. "How can anybody live when they're missing a part of their Core?"

Confused, wide eyed stares circulated around the Knights. Part of their Core? Examon could not have heard the story Lord Seraphimon's Angels were circulating. So then why pick that exact phrase: Part of their Core.

"Drake?" a concerned voice broke into the stunned silence. A second voice, "Examon?" cut in as well. In near perfect unison, Kristy and Lillymon entered the conference room, Wingdramon holding back at the entrance.

"Oh, Drake, baby..." Any Knight in Kristy's way wisely decided to move. Resting a soft hand on Examon's foreleg, she ordered,"Tell mommy what happened."

"T-They... They didn't know, mom," Drake whimpered, Examon emitting another distressed cry. "A-Alphamon, 'nd Mort... T-They didn't k-know they were P-Partners..." Lillymon gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth in shock. "H-How can you not know? H-How can you...?"

"Oh, baby," Kristy sighed. "Examon, if you'd please?"

At once, Examon picked Kristy up and set her on his shoulder next to Drake. Drake immediately switched from holding on to Examon to holding on to his mother. After a quick look around the room, Lillymon found a bit of cloth that could double easily enough as a tissue. Grabbing it, the flower pixy floated up to Examon's head and started blotting up tears.

"Oh, baby," Kristy sighed again. Petting Drake she explained, "There are few people who are as lucky as you, Drake. It was scary, the day you met Petitmon. Did I ever tell you why?"

"'cause I was a bitty dragon sitting in Drake's crib?" Examon offered.

"No. Because one minute my baby was fast asleep in his crib, and the next? No baby, no crib, and a glowing hole in the nursery floor. Some dummy had the bright idea to take you, crib and all, to Primary Village. Let me just say, your papa, Astamon, and I were not happy."

"What about Lillymon?" Drake asked, calming in his mother's warm hug.

"Silly!" Lillymon laughed, chuckling at him from over Examon's snout. "The same day you met Petitmon, I met Kristy! I didn't know I had a Partner, either, until Kristy caught me by the wing and said, "I don't know who you are, but unless you want a few loose teeth, you either help me find my baby or get lost!" She was so funny I just had to stick around. And then, when she found you and Petitmon playing together just as happy as could be, I knew."

Examon and Drake's jaws were hanging loose. "B-B-B-But..." the two whimpered.

"Some people have Partners. Some don't. Then there are some who just don't _know_ if they do or don't. Oh, sometimes they do, and they go looking. But after a long enough time, they forget, and move on. Its sad," Kristy agreed at their terrified looks, "and it isn't right. But then, life is neither always happy, or always fair."

"Like Astamon says: A toss of the dart can change everything, or leave it all the same," Lillymon quoted. Her look turned contemplative as she added, "But that explains why Alphamon acted like a dummy yesterday. If he didn't _know_, until he met Mort yesterday and _knew_, then he wouldn't know how stretched thin he'd get without Mort there. Makes perfect sense!"

"To deranged flower pixies," Duftmon X muttered under his breath.

Said deranged flower pixy appeared in a puff of rage to bat his nose.

"Let me put this in a way you can understand, Mr. Smarty Pants," Lillymon growled. "Say I take your weapon, there, and lock it in a vault, and then hid that vault with wards and spells and good old fashion sneakiness. You'd know its missing because its _your_ weapon, a part of your data. It was there when you evolved, so you know its yours and part of you.

"Some Partners are like you and your weapon. They know they have a human or Digimon part of them missing, they just don't know where. After a while they give up looking. The search goes on for so long they forget they had a weapon in the first place – that a part of themselves was missing. Why go on looking when you don't even remember what you were looking for?

"But then one day they _do_ find what they were looking for – you trip on a rock and break your nose on the vault – and they know, "Hey, I was missing this!" They just don't know what it is or how it works any more. They need a bit of time to remember what they buried in their heart of hearts."

During Lillymon's enlightening speech, Mortimer's hand had grabbed on to Alphamon's own. "That," the human whispered, "explains why I always wanted to travel Digital World. ...'nd why every time mom and dad brought me to Primary Village, you weren't there... I... knew you were out there, somewhere... I just... couldn't find you..."

Alphamon silently wished he could tell Mortimer his long absence had not been because of shame. Mortimer was gay – why would any self respecting Digimon care? Alphamon's absence had been because Alphamon had... He'd not known. Had never even suspected...

"So," Lillymon completed her explanation, "Alphamon _knew_ he had a Partner. He just didn't know the blade was not the handle. Big shock! Those cuts hurt! Being away from your Partner hurts because they're your other half. You know, siblings? Come on, I know you at least get the idea of brothers!" To emphasize the point, she flapped the rag turned tissue at him.

Duftmon X made to bat the pixy away with the back of his hand. Lillymon caught his hand in her much smaller ones. Eyes deadly serious, she warned him, "What hurts one half of the Partnership hurts the other. Above all else, never let one half be separated from the other. Never – _never_ – let it happen. Or what will happen to Digital World and Human World should they ever be torn apart will happen to them. Smaller scale; same result."

Stunned, Duftmon X nodded his agreement.

"Feel better now?" Kristy asked her son and Examon There was a sniffle in answer.

"A little," Drake answered, rubbing his running nose.

"Well. You and Examon have this important meeting to attend to. Lillymon and I will be in the garden when you're done. We can talk more about all these big old nasty things later."

"Mrs. Author," Alphamon stepped forward. If anyone noticed he was still holding Mortimer's hand, there was no comment made. "If you and Lillymon might be willing to stay a while longer? There's an issue I'd like to discuss involving the human settlements near our respective keeps. I believe your input on the topic would be most helpful."

Kristy blushed, "Well... If you insist."

Wingdramon appeared on cue with two more human proportioned chairs. Quickly, he set them down near Examon, before withdrawing with haste. Examon carefully put Kristy in one while Lillymon claimed the other

The Royal Knights present – all eleven of them, and their two human Partners – took their seats. Alphamon was the last to sit.

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Royal Knights to order."

For a moment the conference room seemed to glow. Somewhere, some when, a recording was being made. Alphamon continued:

"Our first item shall be a report on the events thus far beginning with when five of our members went missing. Sir Craniummon, as designated chronicler, the floor is yours."

Alphamon took his seat. Craniummon stood, withdrawing a stack of papers a good five inches thick. In a monotone voice Craniummon began, "On the second day of the second month of the season of Fall of this year, the regents of Sir Omegamon, Sir Magnamon, Sir Dukemon, Sir Dynasmon, and Sir Duftmon reported that their masters were missing. Status and cause unknown."

On Craniummon went, in his monotone voice, reporting on all that had happened the past few hectic days.

* * *

The sun was threatening to set. Even so, the gaggle of children continued to play. A few of the more mystic inclined Digimon had whipped up orbs of magic energy to act as lights. Chalk had been provided – coypus amounts had survived the general store being sacked. A few balls had been found here and there. Games ranging from hacky-sack to four square to soccer were being played around the school. The principle and her Fridgemon Partner were offering cool refreshments. A quiet area had been declared around the Wisteria bush; a few of the younger ones were napping under it.

There was a bizarre game of basketball going on at one corner of the lot. Watching from above, Dukemon X found himself chuckling. The actual basketball court had been shredded, and was low on the list or things to repair. Some smart child had gotten an already broken wicker basket to act as the net. All they lacked was a pole to hang it from.

The "pole" zigzagged to avoid a toss. Good natured cries of "No fair!" resounded around the players and spectators.

"ChaosDukemon! Nets aren't supposed to move!" Kaminari chastised her Partner. Any effect of censorship was lost under all the girl's giggles.

"That's just boring!" the "pole" responded, also laughing.

"That's it." Standing from the spectators' spot, BlackWarGreymon X moved forward. "Give me that net. Peat and I can have a proper pole made of re-bar in a minute."

A roar of boos met his proposal. "We'd have to stop playing!" one of the children shouted.

"Isn't it your bedtime?" Peat countered, ruffling the offending child's hair. Laughter spread through the children.

Seeing his opening, Dukemon X landed. "Unfortunately, I've need of your – ah – pole. And her Partner."

"Aww," Kaminari and the "pole" both grumbled. Putting the net down, the "pole" returned to being boring old ChaosDukemon.

"Okay," sighed one of the players. "See yah, Kaminari, ChaosDukemon!"

"Who wants to be the next pole?"

"What about us making one?" Peat asked, mock hurt.

"That'd take to long!"

Echoes of laughter answered.

With a happy giggle of, "Daddy!" Kaminari launched herself at Dukemon X. Happy himself, Dukemon X picked her up.

"Still no classes, hum?"

"Not yet," the six year old shook her head negative. "Richie's worried it might not be stru—struc-."

"Structurally sound," ChaosDukemon cut in, an agreeing chirp, "What she said," from Kaminari. ChaosDukemon continued, "He's having a guy he knows come in tomorrow to give it a look-over. If it _is_ out of whack, Peat and BlackWarGreymon X are going to be real busy for a while."

"Not like they aren't all ready," Kaminari frowned. "Everything's still a big mess..."

"I have another meeting tomorrow with the PTA. One of the topics is the state of the town. We may have to call a few contractors in from Human World..." Sighing, Dukemon X continued home.

Sensing a change of topic was needed, ChaosDukemon asked, "Was your – ah – other meeting good? I mean, not good, those things don't qualify as good... Bah, you know what I mean!"

"I do," Dukemon X assured her with a chuckle. "It was informative on many fronts. Several of my fellows may be coming here to Gypsum for... pointers, if you will."

"On how to break the ice with the human towns near them?" At Dukemon X's affirmative, ChaosDukemon stifled laughter. "Yeah. Good luck to them on that. Best thing they can do is just, ya know, go in to town. Not send a platoon or anything dumb like that, but, ya know... visit."

"Many of the towns currently have Vanguards in place. Richie and Jacob were successful on that front, at least."

"Great!" Kaminari giggled, not the least bit perturbed. "They can talk to the Vanguards first, 'nd then the Vanguards can introduce them to the mayor and the sheriff and the principle and everybody!"

"Ah, but meeting so many new people could be frightening," Dukemon X cautioned his daughter. "They are also worried about their troops. How many have been redeployed here, to live with their Partners? Far more than I can count at a glance."

"Its a tactics thing," realized ChaosDukemon. "If the Dark Ocean moves, they want to have the forces to deal with it... But... we've always got volunteers coming in! And everybody who moved to Gypsum – well, they just widened the net!"

"Such points I brought forward. How much will be heard, I do not know." Dukemon X sighed again. "Many things have changed, but I fear we may be stuck in our ways."

"Get some humans in the keeps, to shake up tradition. That'll get 'em thinking," ChaosDukemon suggested, grinning. If anything had shaken loose traditions it had been Kaminari. Unintentionally unorthodox – but what she shook up tended to settle for the better.

"Such an idea, m'lady ChaosDukemon, is one Lord Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns intend to investigate thoroughly."

On the outskirts of Gypsum, ChaosDukemon and Dukemon X froze. Coming down from the night dark clouds above was a golden radiance. Cautious, Dukemon X handed Kaminari to ChaosDukemon – the later had Gorgon poised to defend.

The clouds parted and an angel appeared. Literally.

Dukemon X blinked once, then twice. "Lord Seraphimon?" he managed to gag.

The eight winged armored Angel Lord landed. Bowing, he replied, "It is I."

"...The Holy-types in town have got to be throwing _fits_," ChaosDukemon hissed in shocked awe. Lord Seraphimon was about as close as Yggdrasil and His Sovereigns came to appearing in person in Digital World.

"I shall settle them shortly," Lord Seraphimon assured her. "First to the issue at hand. Dear Kaminari – Lord Yggdrasil bid me come as His messenger and apologize for His foolish rudeness. What He had intended to be a belated birthday present has instead frightened you. For this, He is sorry. The... thinggy... He set in the garden of your father Sir Dukemon X is to form armor for you to wear. This armor is not to be taken lightly, nor is it for gardening alone. You are a brave, smart child. Lord Yggdrasil is confident you shall know what the armor is for when the time is right."

Shrinking behind Gorgon, Kaminari whimpered, "If it was supposed to be a present, it was sure wrapped funny. 'nd it was _mean_."

"A bit of blood was needed to seal the pact and make the armor yours alone. Yet the dead is done; the error is seen. Any such further present will be properly wrapped," Lord Seraphimon promised, bowing once more.

"To the second issue: Sir Dukemon X." The Angel Lord gave his full serious attention to the Royal Knight. "You are right to worry. The past is a powerful thing. Habits are able to shape the future. Unchecked, your comrades, I fear, are rushing off a cliff without skill of flight. There may be years to correct this path, or mere hours. Not even Lord Yggdrasil is sure how long this reprieve may last. What thoughts have you towards shaking us from cumbersome traditions which no longer serve?"

"More human allies, to tighten our bonds with our kin," Dukemon X answered without pause to think. "I can count on one hand the number of allies we have among our inner circle. Two of whom are Partners; one too young to provide more than innocent introspection, the other too shaken in confidence to provide firm footing."

"Yet you have more human allies at hand. Many of your soldiers and aids..."

"With all due respect, Lord Seraphimon," Dukemon X cut the Holy One off, "their Partners are children. Their parents common folks who hold no sway with government. Those few whose Partners are adults – their human half have no interest in politics, no skills at war, no knowledge they might willingly share aside from that of daily life. And that – daily life – is a thing we know all too well, and all too little."

"The Vanguards are important, too," ChaosDukemon noted, grim. "I think the organization as a whole is full of stuck up jerks... but they're what we have to work with, insofar as liaisons to Human World. Er..." she paused at _Sir_ Dukemon X's look. "What... you have to work with, sir. ...My apologies for speaking out of turn...?"

"Gaining such allies is a thing Lord Yggdrasil nor myself can act on. Such bridges must be built by you and your fellows," Lord Seraphimon informed them – if he was annoyed by ChaosDukemon's comment, he showed no sign.

"Then what of Partners?" Dukemon X inquired. "Lord Alphamon's Partner _knew_ he was missing a part of himself, yet time dulled this knowledge to a bare wish. There may be others in similar situations. Would it be possible...?"

"It could be," Lord Seraphimon intoned. "It could not be. It is a delicate thing you ask for reasons you cannot know. It shall be discussed. That is all I can say." The foreboding tone of prophecy washed away. Lord Seraphimon spoke in his normal voice, "These two tasks Lord Yggdrasil bid me do. They are done. I stand now to my word and shall settle my distant kin within this town. Lord Yggdrasil's blessing upon you."

The great Angel Lord gave a grand bow. Then, in a puff of golden light, he was gone.

The trio stood in silence for what felt like hours. At length it was broken by Dukemon X.

"My," he whispered, "how silly I am. In all the excitement your birthday slipped by. Kaminari, small one – I forgot utterly that you turned six last week."

"Hugs," Kaminari said, voice blunt. "I want hugs, and lots of hugs, and gardening time with daddy."

Turning to hug both ChaosDukemon and his daughter, Dukemon X replied, "I can arrange for such a simple present. Would you mind if I add one more?"

Always a fan of presents, Kaminari giggled her agreement.

"Training, on how to properly wear armor. Now, it will not always be fun, but it is important. Are you willing to let me teach you?"

Grinning, Kaminari giggled, "Yes daddy!"

"Good." Releasing Kaminari and ChaosDukemon, Dukemon X turned back to face home. "Come, then. Let's go see what the kitchen has brewing."

"Yeah, dinner!" ChoasDukemon cheered.

Their laughter echoed all the way home.

* * *

There was a map in his head. A couple of feet away, watching him wearily, Doruguremon followed him as a precaution. Sure, he looked a lot like Lord Alphamon, and Lord Alphamon had claimed him as his Partner. But he was human! Humans, as Doruguremon well knew, were a bunch of bumbling idiots. No human, especially not this one – who reeked of weakness to high heaven! – could be Lord Alphamon's equal. No human could ever come near Lord Alphamon.

Mortimer sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. After returning from the meeting at Examon's, Alphamon had put some heavy object in Mortimer's satchel, and then taken off. Poof! Just like that; gone in a flash. When Mortimer was in his room, he could _feel_, sort of, that Alphamon was still inside the keep. Not having anything to do, himself, Mortimer had opted to stay inside his room.

Besides, in there, Doruguremon couldn't stare at him, waiting for him to trip up some how. Waiting for another sign to say, "Yep. He's not part of Lord Alphamon at all. False alarm, folks! We can go back to normal now."

Orders had been received hours ago. A recipe had been handed to the kitchen; the kitchen had blinked at it once or twice before preparing it. The dish the recipe lead to had then, as ordered, been brought to Mortimer for his meal.

...It was baked chicken and cream of mushroom rice. Take condensed cream of mushroom soup, uncooked rice, and chicken breasts in a glass dish. Cover the dish tight with aluminum foil so the rice could cook. Uncover after around thirty minutes. Let finish cooking uncovered until the rice and chicken were both done.

Mortimer had stared at it long enough Doruguremon, who had delivered the meal personally, began to get nervous.

"What did he say?" Mortimer had asked. There was a strange monotone to his voice.

"Lord Alphamon sent word you are to meet him in the armory after your meal. There was no further message," Doruguremon answered.

Mortimer had eaten the meal. Somehow, he had managed not to cry. Baked chicken and cream of mushroom rice was his favorite dish. It wasn't the same as his mother's recipe but it still reminded him fiercely of home.

After the meal, Mortimer made a point of washing up. Alphamon... Alphamon shouldn't be this... this _nice_. Yggdrasil's giant hammer aside, Alphamon had no reason to have Mortmer's favorite dish baked to ease his building homesickness. Alphamon had no way of knowing Mortimer was growing homesick – not when Mortimer had barely recognized the feeling himself.

The meeting had been... hard. It had reminded him what all the activity beforehand had buried: Paul had dumped him without warning. His dream was still effectively crushed. Yeah, him, doctor to Digimon. Would there be any medic on the planet who would take a kid who'd dropped out of his second year of _pre_medical school? Any who wouldn't be salivating over the prestige of teaching Lord Alphamon's Partner?

Sighing again, Mortimer moved forward. When he had exited his room, he'd thought: _Armory._ A map in his head had pinged, metaphorically, a "You are Here" sticker, then traced the most direct route between Mortimer's room and the armory.

"Human."

Doruguremon's voice cut into his introspection. The regent was standing next to a side path.

"This," he sighed in a world weary way, "is the correct path to the armory."

Mortimer checked his mental map. It wasn't hard; like asking a computer for a result, really. Mortimer had to think, "Where am I?" and the map handed him a "You are Here" sticker.

"Sure. If I want to go past the kitchen. This way goes past the soldiers' barracks, but its more direct."

Doruguremon stared. Sighing once again, Mortimer told him, "You've got more important duties then babysitting the weakling human. Go attend to them, okay?"

"...A map," Doruguremon reasoned. "Lord Alphamon... must have given you a map. Some humans have good memory, yes? Yes, that's it. You were given a map..."

Because Mortimer, a _human_, knowing the keep as Lord Alphamon had known it from its creation was impossible.

"Yeah," Mortimer hedged. Well, Alphamon had given him a map, sort of. Dreamfasting counted as a sort of giving...

"M'lord Alphamon... did not give you a map, did he?"

Mortimer sighed. Doruguremon had been a tried and true friend – _Alphamon's_ tried and true friend – since the day Alphamon had taken his oath and formed his keep. Mortimer couldn't lie to him, even by omission.

"No. No," Mortimer sighed (for the thousandth time), "Alphamon didn't give me a map."

"Then how do you...?"

"Yggdrasil dropped a big hammer on him, okay? Big enough it hit me too."

Doruguremon growled, "You shall not take Our Lord's name in vane!"

"Who's taking it in vane?" Mortimer grumbled, "Dreafasting is a pretty big hammer."

Doruguremon stopped where he was. Internally, Mortimer apologized to that foggy book of memories Alphamon had left inside him. _Sorry,_ he thought to the wispy tome, _I broke him._

"You lie," Doruguremon hissed, his shock being replaced by anger.

"You were hatched in the mountains. When you were Adult level the word went out a Royal Knight had been called forward. Nobody knew what a Royal Knight was, but everyone was curious. You applied to be Alphamon's regent because you had a dream where light told you your spot was here. Your _destiny_ was here." For once, Mortimer let his own anger show. Glaring back at Doruguremon, he whispered, "Lucky bastard."

Doruguremon had known where his place was. Hell, Alphamon had always known his place, too. Mortimer? Mortimer had never been that lucky. Until two days ago – gah, was it two days or one? Being asleep for a day and a half had messed with his sense of time.

Mortimer had never _had _a destiny. Not until Yggdrasil decided to drop a massive hammer on Alphamon, to straighten out his opinion on humans. Mortimer was trash rescued from the recycling bin, and that was all...

The corridors weren't large; big enough for two Royal Knights (not counting Examon) to walk side by side comfortably, but no wider. For Doruguremon to zip in front of him without causing harm, outside of a scratch to his shoulder, was testament to the regent's skills.

The foreleg and attached paw to the chest hurt. Marginally less hurt than his back impacting condensed stone floor, but still. Ow.

"What black trickery is this?" Doruguremon growled. The regent's muzzle was centimeter's from Mortimer's face. "Look me in the eye, human! What trickery have you cast upon my lord?"

"Would... if... breathe...!"

A fraction of an inch was given. It was enough.

"Lord Yggdrasil... had the bright idea... to use _dreamfasting_... to get His point across...! You think... why... I was out cold... when I got here? N-Nah... Probably put it down... to me being a... rice crispy darned... h-human. I a-already k-know I can't do anything, all right!" Managing, somehow, Mortimer got both hands under Doruguremon's paw. "I don't," he growled, "need you," shoving at Doruguremon's paw, "to rub it in!"

The outfit he was wearing – the outfit that made him look so much like Alphamon – glowed fractionally. A rapid patter of beeps could be heard from his pocket.

Doruguremon found himself in the odd position of being knocked back by a weakened version of Lord Alphamon's familiar power. The pressure did not send him very far – it only robbed him of balance, sending him toppling to one side. Beside him, the human Mortimer was scrambling to get distance between them.

"I," he wheezed, back against the wall, "am not a superhero. I don't even have much in the way of courage. There are a _lot_ better candidates to be Alphamon's Partner. I'm not even on the lucky charmed list. But, frosted flakes if I know why, I _am_. ...Are you gonna try and kill me again, or can we call a truce?"

"Truce," Doruguremon growled. Lord Alphamon would be expecting them...

Doruguremon had a half second warning when Mortimer's eyes went wide. Then he had no warning as Mortimer pushed himself to his feet, propelling himself forward –

Mortimer impacted Doruguremon's side. The Oh Ryuu Ken – Lord Alphamon's personal blade – clattered harmless to the ground.

"Can you really tell me _you _wouldn't be paranoid in his shoes?" Mortimer demanded of the blade's owner.

Doruguremon raised his head. Turning, he looked down the corridor – and saw Lord Alphamon aglow in raw furry, the likes of which Doruguremon had never seen before. In his master's hand was a second sword, this one vastly different from Oh Ryuu Ken. It appeared to be a Black Digizoid short sword. Plain. Ordinary. Nothing to call attention to itself.

"That gives him no right...!" Lord Alphamon growled low enough Doruguremon could feel Lord Alphamon's anger in his bones.

"Says the guy who would have fillet me if I'd shown up on his doorstep," Mortimer countered.

The words were a slap. Furry vanished in the face of wide-eyed shock. Shame came to overpower shock, and Lord Alphamon turned away from the human's understanding gaze.

"I..." Lord Alphamon sighed, unable to find words. Doruguremon struggled to keep his composure. Lord Alphamon? Speechless?

"I get it," Mortimer assured him. Standing, he brushed himself off. "You hate humans."

"Not you!" Alphamon reassured him at once.

Mortimer gave the Royal Knight a _look_. "I'm a klutz. You hate klutzes above all else."

"Not you!" Lord Alphamon repeated. Was there... a hint of desperation in his tone...?

"The only reason I'm here was to get you toting the party line. To get you over your biases and save the world. Both of them would be a good bonus."

"Mortimer!" _That_ was decidedly a plea.

"Yeah... They picked the wrong guy."

The short sword fell from limp fingers.

"I'll stay on, because I have to. But I... I can't do this... You need a fighter. I'm... just a gay idiot."

Alphamon could have said anything. "You quit and the Dark Ocean wins." Or, "You cannot abandon me with enemies at the gates!" Or, "Quit being an idiot." Anything, really.

Instead he blurred – it wasn't speed, it was some kind of manipulation of time – and reappeared centimeters from where Mortimer stood. Reappeared... hugging Mortimer. And _crying_.

"Yggdrasil is an idiot. _I_ am an idiot. Twenty years I let you burn with this hollow in your soul. I let you burn no longer."

Mortimer gave a distressed half mew. "I'm... not who you need. At best I'm used goods; damaged goods. You can't turn back time and fix that. Not when me being worthless was Yggdrasil's plan in the first place. All the better to keep me out of your way... and out of His plans."

"Not so, Lord Pendragon."

Alphamon turned just enough Mortimer could see an eight winged figure in golden light. Doruguremon scrambled to his feet, gasping, "Lord Seraphimon!"

"Lord Yggdrasil has bid me come. Hear now the words I must speak." The Angel Lord Seraphimon picked up the short sword from where it had fallen. "You were not summoned, Lord Pendragon, as there was indecision. There was no consensus. You were to be a blade of last resort, should Lord Alphamon continue unopposed on the path of Pride and loose the way. Yet it was not foreseen how this would effect Lord Alphamon. Lord Alphamon's dislike for humans turned to hatred as he buried the gnawing echo of your call deep within his Core.

"You speak truth, in that Lord Yggdrasil's most pressing concern was Lord Alphamon. What Father is not concerned about His Child? Ah," Lord Seraphimon raised a hand to stop Mortimer from speaking, "I do not need a list of examples, thank you. My point is this: Lord Yggdrasil realized this unforeseen error and took the first opportunity to correct it. Yet the damage was done, to both of you. Time cannot be taken back. However, wounds can be healed."

Lord Seraphimon knelled, presenting Alphamon the short sword. "Complete the pact," the Angel ordered.

Alphamon took the short sword. It looked plain – a simple blade, a simple textured grip, and three plain gemstones: One large one in the pommel and two smaller ones on either end of the cross guard. In Alphamon's grip, though, gold Digi Runes became apparent. They cut on both sides of the blade; words that formed a spell.

Alphamon took Mortimer's dominant hand, his writing hand – his right hand. Pressing his index finger against the point of the blade, Alphamon pressed down.

It _hurt_, more than when Doruguremon had pinned him with intent to kill. The blade was drawing more than blood out of Mortimer.

Alphamon cut in to the sword with Mortimer's bleeding finger in a complex pattern. Mortimer recognized the Rune from Alphamon's memories. It stood for many things, but its three most favored translations were: "Will", "Self", and "Force of Self."

The Rune glowed, turning gold at its completion. The sword glowed bright, the completed spell going in to effect. The gem in the pommel turned to opaque pearl. Two spell bright emeralds took the place of the dull gems on the cross guard. The sword wrapped magic in itself.

Then, in a blink, the Runes were gone. It was just another plain short sword.

So then why did Mortimer feel like he'd just been run through the spring cleaners? Like a faint piece of himself, the piece he'd known had been missing since he was old enough to remember, had been returned. Like how Peter Pan must have felt, after Wendy stitched his shadow back on.

Alphamon collapsed. Mortimer went down with him. The Lord of the Royal Knights forced himself to sit up enough to hold Mortimer in a tight hug. He was whimpering something about a piece of himself having come home, his shadow's shadow having been returned, how he knew all his hate had been denial of a truth too painful to bare.

He managed to compose himself enough to whisper, "Part of my Core was missing. Now you are home. Welcome home. Welcome home."

"True reunification is more of a shock to those whose souls are solidified as Cores," Lord Seraphimon explained, standing. Frankly, the explanation went right over Mortimer's head. The overwhelming, shocking feeling of everything being all right was waring with concern about Alphamon. The guy was starting to blubber for Captain Crunch's sake.

Lord Seraphimon touched Alphamon's shoulder. Alphamon gasped – then went limp, asleep. Even unconscious his grip on Mortimer was tight. He whispered, "Welcome home, welcome home. Never leave again...I beg..."

Mortimer rested a hand on Alphamon's head. "I won't," he promised. Tears were starting to come but he didn't, quite, understand why. "I won't leave again, my shadow, my brother."

"I shall take you to your room," Lord Seraphimon told him. "The ward shall let me pass this once. Stay with him. He needs you."

"Sure," Mortimer agreed. He had stopped paying attention to anything but Alphamon now.

Alphamon... His shadow. His other half. The heads to his tails. From when he was little until a time – maybe it was around when he realized he was gay – Mortimer had been looking for the missing piece of him. He thought his shadow had run away because Mortimer was a monster. So he'd buried the guilt and shame of never being whole... And, Mortimer guessed, so had Alphamon.

But it was okay now. Mortimer was home. Alphamon had his shadow back.

Lord Seraphimon had good aim: They were in Alphamon's bed. Sighing, content, Mortimer eased Alphamon's bulk so that he lay comfortably. He watched his shadow sleep, still whispering for him. Careful not to wake him, Mortimer negotiated around Alphamon's armor to snuggle against Alphamon. Parts of that armor were not made with snuggling in mind...

Soon, Mortimer was asleep, comfortably cradled in his brother's arms.


	12. Ready for Small Breaks

This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading. (And before I get asked, _yes_ I have sequel(s) in planning stages.)

_**Something Small**_

Chapter 12: Ready for Small Breaks

They lost a whole day sleeping in, catching up, and briefing the general, and various lieutenants that yes, Mortimer _was_ Alphamon's equal and Partner. The meeting had lasted five minutes – Doruguremon worked fast on spreading word Lord Seraphimon himself had confirmed Lord Alphamon and Mortimer were Partners. The rest of the hour long meeting had been Mortimer trying to bang into their heads he was _not_ to be called lord anything. Alphamon had sat back and chuckled at his futile attempts.

A surprising amount of things could be done in one day. Getting in contact with the local mayor had been a relative easy task: The Vanguards commander had been meeting with the man when Alphamon and Mortimer came by.

Mortimer explained in no uncertain terms that yes, Alphamon had been an idiot to ignore the human town as he had. Yes, Alphamon wanted to stop being an idiot. Yes, Alphamon was not the one talking right now because it would be too easy for him to be an idiot. Still. Could they please work out something like a liaison program so Alphamon could quit being an idiot? Oh – and so the town, a pleasantly named place of Peace Valley, could get back on its feet as quickly as possible.

The Vanguards commander called around to his fellows stationed nine towns closest to Royal Knights' keeps. For verification if such an offer was legit.

His counterpart in Gypsum laughed at him, "Dukemon X said we'd get calls like this. Yeah, they're on the level."

One of the members of the squad that had come to Peace Valley with them came back with a passenger. A sweet little thing, not much older than Kaminari, who had lost her mother and her right eye in the attack. Apparently she hadn't said a word since, going from a shy quiet to a scarred quiet. Dorugamon – a minor lieutenant – had been drawn to her like iron filings to a magnet. At first, Dorugamon had no idea why. Maybe he felt sympathetic with one so wounded – the right side of her head was covered in bandages as the local doctor had no eye-patch, and there had been no time to spare to order a glass eye. Maybe he wanted to talk to a local, and she was the only one not hiding.

It didn't matter what justification he used. It only mattered that when she rested her head against his side, he knew. There had been no prompting: The girl had begun to cry as soon as she touched him, knowing Dorugamon was safety. She told her Partner her name was A'lia. A'lia and her mother had come to Peace Valley a month ago. A'lia had come from a country in Human World torn by war; mother had moved here when papa died a pointless death. Then the shadows had come – and now A'lia had nothing.

Dorugamon had been spot promoted to liaison. Mortimer might not have finished his second year of premed, but he had been certified in first aid. It wasn't much, but between him and the keep physician, Sorcerymon, they could safely treat A'lia's wounds. An appointment was booked with Doc in Gypsum that same day. There was also the matter of ordering a bed for A'lia and rearranging Dorugamon's quarters...

Mortimer silently thanked whatever genius had come up with the binding Cross-World law that, in times of extreme circumstances a child became the ward of their Partner presuming their Partner was Adult-level at a minimum. In short: Dorugamon had instantly adopted A'lia once the Vanguards confirmed the two were Partners. Now Alphamon's keep had Mortimer to deal with – _and_ a traumatized seven year old.

...Fun times.

Oh, but it got better, in a way. When their offer of allowing refugees to move from tent camps to the keep (on a temporary basis) was accepted, _more_ Digimon found their Partners. Good news in that they had strengthened ties with the town now. Bad news in that the – ah – redeployment was shaking the nerves of everyone from single (or now single) parents to the general to Doruguremon. The logistical _nightmare..._!

Reports – rumors, really – started coming in around mid day. Alphamon's keep was not the only one being pushed in to logistical "nightmares".

Omegamon X's keep had deployed a liaison _squad_. Actually, two squads, formed of volunteers co-lead by lieutenants WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon formed of six MetalGreymon and six WereGarurumon. It turned out one of the Digimon towns not bound to tithe to Omegaon X's keep was harassing the human town. The fight had been short and brutal – but the raiders left off.

And every member of the squads from the lieutenants down had found their Partners. The town sheriff, rumor had it, was in something of a pickle: He'd never worked with Digimon before; now three of his deputies had Partners. The local general store manager had no idea how MetalGreymon was going to fit in to daily operations, much less the store... Ten parents with children ranging in ages from infant to thirteen years of age found themselves flabbergasted when their children's Partners made appearances. Humorously, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's Partners were identical twin boys... who were six months old. The overworked single mother who had fled an abusive relationship now had well trained, if a bit confused, and willing help. Help she could _trust_.

Similar reports came from every keep, save Dukemon X's and Examon's. The latter's keep had no human town near it save Gypsum; what troops had Partners there had all ready found them. The former's keep had such strong ties with Gypsum every member of the keep had gone to Gypsum at one point or another. Those who had Partners had found them.

There was a surprising few adults who found Partners. A researcher could have had a field day researching why that was. At the time, nobody really cared.

The ten long-standing regents and their newest member, Wingdramon, called an emergency meeting over secured communication channels. Jewelbeemon's brain was metaphorically picked clean on how he dealt with soldiers and aids being "redeployed" to the towns their Partners lived in. (Also, from Doruguremon, a request for details on how to deal with having human children under foot.)

The keep physicians also called their own private meeting. Sadly, A'lia was not the only child (nor was she, in a heartbreaking realization, the youngest) whose parents had been lost in the attack. Nor was A'lia alone in having been wounded: Reports ranged from things as sever as missing limbs and psychological trauma, to minor things such as blade and claw wounds. Doc found he was going to need to do a lecture on human medicine stat.

Some legal finagling that same day produced an agreement between Doc and his Alma mater, Princeton Medical, had landed Mortimer with an apprenticeship. Doc needed the help; Mortimer wanted to learn.

Dukemon X sent word aid – as much aid as he could spare, in the form of manpower – was on its way. When it came to things like this, Dukemon X's troops were the most experienced.

Mortimer managed to get to bed by one in the morning. By five minutes after one, he was awake and sweating bullets.

"Aw cheerios," he cursed fervently. "Tomorrow's Saturday...!"

On the other side of the fireplace, Alphamon cursed. They had to deal with Mortimer's parents tomorrow.

* * *

The meeting was awkward for all of an hour. Then Mr. Pendragon proved that having a villa with a winery attached was not such a bad idea...

* * *

Six months. Half a year.

It took that long for things to settle in to a kind of normalcy. The keeps adjusted to what children were staying with them; a few birthdays had crept in and been duly celebrated. The towns were rebuilt. Digimon settlements tithing to the keeps visited their human neighbors, mostly out of curiosity. Being Digimon, what could kill a human had been a critical but non life threatening injury to them. They had had no idea how much trouble the human towns were in.

Training was ongoing for Examon, Mortimer – in the use of a short sword –, and Kaminari – in the use of enchanted armor. The training itself was starting to fall in to a routine: Daily work, homework (or rotation at Doc's), training, eat, sleep, repeat.

Looking at Gypsum spread out below, Examon sighed, content. His keep was sound – Wingdramon was a master planner in his own right. Those who decided to form tithing towns were established. The first tithe was going to be small, but the future looked bright. He and Drake had settled in to a routine now that school was back up and running.

Examon made a precision landing in front of Gypsum's one school. It had been rebuilt from the ground up due to structural issues. The town had figured, what the hay, might as well add a side building for the big students to get their learning at. It beat having to split up Partners just because their Digimon half wasn't human sized.

That was the best part about this school. They made an effort to educate anyone who _wanted_ an education. Drake and Examon had a fast circle of friends who didn't _care_ that Examon was a Royal Knight. Kaminari's dad was a Royal Knight and he was all right. Why should Examon be any different?

Mom and Lillymon had gotten involved with the PTA and found a job at the local garden shop. Better yet, she was becoming good friends with RhodoKnightmon and Dukemon X. Soon they'd have their own mini gardening club going. Ha! That's right... RhodoKnightmon _did_ have a gardening club going with the ladies (and rare male) from the Digimon towns and Rosella, the human town closest to her keep.

A familiar fleck of dark purple wings blinked in his peripheral vision. Deliberately, Examon did not react, instead allowing Drake to jump off without issue.

"Oi." WarGreymon X stalked over to him. "You owe me a sparing round."

"Here?" Mic, his Partner, blinked.

"Now?" Drake also blinked.

"Why not?" Examon grinned.

WarGreymon X lunged at the larger dragon. At once, Mic and Drake got clear. Rumbles in front of the school between Digimon were common; everyone wanted to be sharp for when – not if – the Dark Ocean made another move.

"Gangster wannabe, by the ice cream shop," WarGreymon X hissed. "He and his Partner have been casing the school for four days now. His Partner applied to be a substitute teacher. Credentials fell through."

"Not so surprising," Examon replied, also hissing. A forty foot wingspan made for great cover some times. Throw enough dirt around, and it just _looked_ like the two were sparing.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You guys have stricter hieing practices the then last school Drake and I went to. DEA fortified credentials or not, dad's not getting in that back door."

WarGreymon X's eyes bugged. Had Examon just said...?

A quirk of eyebrow saying, "Cover me?" WarGreymon X obliged when Calefwlch dropped low by miming a punch to Examon's jaw. Examon went "flying" back –

The gangster wannabe with purple wings must have been low on sleep, as he never saw it coming. Examon had the humanoid wrapped in a length of his tail faster than Astamon could blink.

"Hi Astamon," Examon chuckled, dangling the tail wrapped Perfect at muzzle level. Despite his speed, Examon had been cautious: Astamon's machine gun lay harmless on the ground, and his throwing knife was pinned tight in its sheathe.

Astamon growled, readying to rip Examon's tail to pieces to get free – only to stop. As parents had connection to their children, so too did Digimon have connection to their Partner's children's Partner.

"...Petitmon?"

Examon rolled his eyes. "I haven't been Petitmon since you and dad went on assignment. I'm Examon. Is dad doing something stupid?"

"But... But you're a Royal Knight! Tim got word... _You_ kidnapped Drake, Kristy, and Lillymon?"

Examon took that as a yes, dad was doing something stupid. Better call mom...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tim Author was being escorted from the building by his wife. "Escorted" was the polite way to put it: His ear was being twisted, literally, as his shorter wife pulled him out of the building by it. Lillymon was reading Astamon the riot act to the amusement of WarGreymon X, Mic, the principle, Fridgemon, and Drake.

"You two," Kristy growled, "have been on bloody assignment way, way too long! I am calling your bosses and demanding you be retired this instant!"

"But pudding! What was I supposed to think? Those photos, the news reports...!" Tim went silent with a squeak as Kristy twisted his other ear.

"You, of all people, should know the news doesn't always tell the truth!" Stopping next to Astamon, Kristy released her husband. "Do you think Lillymon and I can't take care of ourselves?" she demanded the both of them.

"No," Astamon grumbled, Tim answering with, "Of course you can!"

"Good. " Kristy nodded, determined. "Now, because you came very close to breaking the law, I am going to introduce you to the sheriff." Those who knew Sheriff Miranda exchanged evil grins. "Then, Lillymon and I are going to walk over to Doc's general store, and you are going to buy us two bottles of his best wine. And then," she interrupted before Tim or Astamon could protest, "we are going up to Sir Dukemon X's keep, and we're calling your bosses."

"...Honey?" Tim squeaked. For a man who had worked undercover at the DEA since Drake was four, he seemed quite frightened.

"There's a reason I want two bottles of wine," Kristy explained. Abruptly, she turned to Examon and her son. "You two!" she barked. "Class! Get to it!"

Examon and Drake quickly saluted – "Yes ma'am!" – before taking off with comical speed.

Just another day as a Royal Knight.


End file.
